Raczej bête blanche
by mannlicher
Summary: Z czasem mnóstwo fotografii wypełni życie Grega, a Mycroft nie będzie w stanie wyobrazić sobie dnia bez dużej, ciepłej dłoni, oplatającej się wokół jego własnej. Kto by pomyślał, że to właśnie jedenastoletni Sherlock połączy dwie skrajne osobowości i doprowadzi do zrodzenia się wspaniałego uczucia? (Mystarde, High School AU).
1. Chapter 1

Powroty do szkoły nigdy nie zaliczały się przyjemnych, przynajmniej zdaniem Grega, którego raczej nie można było nazwać pracowitym ani skorym do nauki, który wolał wylegiwać się całymi dniami na piekielnie wygodnym łóżku przy dobrym filmie i kubkiem herbaty. Na samą myśl, że musiał przestawić swój zegar biologiczny, odechciewało mu się żyć. Nie wyobrażał sobie kończenia dnia przed północą – podczas wakacji przyzwyczaił się do zasypiania w godzinach porannych, kiedy to miał okazję słyszeć stłumione kroki rodziców i gotującą się wodę na kawę, dlatego wizja wyłączania telewizora i przykrywania się kołdrą o dwudziestej trzeciej wydawała mu się dziwnie abstrakcyjna. Nadrabianie kinematografii, wyjścia ze znajomymi co drugi dzień, nocowania poza domem miały się zmienić w zadania domowe, lektury, sprawdziany i wypracowania i Greg nie był przekonany, czy zdołał się przygotować na niewątpliwy stres związany ze zbliżającą się wolnymi, lecz pewnymi, krokami maturą. Oczywiście, że nie. Parsknął pod nosem. A obiecywał sobie; w te wakacje nadrobi zaległości z matematyki. Cały plan spalił na panewce, gdy zdał test na prawo jazdy i otrzymał samochód w prezencie na osiemnaste urodziny. Kochał to auto, kochał swojego starszego od siebie o rok Seata bardziej niż kogokolwiek na świecie i to właśnie wtedy zrozumiał, że trzydzieści procent to jednak bardzo dużo.

Ale ten rok będzie inny. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na fakt, że powtarzał te słowa każdego września przez ostatnie pięć lat, a i tak nie wnosiły one nic do jego życia, jednak niewygodne uczucie rozczarowania osiedliło się gdzieś w odległej części jego umysłu. Tym razem weźmie się za naukę, przeczyta obowiązkowe lektury jeszcze raz, będzie brał udział we wszystkich możliwych konkursach i zawita na wszystkie możliwe zajęcia dodatkowe, byleby dostatecznie przygotować się do matury.

Sam dźwięk tego słowa przyprawiał go o dreszcze.

Pocieszała go myśl, że aż osiem miesięcy dzieliło go od tej porażki, przepełnione paniką osiem, długich, męczących miesięcy.

Zgasił silnik i dłonią przetarł twarz, chcąc w ten sposób odeprzeć od siebie nieprzyjemne myśli oraz ciągnące się za nim od rana zmęczenie. Teoretycznie wciąż był ranek, ale pobudka o ósmej, po czterech godzinach snu, nie pozwoliła mu na zregenerowanie potrzebnej w dzisiejszym dniu energii. Zaparkował na parkingu za szkołą, gdzie roiło się od samochodów innych uczniów i nauczycieli, po czym ruszył na tyły Barts, na tak zwaną „palarnię". Po raz pierwszy przyjechał do szkoły samochodem, który sam prowadził. Ach, dopiero teraz poczuł na barkach ciężkie brzemię dorosłości.

Apel rozpoczynający rok szkolny już dawno się zaczął. Greg nie żałował, że w nim nie uczestniczył – nudne przemówienie dyrektora, życzącego wszystkim owocnej współpracy, część artystyczna, zawierająca nieśmieszne skecze wymyślone przez jeszcze mniej śmieszne nauczycielki, występ Michelle, do której wciąż, po tylu latach, nie dotarły aluzje, że śpiewanie po prostu nie było jej pisane, i, co najgorsze, tabun ludzi. Tak, ani trochę nie żałował.

Gdy znalazł się na palarni, zdziwił się wielce na widok odpicowanego nastolatka, trzymającego w jednej dłoni na wpół spalonego papierosa, a w drugiej parasolkę. Zazwyczaj nikt tutaj nie przychodził podczas takich uroczystości, bo albo bał się konsekwencji albo cierpiał na hali sportowej przy dźwiękach śpiewającej Michelle. Najwidoczniej chłopak wystrojony w trzyczęściowy garnitur miał takie samo podejście do sprawy, jak on. Musiał przyznać, nie znał go. To znaczy, widywał go wcześniej, czy to na korytarzach, czy na palarni, ale nigdy nie pofatygował się, aby go lepiej poznać. Zresztą – po co? I jak? Do Barts chodziło ponad tysiąc osób i każdy z tego tysiąca obracał się we własnym gronie znajomych, więc zaprzyjaźnianie się z przypadkowym chłopakiem, który czasem odwiedzał palarnię, nie górowało na jego liście rzeczy do zrobienia.

Nastolatek o rudych, kręcących się przy końcówkach włosach zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, dlatego Greg wzruszył ramionami i wsadził rękę do kieszeni czarnej marynarki w poszukiwaniu zapalniczki. Zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ jej tam nie było. Przeszukał drugą kieszeń, lecz i tam nie znalazł pożądanego obiektu. Sprawdził kieszonkę na piersi i kieszenie w spodniach.

Nie zabrał jej z biurka.

Cholera.

– Cholera – mruknął pod nosem. Spojrzał na drugiego nastolatka, stojącego na drugim końcu palarni, widocznej z pokoju nauczycielskiego. – Siema, stary – przywitał się niezręcznie. Chłopak uniósł głowę. – Masz pożyczyć ognia?

Nieznajomy zacisnął usta w cienką linię i po kilku sekundach spędzonych zapewne na zastanawianiu się wyłowił zapalniczkę z kieszonki w wewnętrznej stronie marynarki. Greg podszedł do niego.

– Dzięki, stary.

Na zapalniczce wygrawerowane były dwie litery. **MH**. Prawdopodobnie inicjały. Chwycił do ręki metalowy przedmiot, a następnie wyciągnął z pogniecionej paczki jednego papierosa, którego wsadził do ust. Po odpaleniu oddał właścicielowi jego własność.

– Dzięki – powtórzył, zaciągając się gryzącym dymem.

– Tak – odpowiedział chłopak, nie patrząc mu w oczy, i wyrzucił resztkę papierosa.

Tajemniczy MH poszedł do szkoły, zostawiając Grega z uniesioną brwią.

Po trzech minutach spędzonych w ciszy dostał SMS–a. Wolną dłonią sprawdził telefon.

Od: **Anderson**

 _Hamilton już kończy, za pięć minut w sto jedenaście._

I to by było na tyle wakacyjnej wolności. Przydeptał żarzący się filtr i ruszył w stronę jednego z pięciu wejść do szkoły, tuż przy wielkiej czytelni wypełnionej stolikami i krzesłami.

Barts był ogromny; łącznie dwieście sześćdziesiąt klas, podziemia, parter, dwa piętra i prawe skrzydło, z którego przechodziło się do hali sportowej, do tego siłownia, kilkanaście szatni, atrium i dodatkowa sala gimnastyczna. Na zewnątrz mieściły się trzy boiska, strzelnica, dwa parkingi i internat dla uczniów spoza Londynu. Przez pierwszy tydzień nie potrafił się tutaj odnaleźć. Jakby nie patrzeć, nadal mu się zdarzyło zgubić, ale tylko okazjonalnie, gdy zastępstwa odbywały się w salach, w których nigdy wcześniej nie miał lekcji.

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Pamiętał, jakby to było wczoraj – pierwszego dnia spóźnił się razem z Sally na ich pierwszą lekcję. Lekcję geografii z panią wicedyrektor. Piękny start w nowej szkole.

Przeszedł przez drzwi i skierował się w prawo, w tę stronę Barts, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie klasy. Gdyby poszedł w lewo, doszedłby do hali sportowej, na co nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Dlatego ruszył w prawo. Po przejściu kilkunastu kroków znalazł się przy krętych schodach, nie były to jednak jedyne schody w tej części szkoły. Idąc dalej, mijając klasy najczęściej okupowane przez gimnazjalistów, trafiłby na kolejną parę schodów, prowadzących zarówno w dół – do podziemi z szatniami, szkolnym sklepikiem i stołówką – jak do góry, które wyprowadzały z prawego skrzydła budynku. Wybrał jednak kręte schody, z racji krótszej drogi do przebycia.

Słyszał głosy innych uczniów. Sala numer sto jedenaście była na pierwszym piętrze, niedaleko męskich toalet, i była to sala przypisana jego klasie; klasie humanistyczno–językowej. Czekał na resztę, opierając się plecami o ścianę na przeciwko drzwi, myśląc o przyszłym planie lekcyjnym. Nie posiadał się ze szczęścia, że drugą klasę miał za sobą. Osiem godzin francuskiego tygodniowo doprowadzało go do szału. Codziennie francuski. Wiedział, że w tym roku czekało go tylko sześć godzin, może nawet wypadnie dzień bez francuskiego? Nadzieja matką głupich, jak to mówią.

Po minucie na horyzoncie pojawili się pierwsi uczniowie, rozmawiając głośno i spekulując na temat akademii powitalnej. Tak, jak się spodziewał, Michelle wywarła ogromne wrażenie, niekoniecznie pozytywne. Nie potrafił umotywować swojej nienawiści względem jej osoby, ta dziewczyna najzwyczajniej w świecie działała mu na nerwy jak nikt inny w tej szkole, swoim sposobem bycia i zbyt krótkimi szortami.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go delikatne uderzenie w ramię. Podniósł wzrok na swojego oprawcę i wcale się nie zdziwił, widząc uśmiechniętą Sally.

– Co to za ponura mina? Czyżbyś się nie cieszył na powrót do szkoły? – spytała zadziornie.

Greg nie umiał się nie uśmiechnąć i przytulił ją na powitanie.

– Skądże znowu, ledwo powstrzymuję wybuch euforii – odpowiedział bez entuzjazmu.

Zaraz po tym dołączył do nich Anderson i Dimmock, a wraz z nimi Tommy i Billy w towarzystwie Laury i Claire. Cathy oraz Trish stały na uboczu.

Przywitał się ze wszystkimi.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zrobili rozpoczęcie w czwartek – zaczął Anderson. – Jaki w tym sens? Jakby nie mogli nam przedłużyć wakacji do piątego, dwa dni ich przecież nie zbawią.

– Wyjątkowo się z tobą zgadzam. I tak cały piątek będą pieprzyć o maturach. A mogłabym wtedy spać…

– Laura, proszę cię. I tak wiemy, że siedziałabyś u Lucasa – parsknął Dimmock z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak lepiej bym spożytkowała czas wolny.

Laura założyła ręce pod biustem. Claire przytuliła ją na pocieszenie i pogłaskała po głowie.

– Wiemy, słońce. Wiemy. Też nad tym ubolewamy.

– W piątek pijemy, ludzie – powiedział Dimmock, wnosząc nieco światła do ich życia. – Rodziców i tak nie będzie aż do przyszłego tygodnia.

– Przecież piliśmy wczoraj – powiedziała Sally. – To miało być oficjalne zakończenie wakacji.

– To było tak dawno, że praktycznie w czerwcu. No proszę was, ostatni weekend wolności.

– Mnie dwa razy nie musisz namawiać – powiedział Greg.

– Ani nas – powiedział Billy, wskazując na siebie i Tommy'ego.

– Skoro tak ładnie prosisz – mruknęła Claire z błyskiem w oku.

– Jutro się zgadamy co do godziny.

Wychowawczyni klasy trzeciej humanistyczno–językowej ukróciła ich rozmowy. Otworzyła klasę, do której wszyscy niespiesznie weszli, szurając butami z niezadowolonymi minami. Usiedli na swoich zwyczajowych miejscach; Greg i Dimmock w ostatniej ławce w rzędzie pod oknami, jedną ławkę przed nimi zajęła Sally i Anderson, środkowy rząd, jak zawsze, pozostał pusty, a w rzędzie pod ścianą Billy i Tommy również usadowili się w ostatniej ławce, poprzedzeni Laurą i Claire. Reszta także pozajmowała swoje miejsca, ale oni Grega nie interesowali. Przyjaciół miał blisko – czego chcieć więcej?

Standardowa przemowa nauczycielki nie dotarła do uszu Grega, który był zbyt zajęty powstrzymywaniem śmiechu podczas czytania grupowej konwersacji. Jego telefon nieustannie wibrował, zasypywany wiadomościami od Daniela i Lucasa. Ci dwaj chodzili do równoległej klasy – klasy humanistyczno–prawnej – jednak to nie powstrzymało ich przed dołączeniem do grupki przyjaciół Grega. Poza tym, Dimmock znał ich z gimnazjum i to on przedstawił ich językowcom.

Bo tak się nazywali. Językowcy. Tak jak humany – czyli właśnie ci z klasy humanistyczno–prawnej – albo na przykład wojskowi, hokeiści, siatkarze, pływacy, matematycy, elektronicy, chemicy i wiele, wiele innych.

– Plan znajdziecie na stronie szkoły – oznajmiła wychowawczyni – jednak, jak zapewne zdajecie sobie sprawę, ulegnie on zmianom w najbliższym czasie, więc się do niego nie przyzwyczajajcie.

Greg czym prędzej sprawdził plan.

– Kurwa, serio? – Dimmock zwokalizował myśli Grega. – Codziennie francuski?!

– Nie… – jęknęli wszyscy.

– Wiedzieliście, że ten przedmiot jest na rozszerzeniu – powiedziała Pauline z wyrzutem. – To chyba oczywiste, że będzie go dużo.

Jej też Greg nie darzył sympatią. Irytująca i przemądrzała.

– No dobra, ale chyba możemy być lekko zbulwersowani tym, że nie mamy od niego ani dnia wolnego? – zaczęła się wykłócać Laura. – O co ona tak sapie? – szepnęła do Claire wystarczająco głośno, by Pauline ją usłyszała.

– W pewnym sensie mi tego brakowało – powiedział Greg i zaśmiał się cicho. Zaśmiał się i Dimmock.

– A mi nie. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, że nie jest miło wrócić do normalności.

Pani Yellowstone wspomniała jeszcze o studniówce, co skutecznie wyssało całą radość z Grega, a maturze poświęciła aż trzy zdania, po czym pożegnała ich z uśmiechem i kazała zmykać.

– Możemy się z tobą zabrać? – zapytała Sally, gdy wyszli z klasy i pożegnali się z resztą.

– My?

– Ja i Claire.

– Za odpowiednią opłatą… – droczył się Greg.

– Ha, ha. I tak masz po drodze, co ci szkodzi?

– Masz ognia?

– Claire chyba ma.

– W takim razie; zapraszam do limuzyny, drogie panie.

Greg uśmiechnął się czarująco. Zanim ruszyli, zobaczył jeszcze Lucasa pędzącego w ich stronę, a raczej w stronę Laury. Skierowali się na parking, idąc w akompaniamencie szpilek obu dziewczyn, stukających dźwięcznie o posadzkę. Sally i Claire pogrążyły się w rozmowie o kreacjach, w jakich zamierzały się pojawić na studniówce, i Greg starał się ich nie słuchać, nerwowo bawiąc się kluczykami od samochodu w kieszeni.

Na parkingu Greg i Claire zapalili po papierosie – Greg kategorycznie zabronił komukolwiek palić w swoim Seacie – a następnie wpakowali się do auta i odjechali. Niestety nie udało im się tego zrobić od razu, ponieważ inni uczniowie także postanowili jechać właśnie w tym momencie, blokując wszystkie trzy wyjazdy z parkingu. Kilka soczystych przekleństw później, opuścili teren Barts przy głośnych dźwiękach gitary prowadzącej zespołu The Killers.


	2. Chapter 2

Rok szkolny ruszył pełną parą. Laura miała rację – w piątek jedynym temat, któremu nauczyciele poświęcali czas, była właśnie matura, co nie podniosło uczniów klasy trzeciej językowej na duchu, a wręcz przeciwnie. Powtarzanie, że od egzaminu dojrzałości zależała ich przyszłość, skutecznie zmotywowało Grega do działania. W sobotę założył zeszyt do matematyki. Uznał to za krok na przód i był z siebie bardzo dumny, zważywszy na jego poczynania w maju i w czerwcu, skutkujące zapisywaniem wzorów funkcji trygonometrycznych na ostatnich kartkach zeszytu do języka niemieckiego. Właściwie był to także zeszyt do historii i wiedzy o społeczeństwie, ale to nie miało większego znaczenia w porównaniu do odstąpienia Wielkiej Brytanii od Unii Europejskiej, więc chłopak skromnie założył, że jego zbrodnie zostały mu wybaczone i nie miał się czym martwić.

Z równie wielkim entuzjazmem uczniowie powitali zapowiedź pierwszej kartkówki z matematyki i testu diagnostycznego z języka francuskiego oraz niemieckiego, jak i sprawdzian z języka angielskiego z materiału przerabianego w tamtym roku szkolnym. Chociaż prawdopodobnie Pauline nie posiadała się ze szczęścia na wieść o przyszłych testach. Jako jedyna z klasy.

Jej zapał do nauki nie był powodem, dla którego Greg darzył ją szczerą nienawiścią, nie, ten etap życia, gdzie wyśmiewał się z osób dostających dobre oceny i odrabiających zadania domowe na bieżąco już dawno odszedł w zapomnienie. Sam stał się kimś takim. Pomijając, oczywiście, matematykę. I przyrodę, ale winą mógł obarczyć niekonsekwentne nauczycielki. Co jak co, liceum zmienia człowieka.

Kiedyś przyjaźnił się z Pauline. Nie tak dawno w zasadzie, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem wakacji nadal ze sobą rozmawiali i siedzieli razem na niektórych lekcjach, dzięki czemu Pauline miała w klasie kilku znajomych więcej, jednak wydarzyło się coś, co przelało szalę goryczy. Greg wcześniej zaobserwował u niej irytujące nawyki, lecz nie wyciągał pochopnych wniosków i nie zamierzał nic z tym robić – w końcu znał ją prawie czternaście lat; ich relacje miały swoje wzloty i upadki, jak zresztą każde ludzkie relacje, a on nie zaliczał się do grupy ludzi, która skreślała kogoś za błahostki. Chłopak Pauline stanowił problem. Pomijając fakt, że ubliżał jej na każdym możliwym kroku, Peter odważył się nazwać Claire „dziwką" na jednej z imprez w pobliskim barze, bo dziewczyna zaakceptowała kufel piwa od chłopaka, który się jej spodobał. Wieści szybko się rozeszły. Claire była Gregowi bardzo bliska. Claire była najlepszą przyjaciółką Pauline. Pauline nie stanęła w jej obronie. Tego Greg nie mógł jej wybaczyć.

A gdy Greg i Claire postanowili odciąć się od Pauline, odciął się też Dimmock, Sally, Anderson, Laura, Billy i Tommy, Caroline, Natalie i Emily. W ten sposób w ich klasie uformowały się kolejne obozy, pogrążające się w biernej wojnie domowej.

O tym i o innych tego typu konfliktach Greg mógłby opowiadać godzinami, bo w klasie trzeciej językowej sporów nie brakowało, ale Greg naprawdę nie czuł się w humorze na roztrząsanie tych nastoletnich dramatów.

Tak im minęły pierwsze dwa tygodnie września. Oceny zaczęły się sypać, tak jak sypał się popiół z papierosów palonych na szkolnej palarni. Zdumiewającym było to, że jak dotąd żaden nauczyciel informatyki nie złożył im wizyty w celu uwiecznienia na zdjęciu ich karygodnego zachowania i braku poszanowania dla regulaminu szkoły. Nikt nie narzekał, zwłaszcza, że drzwi znajdujące się przy schodach do szatni pozostały otwarte od rozpoczęcia roku, przez co nie musieli iść dłuższą drogą, a to pozwalało im zaoszczędzić dwie cenne minuty przerwy.

* * *

Imprezy u Dimmocka stały się niepisaną tradycją ich paczki przed trzema laty. Przynajmniej raz w miesiącu wszyscy przyjeżdżali do niego z różnych części Londynu, by w zaciszu małego domku z pełnym wyposażeniem – nazywanym również gołębnikiem z racji przechowywanych w nim pucharów i dyplomów za osiągnięcia „gołębiarskie" – upić się do nieprzytomności, ale najczęściej zwyczajnie porozmawiać w przyjemnym towarzystwie, beztrosko się pośmiać i odreagować szkolny stres, który per se stresem nie był według większości nauczycieli, lecz dla zgromadzonych słowo nauczyciela nie miało znaczenia w dni wolne od nauki, więc pieprzyć to. Nie przebywali wtedy w domu – rodzice, babcia i młodsza siostra Victora powoli kładli się spać, gdy cała grupa dopiero rozkręcała swoją zabawę, dlatego z czystej przyzwoitości nie zamierzali robić hałasu w rezydencji Dimmocków.

Laura początkowo próbowała się wymigać od przybycia, zasłaniając się wymówkami o chorobie, jednak na wieść, że Claire także zaszczyci gołębnik swoją obecnością, zmieniła zdanie. Claire zdążyła wszystko sprostować przed przyjazdem Laury i Lucasa; dziewczyna chciała się zwyczajnie schlać, ponieważ narastający w klasie konflikt doprowadzał ją do szewskiej pasji. Przecież Laura nie była osobą sentymentalną, każdy doskonale o tym wiedział – chęć spotkania Claire poza szkołą wydawała się nieco niekanoniczna.

Gdy cała paczka dotarła do gołębnika, zaczęło się świętowanie. Nie mieli wprawdzie czego świętować, ale to nie przeszkodziło im w dalszym świętowaniu, które skończyło się Laurą przechodzącą przez ogrodzenie w celu wyzbierania filtrów po papierosach, Claire głaskająca psa Dimmocka, Lucasem narzekającym na zachowanie Laury znudzonemu Jamesowi, Gregiem podnoszącym Claire z mokrej trawy oraz Elizabeth i Danielem skaczącymi na trampolinie. Tommy i Billy pogrążyli się w rozmowie na temat całkowicie nie grający roli w tej opowieści, podobnie Sally i Anderson, a biedny Dimmock drzemał na jednym z trzech wygodnych foteli. Tylko Tyler, Michael i Jonathan byli wystarczająco trzeźwi, by wprawiać kieliszek w ruch do późnej godziny czwartej w nocy.

Podsumowując – nic nadzwyczajnego.

* * *

– Mówiłam ci, żebyś się ze mną nie żegnała, bo się zarazisz – powtórzyła Laura po raz szósty tego dnia, strzepując popiół z dymiącego papierosa – ale nie, ty oczywiście swoje. „Muszę się z nią pożegnać! To moja przyjaciółka!" Warto ci było?

Claire przewróciła oczami.

– Ty to krzyczałaś, nie ja – wymamrotała, pociągając nosem.

– Wiem, ale moja wersja jest zabawniejsza.

– Co z tego, że nieprawdziwa…

– Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy.

Greg zaśmiał się krótko i spojrzał na zegarek. Zostało im sześć minuty do dzwonka.

W poniedziałkowy ranek palarnia świeciła pustkami, zważywszy na doskwierający, siarczysty deszcz, lecz nałogowi palacze nie mogli przepuścić żadnej okazji na zatrucie się szkodliwą nikotyną. Greg w milczeniu palił swojego papierosa i przysłuchiwał się rozmowie dziewczyn.

– W ogóle, stara, jak mnie Lucas wkurwił. – Laurze przerwało kichnięcie Claire. – Ty wiedziałaś, że on narzekał Cobbowi na mnie? Na mnie? Czaisz to? Jakby miał na co – prychnęła oburzona. – Niech się cieszy, że mnie ma. Żadna inna go nie zechce. Zerwę z nim kiedyś, obiecuję.

– I tak go kochasz, więc skończ pierdolić.

– No dobra, ale jednak.

Starał się rozłożyć sytuację Laury na czynniki pierwsze, rozgryźć jej pobudki, przeanalizować jej słowa, naprawdę się starał, ale za cholerę nie potrafił pojąć jej rozumowania. Może dlatego, że był facetem? Chociaż sądząc po minie Claire, ona też zdawała się być poirytowana zachowaniem przyjaciółki.

Po co grozić zerwaniem, skoro nie chce się kończyć związku?

– Stara, z kim ty idziesz na studniówkę? – zapytała nagle Laura.

– A tak dobrze się bawiliśmy – powiedziała Claire z przekąsem i wystrzeliła filtr spomiędzy dwóch palców.

– Jest już wrzesień, a ty nadal nikogo nie znalazłaś. Wiesz jaka to jest wieś iść samemu na studniówkę?

Greg szybko rzucił niedopalonego papierosa na trawę i ruszył w kierunku szkoły z nieprzyjemnym ściskiem w żołądku.

– Ej no, czekaj na mnie!

– Nie jestem Lucasem, żebym się musiał ciebie słuchać – sarknął, chcąc po części zdenerwować Laurę, co skutecznie odwróciłoby jej uwagę od tematu studniówki, by sam nie musiał odpowiadać na podobną kaskadę pytań.

Znikając za rogiem usłyszał jeszcze przekleństwa Laury.

Sama myśl o studniówce przyprawiała Grega o nudności. Z duszą na ramieniu poszedł pod salę od historii znajdującą się na drugim piętrze.

* * *

Ambicje Grega dotyczące wzięcia się w garść i stopniowego nadrabiania materiału zostały skutecznie zmiażdżone i odesłane wprost do piekła. Z niedowierzaniem przyglądał się sprawdzianowi z języka angielskiego, na którym w czerwonym kółeczku widniała liczba sześćdziesiąt cztery. Liczba ta jakby śmiała mu się w twarz. Dimmock ukradkiem zajrzał Gregowi przez ramię, po czym powrócił do pisania na telefonie z jeszcze większą furią niż przed sekundą.

– Sally, cholera, ile masz punktów?

– Sześćdziesiąt dwa, a ty? – spytała, odwracając się.

– Przecież to jest niemożliwe. – Greg pokazał jej swoją kartkę. – Dwanaście pytań! Gdzie ona tu upchała ponad osiemdziesiąt punktów?!

– Ciesz się, masz cztery – sarknął Dimmock i odłożył telefon.

– Ale ja się uczyłem.

– Przepraszam bardzo, ja _też_ się uczyłem.

– Twoje dziewięć punktów na to nie wskazuje.

– Odwal się.

Nikt w tym momencie nie był zadowolony. Oczywiście prócz Pauline, która cała w skowronkach i z czerwoną twarzą przeglądała swój sprawdzian, wachlując się jedną dłonią. Przepełniło go gorące uczucie nienawiści i zazdrości.

– Patrz na nią, jak się podnieca. – Usłyszał niezbyt subtelny szept Laury skierowany do Claire. – Zaraz jej pocieknie. Szmata…

Greg nie rozumiał, gdzie popełnił błąd. Odpowiedział na każde pytanie i, owszem, jego praca była drugą najlepszą w klasie, ale to w ogóle nie napawało go dumą.

– Musicie przyjąć do wiadomości fakt, że podczas matur wasza wiedza będzie sprawdzana nad wyraz dogłębnie, nie może zdarzyć się sytuacja, że czegoś zabraknie w waszej wypowiedzi – powiedziała Lady Smallwood. – Właśnie dlatego oczekuję od was każdego, nawet najmniejszego detalu. Laura, przestań wzdychać, nie robię tego po to, by was skrzywdzić, a by wam uświadomić, że same pobieżne informacje z opracowań wam nie wystarczą. Matura się zbliża, moim zadaniem jest was przygotować. A z tego, co widzę, w tej klasie maturę z języka angielskiego zda może pięć osób. Nie chcecie się po prostu uczyć.

– Dziwisz nam się? – mruknął Anderson.

* * *

– Alles klar? – spytała nauczycielka niemieckiego.

– Ja – odparła połowa klasy od niechcenia.

– Gut. Na zadanie domowe zrobicie…

Lecz jej polecenie utonęło w hałasie pakowanych podręczników i śmiechu Cathy, przyprawiającego o dreszcze obrzydzenia.

– Idziemy?

– Sally, mam nadzieję, że to pytanie retoryczne.

Udali się na palarnię.

Ironicznie, w czasie najdłuższej, bo aż dwudziestominutowej, przerwy na palarni przebywało najmniej osób. Pauline, Deana, Sidney i reszta kółka wzajemnej adoracji widocznie znalazła sobie inną miejscówkę, ponieważ po żadnej z nich nie było ani śladu na małej, szkolnej palarni, dzięki czemu drugi obóz klasy językowej w spokoju mógł wylać z siebie wszystkie negatywne emocje i żale, kotłujące się od prawie trzech godzin.

Wkrótce Sally, Laura, Caroline, Natalie i Emily zaczęły się przekrzykiwać. Jedynie Claire odłączyła się od klasy i wdała się z Mattem, chłopakiem o rok młodszym, w dyskusję dotyczącą jej prawa jazdy i zakupionego wcześniej samochodu, a Greg stał z boku, przysłuchując się ich wywodom.

– Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to jest niezgodne z prawem? – zaznaczyła na wstępie Laura. – Nauczycielka nie może zrobić nam sprawdzianu z drugiej klasy.

– To jest chore – stwierdziła Caroline.

– Tym bardziej, że sama nie wywiązuje się z obowiązków nauczyciela. Ja chcę zobaczyć mój sprawdzian z mitologii z pierwszej klasy.

– Albo wypracowanie o podróżach z tamtego września – dopowiedziała Emily.

– W dupie mam twoje wypracowanie, i ona chyba też – powiedziała Laura.

– No ale co zrobisz? – wtrąciła się Sally. – Jak w pierwszej klasie zapytałaś o jakiś sprawdzian to rzuciła w ciebie dziennikiem.

– Serio? – zaśmiała się Emily.

– Nie denerwuj mnie. Smallwood oczekuje ode mnie, że będę przygotowana z lekcji na lekcję i na każdy sprawdzian, a sama oddaje jakieś kartkówki, czy tam karty pracy dwa miesiące po terminie. Moim zdaniem jest niekonsekwentna.

– Proszę cię, sprawdzian na osiemdziesiąt punktów… – westchnęła ciężko Caroline.

– Ja i Ems mamy, kurwa, jedynki. Ty masz cztery, Sally i Greg też. Nat, a ty co dostałaś?

– Trzy – odpowiedziała nieprzytomnie, unosząc wzrok znad telefonu.

– No właśnie. Pauline ma pięć. A tamte szmaty? Same jedynki. Ja nie uważam się być na tym samym poziomie, co one. Wiem dużo więcej niż taka Harris albo Morgan, to dlaczego mam jeden?

Greg uznał awanturowanie się Laury za komiczne, zważywszy na jej lekceważący stosunek do nauki innych przedmiotów niż niemiecki. Ale musiał przyznać jej rację – Smallwood zwlekała z oddawaniem sprawdzianów jak żaden inny nauczyciel. Wszystkie jednak zdawały się zapominać, że słabe oceny nie brały się znikąd. Caroline, Sally i Claire radziły sobie bardzo dobrze, ale pozostałe dziewczyny nie dość, że nie brały czynnego – a w niektórych wypadkach właściwie to żadnego – udziału w lekcjach, to dodatkowo nie poświęcały nauce poza szkołą ani jednej chwili. Chłopak wiedział, grupowy czat był tego doskonałym przykładem.

– Mam taki pomysł, pani Claire. – Usłyszał nieco skrzeczący głos Matta. – Gdy już dostaniesz prawo jazdy to pojedziemy… Czekaj, sprawdzę plan… – Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon. – Co masz w środę na ostatniej lekcji?

– Nie wiem, chyba wiedzę o społeczeństwie.

– Z Dickensem?

– Ano.

– A to myślę, że nic się nie stanie, jak spóźnisz się pięć minut. Pojedziemy w środę na dwudziestce do McDonalda, mam taką ochotę na kawę.

– Stary, ja jeszcze nawet nie mam osiemnastu – powiedziała Claire przez zatkany nos.

– Kiedy masz urodziny?

– W środę.

– O, to za dwa dni. No popatrz, ja mam wtedy imieniny.

– No popatrz. Wydaje mi się, że trzeba to opić.

– W pełni się z tobą zgadzam się.

Krótki moment, w którym oboje się uśmiechali i patrzyli sobie w oczy umknął wykłócającym się dziewczynom, lecz nie Gregowi. Będąc szczerym, wolał podsłuchiwać rozmowę Matta i Claire niż groźby Laury i jej odwoływania się do regulaminu szkoły.

* * *

– Nienawidzę francuskiego – jęknął żałośnie Greg, kartkując ogromne repetytorium.

– Przecież to twój drugi język – zauważyła Sally.

– Wiesz, artykuł i dwie rozprawki potrafią człowieka zniechęcić.

– Piszesz rozszerzenie, czego się spodziewałeś?

Greg posłał dziewczynie mordercze spojrzenie i wrócił do przewracania stron. Czasem i ulubiony przedmiot szkolny tracił swój urok, gdy nauczyciele zrzucali na ucznia bombę dodatkowych zadań i wypracowań. Fakt faktem, francuski nie sprawiał mu żadnych problemów, z racji tego, że połowa jego rodziny pochodziła z tego właśnie kraju, ale ilość i częstotliwość, z jaką nauczycielka zadawała kolejne prace do napisania przekraczała granice dobrego smaku. Stos nudnych, monotonnych i przede wszystkim łatwych ćwiczeń czekał na Grega po powrocie do domu praktycznie każdego dnia, i nie byłoby w tym nic złego, gdyby nie ich zdecydowany nadmiar.

I Pauline, wtrącająca mu się na lekcjach w zdanie. Ona miała swój przedmiot – angielski – i doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, jaką sympatią Greg darzył francuski, więc Greg wierzył, że z premedytacją odpowiadała na pytania nauczycielki szybciej, byleby zdążyć przed nim, byleby zabłysnąć. Aczkolwiek nie zawsze jej się to udawało...

Lestrade nie musiał nikomu nic udowadniać, w przeciwieństwie do Pauline. Cała klasa wiedziała, że to on szczytował na liście osób najlepiej radzących sobie z językiem francuskim, ten stan rzeczy nie zmienił się od pierwszego roku, dlatego we względnym spokoju słuchał marnej imitacji francuskiego akcentu wypływającej z popękanych ust Pauline.

Złość była najlepszą motywacją.

Greg postanowił, że w takim razie bez skrupułów będzie zabierał głos na lekcjach angielskiego, i nie obchodziły go skutki jego dziecinnego zachowania,

Chciała wojny? Proszę bardzo.


	3. Chapter 3

Wrzesień był do dupy. Próżno szukać innego zdania opuszczającego usta językowców, wraz z którym wypływał nieodłączny, niebieskawy dym papierosowy. Wszystko wydawało się iść nie po myśli uczniów i zauważył to nie tylko Greg – Dimmock, Sally i Anderson przynajmniej raz dziennie lamentowali na temat niesprawiedliwości losu, roli fatum w życiu człowieka, namiętnie spekulując, czy nie rzucić edukacji w diabły i zwyczajnie wyjechać z kraju.

Pozostało jednak na samych planach. Matura w ich przypadku była koniecznością, bowiem kto wybierał się do liceum, nie planując dalszego kształtowania się na wyższych uczelniach?

Jak się okazało, zdarzały się takie przypadki.

A w klasie trzeciej językowej trafiło się tych przypadków aż kilka.

Greg głowił się nad tą kwestią już którąś godzinę – dlaczego taka duszyczka ubzdurała sobie liceum, jeśli w trzeciej klasie postanowiła, że dłużej kształcić się nie chce? Czy chodziło tu o ilość klas? Tylko trzy lata, które, w porównaniu do czteroletniego technikum, wydawały się trwać krócej od mrugnięcia okiem, były aż tak kuszące? Czy to właśnie to było powodem, dla którego w jego klasie wylądowało tak wiele osób bez perspektyw, wciąż zastanawiających się, czy studia to aby na pewno dobry pomysł? Chciał zrozumieć, co nimi kierowało. Dlaczego nie przychodzili na lekcje? Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, z miłą chęcią odnotowywał ich nieobecność. Dlaczego w tak karygodny sposób zwracali się do nauczycieli, bez choćby grama szacunku i wdzięczności? Dlaczego się nie uczyli, jedynie powiększali kolekcje ocen niedostatecznych?

Doprowadzało go to do szewskiej pasji.

To, i nie tylko to.

Wrzesień zmierzał ku końcowi – dzięki Bogu. Miesiąc ten był jak dotąd najgorszym miesiącem jego życia. Nie mógł swobodnie rozmawiać na forum klasy, zważywszy na panującą zimną wojnę i wiele ciekawskich uszu, a napięta atmosfera dawała się każdemu z jego znajomych we znaki, sprawiając, że wszyscy warczeli na siebie. Bez pomocy Pauline szło mu coraz gorzej na angielskim. Bądź co bądź, dziewczyna miała w sobie to coś, co pchało cię ku lepszemu. A teraz? Na kim miał polegać? Na wpatrzonej w siebie Laurze, bez przerwy opowiadającej o problemach w związku z Lucasem? Wolał sobie odciąć nogę niż wylać przed nią swoje smutki i żale. Dimmock również się nie nadawał, mało co interesował się nauką, zwłaszcza odkąd zaczął kręcić z Camille. Sally i Anderson zajęci byli sobą. Claire biegała za Laurą, starając się zażegnać jej konflikty z Lucasem, w czym pomagała jej Natalie, lecz niezbyt chętnie. Caroline miała inne sprawy na głowie, Emily znalazła nowego chłopaka, a Tommy i Billy znikali gdzieś na całe dnie.

Greg znalazł się w tym wszystkim sam. Kotłowały się w nim niezliczone pokłady nienawiści, złości, desperacji i bezradności, i nie miał przed kim wylać tej piekącej, zatruwającej życie żółci. Nie wiedział właściwie, skąd brały się te negatywne emocje – możliwe, że matematyka, brak partnerki na studniówkę, kłótnie z rodzicami tak na niego wpłynęły. Od dawna to w sobie dusił, nic dziwnego, że po jakimś czasie bomba zaczęła tykać.

* * *

Na szczęście rozpoczął się październik, dając tym samym Gregowi nadzieję na odmianę losu. Nowy miesiąc, nowe przygody. Lepsze przygody.

Zaparkował samochód na względnie pustym parkingu, z racji, że przyjechał stosunkowo wcześnie, ale nie wysiadł od razu. Odpiął pasy, wyciągnął kluczyk ze stacyjki i rozsiadł się wygodnie, zamykając oczy. Myśl o sprawdzianie z historii przysłaniała roztaczającą się piękną wizję spokojnego dnia, ale zadecydował, że nie będzie skreślał dnia nim ten się dobrze nie zacznie. Do zachodu słońca jeszcze daleko.

Otworzył puszkę z napojem energetyzującym, ślepo wierząc w jego działanie, który wypił prawie jednym haustem. Nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Budził się co dwie godziny, doświadczając dziwnych reakcji ze strony mózgu na jego sny i zachowanie jego organizmu. Potykał się, spadał i nagle się budził, kopiąc pościel i niewidzialnego napastnika, próbującego zamordować go we śnie.

W końcu zawędrował na palarnię, gdzie spotkał Claire, Laurę i Matta, rozmawiających głośno na temat całkowicie mu nieznany.

– Cześć wszystkim – przywitał się, czym ukrócił spór toczący się między Laurą a Mattem.

– Witam, panie Lestrade – powiedział Matt z papierosem w ustach i uścisnął dłoń Grega.

– Wyglądasz koszmarnie.

– Dzięki, Laura, na ciebie zawsze można liczyć – powiedział, odpalając papierosa.

– Spójrz, jak pięknie ją urządziliśmy.

Matt dłonią wskazał metalowe przęsło, które uniemożliwiało im upadek w szczelinę pomiędzy palarnianym murkiem a ścianą szkoły. Bowiem obok palarni znajdowały się schody prowadzące w dół, do tajemniczych, zawsze zamkniętych drzwi. Dość osobliwe miejsce. Wracając; na słupkach przęsła zawieszone były paczki po papierosach, było ich zaledwie siedem, na trzydzieści osiem możliwych słupków, jednak widok sam w sobie robił wrażenie.

– Przypomina ogrodzenie Kurtza z „Jądra Ciemności".

– To samo powiedziałam! – krzyknęła Claire. – Spoko, w trzeciej klasie zrozumiesz.

Matt kiwnął głową.

– Stara, kurz to, bo pizga – powiedziała Laura i ciaśniej owinęła się wełnianym płaszczem.

– No proszę, po raz pierwszy w tym roku szkolnym. A jest pierwszy października. Gratulacje, długo wytrzymałaś.

– No, chodź już.

I w ten sposób na palarni został jedynie w towarzystwie Matta.

– Jak tam przygotowania do próbnych matur? – spytał młodszy chłopak.

– Szczerze? Nie widzę tego. Angielski i francuski przejdzie, ale matematyka… Szkoda gadać.

– Nie może być tak źle.

– Zdziwiłbyś się.

Tę wymuszoną wymianę zdań przerwało pojawienie się Raphaela i Deana, kolegów z klasy Matthewa, za co Greg w duszy dziękował Bogu. Dopalił szybko papierosa i ruszył do szkoły.

* * *

– Nie ma dzisiaj babki od francuskiego – powiedziała Sally pod koniec dziesięciominutowej przerwy, często nazywanej „dyszką", chowając telefon do kieszeni.

– Aha, świetnie, jakby nie mogli dać zastępstw wcześniej – mruknął Greg. – Najlepiej poinformować ucznia o zmianie godzinę przed.

– Organizacja Barts nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać – powiedziała Claire.

– Idziemy na piwo na trzepak? I tak mamy dwie godziny w czytelni, powie się Agathy, żeby nas wpisała na listę obecności, babka i tak nie zauważy.

– Greg, muszę przyznać, to twój najlepszy pomysł w tym roku.

– Droga Lauro, doceniam te miłe słowa płynące z twoich ust.

– Zimno jest – jęknęła Sally.

– Wolisz wódkę na rozgrzanie? – spytał przekornie Greg.

Sally pokręciła głową. Gdy usłyszeli nikłe brzęczenie dzwonka, ze zbolałym westchnięciem udali się na lekcje matematyki.

* * *

Wypili po trzy piwa na głowę. Nie byli pijani. Prócz oczywiście Laury, ale słaba głowa nie pozwalała jej na spożywanie dużej ilości alkoholu. Właściwie to jakiejkolwiek. Claire często żartowała, że wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na butelkę piwa albo wódki, by Laura się wstawiła. Doświadczenie nauczyło Grega, że stwierdzenie to było prawdą.

Po przyjściu do szkoły w lepszym lub gorszym stanie, zawędrowali pod salę od historii, znajdującą się na drugim piętrze w prawym skrzydle, na wprost schodów. Włócząc ociężale nogami, mijając klasę od angielskiego, Greg zauważył chłopaka otoczonego dramatyczną aurą, zbyt młodego, jak na ucznia gimnazjum, a tym bardziej liceum bądź technikum. Wyglądał, jakby kogoś szukał, ponieważ nieustannie rozglądał się po korytarzu. Nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi, dlatego postanowił, jako przykładny obywatel, pomóc dzieciakowi w potrzebie. I tak mieli dużo czasu – dwudziestominutowa przerwa dopiero się zaczęła.

– Siema, młody, szukasz kogoś? – spytał Greg, podchodząc do chłopaka.

Chłopak rzucił mu krótkie, badawcze spojrzenie.

– Pijany na wiele mi się nie zdasz.

– Nie jestem pi… Hej, skąd wiesz, że piłem?

– Czerwone policzki, delikatnie przekrwione oczy, nie potrafisz utrzymać wzroku utkwionego w jednym punkcie, pomijając oczywiście maskowany gumą do żucia zapach piwa. Nie wspominając o koszuli.

– Co z nią? – spytał, gdy wywód chłopca zakorzenił się w jego mózgu, a pierwsza fala zdziwienia ustąpiła.

– Gdzie znajdę Mycrofta?

Chłopak wydawał się mieć za nic kulturę osobistą. Z obrzydzeniem przyglądał się mijającym go nastolatkom, i z pewnego rodzaju wyższością patrzył na Grega. Czarny, długi płaszcz dramatycznie opinał jego kruchą sylwetkę, a ciemne, kręcone włosy sterczały w różnych kierunkach. Jedynie te przenikliwe oczy, które zdawały się zaglądać wgłąb duszy, przykuwały uwagę. Oczy widzące rzeczy nieuchwytne dla oka przeciętnego Johna.

– Co to jest Mycrofta? – zdziwił się Greg, poprawiając swój plecak.

– Widzę, że wypite trzy piwa dały ci się we znaki. Postaram się więc w najprostszy sposób wytłumaczyć ci, po co tu przyszedłem. Mycroft to mój brat. Mój tłusty, rudy brat. Uczęszcza do tej zapomnianej przez Boga placówki. Popełniłem jednak błąd w moich obliczeniach, nie wziąłem pod uwagę faktu, że tymi korytarzami przetacza się, na oko, tysiąc sto dwadzieścia siedem osób, i znalezienie go może okazać się nieco trudniejsze niż na początku zakładałem.

– Fajnie – powiedział niewzruszony. – A do jakiej klasy chodzi?

– Przypuszczam, że do trzeciej.

– Profil?

– Z profilu wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej charakterystyczny. Jakby to było możliwe. Jego nos… Istna tragedia.

– Mam na myśli profil klasy.

– Nie wiem.

– Nie wiesz?

– Usuwam z pamięci zbędne informacje.

– To, do jakiej klasy chodzi twój brat, uważasz za zbędną informację?

– W rzeczy samej.

– Musisz być prawdziwym skarbem – mruknął Greg i podrapał się po skroni. – Dobra, liceum czy technikum?

– Liceum.

– Zawęża nam się grono. Um, co do niego bardziej pasuje: sport, biologia, matematyka czy angielski.

– Jeśli interesowałby go sport, nie wyglądałby jak czerwony mamut. Mycroft wie wszystko o wszystkim, dlatego twoja taktyka na nic się zda.

– No weź, młody, nie uwierzę, że nic o nim nie wiesz.

Chłopak zamknął oczy na chwilę.

– Nic a nic.

– O Boże, dobra, to możemy się przejść i go poszukać.

– Liczyłem, że mnie do niego zaprowadzisz.

– Jak mam cię, kurwa, zaprowadzić, skoro nie wiem, _do kogo_ mam cię zaprowadzić?!

– Sherlock?!

Czyjś krzyk odznaczył się na tle innych krzyków wypełniających korytarz, co sprawiło, że Greg podniósł wzrok. Na schodach prowadzących na drugie piętro zobaczył chłopaka, który podczas rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego uratował mu życie i pożyczył mu swoją zapalniczkę. I to właśnie on był nadawcą ów krzyku. Chłopak powiedział coś do dziewczyny stojącej u jego boku, po czym ruszył w ich stronę. Znów odziany był w nienaganny garnitur, a na krawacie zapiętą miał elegancką spinkę.

– Sherlocku, na miłość boską, co ty tutaj robisz?!

– Otaczający mnie w szkole plebs skutecznie okrada mnie z chęci do egzystowania w tym skorumpowanym świecie – odpowiedział spokojnie, nie patrząc na brata.

– Okrada cię w każdej sekundzie twojego życia. Dlaczego uciekłeś ze szkoły?

– Wykład Jenkinsa na temat struktury molekularnej kwasu deoksyrybonukleinowego. Nie mogłem tego słuchać.

– To jeszcze nie jest powód do ucieczki! – Chłopak przerwał i popatrzył na Grega. – Najmocniej przepraszam za tego małego diabła. Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo cię nie uraził.

– Nie uraziłem go za bardzo, uraziłem go wystarczająco – wtrącił, jak się okazało, Sherlock.

– Zamilcz, piekielny wyrzutku.

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział Greg, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Skoro znalazłeś brata to będę się zwijał.

– Jeszcze raz przepraszam.

Greg machnął dłonią i skierował się pod salę od historii. Gdy odchodził, usłyszał obietnicę Mycrofta, że po powrocie do domu pozwoli Sherlockowi eksperymentować na owczych oczach, jeśli obieca, że już więcej w tym miesiącu nie ucieknie.

* * *

Nie mógł się skupić na sprawdzianie. Nauczycielka chodziła po klasie, co działało na jego niekorzyść – ukryty w piórniku telefon ze zdjęciami notatek był niczym skarbnica wiedzy, którą miał na wyciągnięcie ręki, ale przechadzki pani Dukemond udaremniały jego starania.

Koniec końców napisał ten przeklęty sprawdzian, ale nie był zadowolony ze swojej pracy. Nie zdziwiłby się, jeżeli nauczycielka poprosiłaby go o zostanie po lekcji.

Cały czas myślał o owczych oczach i rudowłosym Mycroftcie. Nie przypominał on czerwonego mamuta, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Był wyjątkowo szczupły, szczuplejszy od niego, a Greg do umięśnionych mężczyzn się nie zaliczał, więc skonfundowanie Grega opisem Sherlocka było tym większe.

Mycroft.

Nietypowe imię. Z resztą nietypowe, jak cała osoba Mycrofta i jego garnitury. Który nastolatek samowolnie ubierał się w trzyczęściowe garnitury ze spinkami droższymi od niejednego samochodu? Przypominał on Harry'ego Harta. Brakowało mu tylko kuloodpornej parasolki, wtedy Greg nie miałby wątpliwości co do przynależności Mycrofta do narodowej siatki szpiegowskiej. Chociaż kto wie, czarny parasol uwieszony był na jego ręce pierwszego września...


	4. Chapter 4

Październik wcale nie zapowiadał się lepiej. Mimo, iż Gregowi udało się jak dotąd nie dostać ani jednej oceny niedostatecznej, jego wyniki w nauce nie były tak do końca zadowalające.

W pierwszy czwartek miesiąca miało miejsce głosowanie na przewodniczącego, zastępce i skarbnika klasy, zważywszy na to, że to właśnie w czwartki odbywały się godziny wychowawcze klasy trzeciej językowej. W istocie, nazwanie tej szopki głosowaniem byłoby obraźliwe dla innych głosowań, podczas których faktycznie można było się do czegoś przyczynić, coś zmienić, zrobić coś dobrego dla pewnej grupy społecznej, pomóc w rozwoju, zwrócić uwagę na błędy i niedociągnięcia.

– Są jacyś chętni na przewodniczącego? – spytała wychowawczyni, pani Yellowstone, patrząc na uczniów znad okularów–połówek. – Jak zwykle nie.

– Właściwie to jest... – powiedziała Pauline, a krew w żyłach Grega zagotowała się samoistnie na dźwięk jej słodziutkiego głosiku. – Jeśli, oczywiście, nikt nie ma nic przeciwko – dodała z uśmiechem.

Greg nie dał się nabrać. Greg znał Pauline czternaście lat i doskonale widział jej motywy ukrywane pod maską kłamliwej kurtuazji. Dziewczyna chciała im dopiec, w szczególności Claire i Laurze, ponieważ druga z nich sprawowała rządy przewodniczącego w zeszłym roku, mniej lub bardziej umiejętnie. W przeciągu dwóch lat klasa wybrała się na jedną wycieczkę poza granice Londynu i aż raz tajemniczym sposobem znaleźli się w kinie, zmuszeni do oglądania amatorskiego filmu, w którym zagrał nauczyciel wiedzy o społeczeństwie, Martin Dukemond, i kontrowersyjny nauczyciel historii, Robert Brown.

Pauline nigdy nie paliła się do rządzenia. Często mówiła Gregowi, że nie lubiła czuć na sobie odpowiedzialności, decydować za innych, stawać przed wyborem, od którego zależała bliska przyszłość innych ludzi. Właśnie dlatego Greg wiedział, że jej kandydatura była swoistym policzkiem wymierzonym Laurze.

Cóż, patrząc obiektywnie na tę sprawę, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Laura była kiepskim przewodniczącym klasy, ale w pewnym sensie każdy się tego spodziewał – dziewczyna dbała tylko i wyłącznie o swoje dobro, nie interesowała się integracją językowców i, przede wszystkim, była zbyt zajęta konkursami historycznymi. I chełpieniem się swoimi przeciętnymi osiągnięciami, jakby co najmniej została wyróżniona przez premiera. Greg w tym momencie nie był pewny, czy jego niechęć do Pauline była większa od awersji do Laury.

– To wspaniale. – Yellowstone przywróciła Grega do rzeczywistości klaśnięciem dłońmi. – Reszta _na pewno_ nie ma nic przeciwko, prawda? – zapytała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.

– Może chociaż w tym roku uda nam się gdzieś pojechać – powiedziała Pauline, niby to dla żartu, a przynajmniej Yellowstone tak to odebrała, ale Gregowi wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na czerwoną twarz Laury, by upewnić się w przekonaniu, że ten rok za żadne skarby świata nie będzie spokojny.

– Dobrze, kto więc zajmie się klasowymi pieniędzmi?

W sali zapadła cisza, ponieważ, jak na prawdziwych nastolatków przystało, nikt nie chciał brać na siebie odpowiedzialności zbierania składek i ciągłego rozliczania się z wciąż napływającymi sumami. Greg w międzyczasie sprawdził swojego Snapchata.

– No ja mogę – odezwała się Caroline po długiej przerwie.

– Cudownie. A, nie. Jeszcze nam zastępca został. Jakiś chętny?

– To ja się zgłaszam – powiedziała Deana bez większego przejęcia.

– Wszystkim pasuje taki skład tegorocznej trójki?

Językowcy nie odpowiedzieli, zajęci sobą. Laura szeptała do Claire, która uśmiechała się nieobecnie, robiąc sobie zdjęcia.

* * *

Nowe twarze mijane na każdym kroku nie były żadnym fenomenem, zwłaszcza w przypadku Barts, gdzie przez korytarz przewijało się ponad tysiąc osób. Greg niektórych ludzi widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, mimo że uczęszczali do starszych klas, co dziwiło go bez końca, a jednak w tłumie bezimiennych twarzy ani razu nie dostrzegł Mycrofta od pamiętnego incydentu sprzed przeszło tygodnia.

Jak to było możliwe?

Na palarni także się nie pojawiał, a Greg sumiennie przychodził tam prawie na każdej przerwie, więc po prostu nie mógł mu umknąć. Owcze oczy, które obiecał bratu, nie dawały mu spokoju. To jakaś obca Gregowi metafora? Jakiś wyszukany slang lub eufemizm? Kto normalny obiecywał mizantropicznemu dzieciakowi eksperymenty na organach martwych zwierząt?

* * *

Po dwóch tygodniach Greg postanowił odpuścić. Mycroft najwidoczniej postanowił zaszyć się pod ziemię, a skoro tego właśnie chciał – Greg uszanował tę decyzję. I tak mu nie zależało na bliższym poznaniu rudego nastolatka. Zresztą, na głowie miał teraz inne problemy, a mianowicie tematy maturalne zadane przez Lady Smallwood. Pięć tematów, które każdy z uczniów musiał zaprezentować przed całą klasą w ramach próbnej matury ustnej, mającej na celu przygotowanie ich do tej prawdziwej.

Greg nie wzbraniał się przed pisaniem rozległych rozprawek i wypracowań, wręcz przeciwnie – czuł się w tym dobrze, słowa praktycznie same cisnęły mu się na palce. Naprawdę lubił pisać rozprawki, ale myśl o mówieniu na forum klasy, tak, że wszyscy byli w stanie go usłyszeć, przyprawiała go o zawrót głowy, aczkolwiek wiedział, że podczas lekcji nikt nie zwracał uwagi na osobę mówiącą prócz nauczycielki. To poprawiało mu nastrój aż o jeden procent.

Widząc na sobie wzrok dwudziestu par oczu, zawsze zaczynał się jąkać, plątać w swoich wypowiedziach, gubić wątek, mylić fakty, czerwienić, mówić za szybko i zbyt niewyraźnie, by ktokolwiek mógł rozszyfrować jego bełkot. Nienawidził przemawiać do większych grup, z czystym sumieniem przyznawał, że po prostu się tego bał, a bał się niewielu rzeczy. Publiczne upokorzenie nie było jednym z przeżyć, o których szybko zapominał. Publiczne upokorzenie było jego największym koszmarem, nękającym go szczególnie w momencie tuż przed zaśnięciem.

* * *

Po powrocie ze szkoły, praktycznie rzucił się na swoje łóżko ze zbolałym jęknięciem. Zmęczony był jak diabli, pod opadającymi powiekami czuł przysłowiowy piasek, którego za cholerę nie mógł się pozbyć nawet po wypiciu mocnej kawy. Wiercił się przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnął telefon z tylnej kieszeni spodni i wszedł na Facebooka, ponieważ irytujący dźwięk nowych wiadomości nie dawał mu spokoju.

Od: **Claire**

 _Rezerwuj sobie dwudziestego ósmego października_

Zmarszczył brwi.

Do: **Claire**

 _Co jest 28?_

W oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź rzucił lekko poduszką w swoją kotkę, próbującą ze wszystkich sił dostać się do jego szafy. Biało–bury kot zamiauczał przeraźliwie, polizał się po grzbiecie i znów podjął się próby wtargnięcia do szafy.

– A rób sobie co chcesz – westchnął ciężko.

Kilka sekund później po kotce nie było śladu. Na dźwięk zamykających się drzwiczek przewrócił oczami.

Od: **Claire**

 _Moja 18stka. Bez prezentu nie wpuszczam_

Greg parsknął i przetarł twarz.

Od: **Claire**

 _Restauracja La Rossa, wiesz, koło stacji benzynowej. O siódmej zaczynamy_

Od: **Dimmock**

 _Co kupujesz Claire?_

Od: **Laura**

 _składamy się po piętnaście funtów_

Od: **Laura**

 _boże w końcu się zdecydowała_

Od: **Laura**

 _myślałam że nie zrobi tej osiemnastki_

Od: **Laura**

 _stary w ogóle pisał do Ciebie ostatnio Lucas?_

Greg chciał odpoczynku. Chciał chwili pieprzonego spokoju, przerwy od natrętnej Laury, od niezorganizowanego Dimmocka, od szkoły, od tematów maturalnych, od ludzi, od życia! Jeden dzień! Albo chociaż kilka godzin...

Do: **Laura**

 _ok. nie pisał. idę spać._

Wysłał wiadomość i czym prędzej wyłączył dźwięk. Ściągnął skarpetki, w których za żadne skarby świata by nie zasnął i, nie zwracając uwagi na ciasne spodnie i niewygodną koszulę, przykrył się kołdrą po same uszy. Sen przyszedł znacznie szybciej niż się spodziewał.

* * *

Obudził się po pięciu godzinach, znacznie bardziej zmęczony. Spojrzał na telefon i skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył trzy nieodebrane połączenia, pięć wiadomości tekstowych i prawdopodobnie dwadzieścia wiadomości na Facebooku od Laury. W dodatku konferencja składająca się z niego, Dimmocka, Tommy'ego, Billy'ego, Daniela i Lucasa najwidoczniej oszalała, bo gdy na nią wszedł, zauważył ponad sto dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć wiadomości. Wzniósł oczy do nieba i zapytał Boga, w którego nie wierzył, dlaczego tak go doświadczał. Ziewnął przeciągle i odłożył telefon na parapet tuż obok jego głowy, nie przejmując się absolutnie niczym. Ziewnął kolejny raz, zastanawiając się, czy szczęka mogła mu wypaść i czy to bolało.

Z szafy dobiegało ciche pochrapywanie. Kochał swojego kota, ale musiał przyznać, że było z niej wyjątkowo paskudne stworzenie. Chrapała głośniej niż jego rodzice!

Po chwili drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się ze skrzypnięciem. Ujrzał twarz ojca.

– Opróżnij zmywarkę – powiedział zdawkowo.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć – mruknął do siebie i spróbował udusić się poduszką.

Nie udało mu się, więc niechętnie wygrzebał się spod ciepłej pościeli i poszedł do kuchni. Matka oglądała „Doktora Who", popijając piwo z dużej filiżanki.

– Wstał królewicz? To świetnie, bo zmywarka czeka.

– Zostałem już poinformowany. Specjalnie czekaliście, aż się obudzę? Nikt z was nie mógł jej opróżnić, gdy spałem?

– Nie – odpowiedziała nieobecnie i pogłośniła telewizor.

Greg jęknął, ale zabrał się za opróżnianie tego cholernego urządzenia z piekła rodem.

– Załatwisz mi potem wyjście na peta? – spytał, odkładając talerze.

– Cieszę się, że gdy pójdę do piekła, ty też tam będziesz – powiedziała poważnie, jednak chłopak wiedział, że był to tylko żart. Rodzina Lestrade słynęła z pokrzywionego poczucia humoru.

* * *

Resztę czwartkowego wieczoru spędził w ten sam sposób, w jaki spędzał każdy wieczór swojego życia – oglądał serial, a w przerwach sprawdzał Tumblra. Aktualnie wziął pod lupę „Stranger Things" z racji tego, że Laura i Claire gorąco mu go polecały, a że wierzył w umiejętności wybiórcze tej drugiej, postanowił zaryzykować i naprawdę się cieszył z podjętego ryzyka. Serial był niesamowity.

Nie mógł się jednak rozkoszować intrygującą fabułą, ponieważ myśl o studniówce zatruwała jego umysł. Do wydarzenia zostały niecałe cztery miesiące, a on nadal nie znalazł partnerki. Żołądek zaciskał mu się nieprzyjemnie. Claire powiedziała mu w tajemnicy, że zastanawiała się nad rezygnacją z powodu braku partnera, więc może i on powinien rozważyć tę opcję? Laura wielokrotnie wspominała, że to wstyd pójść na studniówkę samemu, dlatego nawet nie brał tego pod uwagę. Musiał w końcu kogoś zaprosić. A jakby tak zapytać Claire? Dzięki temu i on i ona mieliby z kim spędzić ten niefortunny wieczór, przy czym Greg nie martwiłby się, że jego osoba towarzysząca rozmyśli się w ostatniej chwili i zostawi go na lodzie. Chociaż z drugiej strony słyszał w głowie głos Laury, w kółko powtarzający, niczym jakąś pieprzoną mantrę: „Stary, studniówkowa atmosfera, zdjęcia par, tańce, picie, na pewno pod koniec do czegoś dojdzie". Nie chciał, by między nim i Claire do czegoś dochodziło. Dziewczyna była dla niego jak siostra, myślenie o niej w tych kategoriach było po prostu _złe_.

Modlił się o prędkie objęcia śmierci.

* * *

Stał właśnie pod salą od francuskiego, czekając na resztę, gdy zjawiła się rozanielona Claire.

– No hej, piękny – powiedziała radośnie i usiadła przy drzwiach.

– No hej, piękna. Coś ty taka wesoła? – spytał, zaniepokojony widokiem uśmiechu na jej twarzy.

– A tak sobie. Człowiek już nie może być ot tak szczęśliwy?

– Ten? – wskazał dziewczynę palcem i uniósł brwi znacząco. Dziewczyna zgromiła go wzrokiem. – Gdzie masz Laurę?

Claire wzruszyła ramionami.

– Pewnie jej nie będzie, pokłóciła się z Lucasem, w wyniku czego skończyła u sąsiadki, pijąc wódkę. A znasz Laurę...

– Ta, nie przypominaj mi.

Greg odruchowo rozejrzał się po korytarzu, choć nie wiedział dlaczego. Ostatnimi czasy dość często się rozglądał w poszukiwaniu Mycrofta, najwidoczniej nawyk pozostał. Poniedziałkowy poranek nie zapowiadał się ciekawie: o ile sprawdzian z francuskiego na pierwszej lekcji nie pozbawiał go chęci do życia, kartkówka z matematyki robiła to za zdwojoną siłą. Dlaczego, do cholery, się nie nauczył? Miał na to pięć dni! Ale oczywiście Greg musiał spędzić te pięć dni na użalaniu się nad swoim losem, oglądaniu serialu i pisaniu rozprawek na dodatkowe zajęcia z francuskiego. No dobrze, poświęcił im dwie godziny w niedzielną noc, jednak to nie zmieniało faktu, że miał dużo do zrobienia, a wizja obliczania objętości graniastosłupów nie wydawała mu się aż tak przyjemna, co kolejny odcinek „Stranger Things".

– Boże, padam na pysk – jęknął i usiadł obok Claire.

– Widziałam te snapy o trzeciej w nocy.

– Pewnie dlatego, bo ci je wysłałem.

– Zabawne. Wcale. Jeśli nie chcesz być zmęczony, idź spać wcześniej.

– No ale kto powiedział, że mam zdrowe metody radzenia sobie z tym, co przyniesie mi los? – spytał beznadziejnie. – Masz coś do jedzenia? Jestem strasznie głodny.

– Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, bym przyniosła do szkoły jakieś jedzenie? Nie sądzę – odpowiedziała od razu. – Stary, ty padniesz tutaj za niedługo.

– Nie miałbym nic przeciwko...

Wkrótce dołączyła do nich Sally wraz z Andersonem i Dimmockiem. Ich grobowy dowcip polepszył Gregowi nastrój, ponieważ nic nie pomagało mu tak, jak narzekanie na upadek cywilizacyjny i wyrażanie niechęci do egzystowania w tym marnym świecie. Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności, a gdy nie dostrzegł trzyczęściowego garnituru, wrócił do rozmowy.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg wrócił do swojej ławki, usiadł na krześle, po czym niezbyt delikatnie wrzucił zeszyt do plecaka, nie siląc się na ukrywanie rodzącego się w nim niezadowolenia. Dotknął gorącej twarzy wierzchnią stroną dłoni i otworzył okno, kompletnie ignorując sprzeciwy i jęki Agathy, której wiecznie było zimno. W dupie miał Agathy, w ogóle wszystko miał głęboko w dupie – cały ten przeklęty system edukacji, zasrane studia i wibrujący od wiadomości telefon.

– Co masz? – spytała Caroline.

– Kurwa, trzy – warknął cicho, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

– Serio? O kurde, to nawet nie chcę myśleć, co ja dostanę...

– Czy ten poniedziałek może być gorszy?

Greg był zły. Chociaż „zły" to mało powiedziane – był cholernie wściekły! Nauczył się materiału, sumiennie powtarzał przez weekend każdy z pięciu możliwych tematów maturalnych, mówił nawet przed rodzicami, by przyzwyczaić się do obecności publiki, a mimo to dostał pieprzone trzy, ponieważ zaczął się jąkać i zapomniał o połowie informacji, które zdążył wcześniej ładnie rozpisać w zeszycie. Miał przemożną ochotę wytargać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy.

Rozumiał temat. Rozumiał swoje argumenty potwierdzające słuszność jego tezy. Rozumiał przywołane w wypowiedzi utwory. Dlaczego zatem nie potrafił sklecić jednego, sensownego zdania podrzędnie złożonego? Dlaczego zdążył się spocić nim otworzył usta?

Postanowił, że będzie krzyczeć, jeżeli ktokolwiek w klasie zdobędzie wyższą ocenę od niego. Mimo oczywistego stresu przemawiającego na jego niekorzyść, odpowiedział w miarę poprawnie. To surowość oceniania stanowiła problem.

Greg powoli zaczynał się uspokajać, jednak nie przestał przeklinać pod nosem i złorzeczyć na wszystko i wszystkich.

Po usłyszeniu dzwonka bez zastanowienia udał się na palarnie. Można powiedzieć, że wręcz tam pobiegł, pokonując trzy schody na raz, nie zwracając uwagi na osoby, które przypadkiem potrącił i prawie wywrócił. Musiał zapalić. W mgnieniu oka pokonał trzydzieści schodów i znalazł się przy wyjściu prowadzącym do małego skrawka nieba. Wyciągnął z czarnej, skórzanej kurtki paczkę papierosów, ramieniem otworzył drzwi i ruszył przed siebie. Szybkim wzrokiem ogarnął znajdujących się tam ludzi – nie było ich wielu, ponieważ uczniowie zazwyczaj czekali na _dziesiątkę_ , by zatruć swój organizm nikotyną, a podczas pięciominutowej przerwy nikt nie chciał ryzykować spóźnieniem. Znał kilkoro z nich, w tym Matta, Raphaela, Deana, Mike'a, który chodził do klasy językowej dwa lata temu, ale przepisał się do wojskowej, gdy uznał, że nie był materiałem na językowca, drugiego Mike'a, dawnego przyjaciela Laury, aktualnie jej wroga publicznego numer trzy i dwie dziewczyny z jego starego gimnazjum. Szybko wypalił papierosa, chcąc skupić się na gryzącym dymie, odsyłając tym samym zalewającą go od środka żółć w niepamięć. Nie udało mu się.

– Witam, panie Lestrade – powiedział Matthew i podszedł do niego.

– Matt, błagam cię, nie dzisiaj.

– Rozumiem. – Uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście i czym prędzej się oddalił.

Płuca bolały go niemiłosiernie, ale nie to mu w tej chwili przeszkadzało. Wyrzucił niedopałek i ruszył do szkoły. Czekały go dwie godziny historii, a na samą myśl o długich i nudnych wywodach nauczycielki robiło mu się słabo.

Gdy znalazł się przed klasą, gdzie stał już Dimmock z Andersonem i Sally, odruchowo rozejrzał się po korytarzu. Tabun ludzi, głównie wrzeszczących i zagubionych pierwszoklasistów, zalewał długi hol, co przypomniało mu o jego początkach w Barts – wtedy jeszcze miał nadzieje i perspektywy na przyszłość. Dobre czasy. A teraz? Teraz została mu jedynie chęć przetrwania do najbliższego piątku.

– Stary, trzymasz się? – spytał Anderson, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu, widocznie zauważając stan przyjaciela.

– Nawet mi nie mów. Nie no, podejdę do niej kiedyś po lekcji, bo normalnie jak widzę wzrok Pauline to szlag mnie trafia. Ja wiem, że ona mnie ocenia. Znam ją, zawsze to robiła, zawsze komentowała. Każdego z was jechała równo.

– A, proszę cię, czym się przejmujesz – powiedziała Sally i machnęła ręką. – To tylko tematy maturalne, Smallwood robi to po to, by cię nauczyć mówienia przed innymi. Nie wpisuje tych ocen do dziennika.

Greg chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się powstrzymał, bo Sally miała rację. Oceny z tematów lądowały w specjalnym zeszyciku Smallwood, z których później kobieta wyciągała średnią arytmetyczną, co miało na celu nadzorowanie postępu poszczególnych jednostek i było to zdaniem Grega sprawiedliwe wyjście z tej całej sytuacji. Niektórzy wciąż mieli problem ze sformułowaniem odpowiedniej tezy i przywoływaniem tekstów literackich zgodnych z tematem, dlatego inicjatywa Lady Smallwood mu się spodobała.

Wkrótce dołączyła do nich Claire wraz z Laurą, Tommy i Billy, Caroline, Natalie i Emily, która wyjątkowo pojawiła się dzisiaj w szkole i grupa przyjaciół wspólnie weszła do sali.

* * *

– I jak się czujesz ze świadomością, że w listopadzie są próbne matury? – spytała Claire, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

– Zajebiście, stara, matma wypada w moje urodziny – warknęła Laura. Greg zaśmiał się pod nosem. – Sally, idziesz z Andersonem na studniówkę? – umiejętnie zmieniła temat.

Sally wydała z siebie dźwięk zdychającego kota, który idealnie odzwierciedlił nastrój Grega. Laura zawsze wiedziała, co powiedzieć, by wyssać z człowieka energię życiową, trzeba było jej to przyznać.

– A mam jakieś wyjście?

– No wiesz, wyjście zawsze jest.

– Właśnie... Halo! Jest sprawa – prawie krzyknęła Pauline i wyszła na środek pomieszczenia, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej klasy. Przerwa między historiami zapowiadała się coraz lepiej. – À propos studniówki. Teraz nie mamy za dużo czasu – twarz dziewczyny przybrała czerwoną barwę – więc może na wychowawczej zaczniemy ustalać szczegóły. Poślę listę, na którą wpiszą się chętni. Napiszcie też, czy idziecie z osobą towarzyszącą.

– Lepiej późno niż wcale – szepnęła oburzona Laura.

Greg siłą powstrzymał się od wydłubania sobie oka długopisem.

Jutro zapyta Claire.

* * *

Pod koniec tego jakże owocnego dnia czekało ich jeszcze wychowanie fizyczne. Pierwsze w tym roku, co było dziwne zważywszy na fakt, że niedawno rozpoczął się październik, a poniedziałków i czwartków minęło już sporo. Greg ucieszył się, naprawdę się ucieszył, że w końcu mógł odreagować budujący się w nim od rana stres poprzez kopanie piłki i bieg do utraty tchu. Wysiłek pozwalał mu zapomnieć o tych wszystkich błahostkach, gdy biegł liczyło się tylko tu i teraz, liczyły się jego mięśnie i tor, który miał przemierzyć w jak najkrótszym czasie. Dostarczało to też endorfin.

Przed lekcją razem z Andersonem i Dimmockiem zahaczył oczywiście o palarnię, bo przecież każdy doskonale wiedział, że papieros przed bieganiem polepszał wydajność płuc. No, może nie było to prawdą, ale wmawiali to sobie, by uciszyć wyrzuty sumienia. Rozmawiali o prezencie dla Claire. Podobno Laura zdążyła zorganizować plan działania – trzy albumy ulubionych zespołów Claire, o których bez przerwy wspominała zakupi ona, a bordowymi Roshe Run miała się zająć Caroline. Poza tym, Laura stawiała na prezenty praktyczne i wykonane własnoręcznie, dlatego dodatkiem do płyt i butów miała się stać duża laurka. Greg nie raz widział kolekcję laurek od Laury w pokoju Claire; urodzinowe, świąteczne i nawet walentynkowe, więc uznał, że kolejna kartka z pewnością się jej spodoba.

Po siedmiu minutach wrócili do szkoły. Minęli czytelnię, wejście do biblioteki, przeszli krótki korytarzyk i znaleźli się w przestronnym atrium z czterema stołami do ping ponga i zdjęciami byłych uczniów szkoły obwieszonych medalami. Jedna ze ścian atrium zbudowana była wyłącznie z okien, dzięki czemu mogli obserwować pobliskie kamienice i parking, z którego korzystał jedynie personel szkoły, a także wąski chodniczek prowadzący do głównego parkingu dla uczniów. Przechodzili tamtędy najczęściej mieszkańcy starych kamienic i dzieci z podstawówki, choć nie raz się zdarzyło, że policja odprawiała tam obchód z powodu palących w ukryciu nastolatków.

Trójka językowców dosiadła się do Tommy'ego, Billy'ego i Adama, jak zwykle pogrążonego w rozmyślaniach na tematy całkowicie otoczeniu obce, a wkrótce po tym dołączył do nich Lucas w towarzystwie Daniela i Jamesa.

W oczekiwaniu na nauczyciela sprawdził zastępstwa na jutrzejszy dzień.

– Stary, jak to jest – mruknął do Dimmocka – że nie ma dwudziestu nauczycieli i to żadnego z naszych?

– Ponieważ, mój drogi przyjacielu, sprawiedliwość nie istnieje, a my tkwimy w piekle zwanym „życiem" – zakończył, dramatycznie przykładając rękę do piersi.

– Trudno mi się z tobą nie zgodzić – zaśmiał się.

W tej samej chwili wzrok Grega przykuły znajome, rude włosy. Ich właściciel niespiesznie przechadzał się chodniczkiem, w jednej dłoni trzymając przyłożony do ucha telefon, a w drugiej – dymiącego papierosa. Przez jego ramię przewieszona była parasolka, co wcale Grega nie zdziwiło, mimo że dzień należał do raczej bezchmurnych. Tym razem jednak nie miał on na sobie trzyczęściowego garnituru, chociaż jego strój był równie ekscentryczny; brązowa marynarka w szkocką kratę, jasne i dobrze dopasowane do jego długich i szczupłych nóg jeansy z wyjątkowo wysoko kończącą się nogawką, odsłaniającą _fioletowe_ skarpetki, a na domiar złego szkoty w piaskowym kolorze. Gdy odwrócił się przodem do szyb z zamiarem przejrzenia się, Greg dostrzegł, że odziany był także w wełnianą kamizelkę w odcieniu mdłej zieleni, pod którą kryła się biała koszula. Mycroft poprawił idealnie ułożone włosy i wolnym krokiem skierował się w stronę parkingu.

Greg szturchnął Lucasa łokciem.

– Wiesz coś o nim?

Lucas spojrzał przed siebie i parsknął na widok rudowłosego nastolatka.

– O nim nikt nic nie wie. Chodzę z nim do klasy trzeci rok, a czuję się, jakbym go nie znał.

– Pieprzysz? On jest z twojej klasy?

– Ta. Microsoft Holmes, czy jakoś tak. Mega dziwadło. Zresztą, widziałeś co miał na sobie. Kto normalny się tak ubiera?

– Znamy się dwa lata i ani razu o nim nie wspomniałeś? – zdziwił się Greg, chcąc uniknąć przyznania Lucasowi racji.

– Stary, bo do niego wszystko dociera! – Uniósł ręce w powietrze, by nadać dramaturgii swojej wypowiedzi. – Jak raz powiedziałem Cobbowi, że typek musi być dziewicą, następnego dnia babka od niemieckiego kazała mi ponownie pisać sprawdzian, bo „ewidentnie praca była niesamodzielna". – Skrzywił się. – No, może i była, ale skąd ona mogła to wiedzieć? Od pierwszej klasy jadę na ściągach i jakoś nigdy mnie nie przyłapała. Kazała mi się szmata cieszyć, że nie zadzwoniła do mojej matki, czaisz?

– I to niby on cię wsypał?

– No a jak? Pieprzony konfident i tyle – mruknął Lucas ze złością. – W dodatku lizus. Wiesz, pogaduszki z nauczycielami, niezmienna średnia sześć zero i te sprawy. Żenujące... Znika raz w tygodniu, chuj wie gdzie, przerwy też spędza z tą całą Antheą z daleka od nas. Ale to nawet lepiej. Chociaż ta Anthea całkiem niezła... Boże, tylko nie mów Laurze, że to powiedziałem. Najdziwniejszy koleś, jakiego znam. W sumie, nie, nie znam. Najdziwniejszy, jakiego w życiu spotkałem – poprawił się. – Greg, on po jednej sekundzie potrafi wywnioskować, czy zeszłej nocy kogoś zaliczyłeś! – krzyknął, a wuefista, który pojawił się znikąd, popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Appleton, zważaj na słowa, dobrze?

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał.

– Zaraz do was przyjdę – powiedział nauczyciel i zniknął za drzwiami malutkiego pokoiku.

– I ja naprawdę dopiero teraz dowiaduję się o jego istnieniu? – Greg pokręcił głową. – Myślałem, że znam twoją klasę.

– A weź... Nie ma się czym podniecać. I wcale się nie zdziwię, jeśli po tej rozmowie zwolnią mojego albo twojego ojca. Mówię ci, wypowiesz jego nazwisko i masz przesrane. Ściany mają uszy.

Greg parsknął.

– A ty paranoję.

– Nie, ja mam od lutego siedzieć w ławce przed biurkiem podczas sprawdzianów z niemca przez tego fiuta. I zgadnij, kto może się pożegnać z piątką na koniec? – spytał zgryźliwym tonem.

– Ty – powiedział, rozbawiony.

– Ugh, nienawidzę go.

– Ale to co, on z nami nie ćwiczy? – dopytywał uparcie Greg?

– Microsoft? Proszę cię, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ten snobistyczny palant ćwiczył. Mógłby sobie zapocić te swoje jedwabne koszule, a to byłaby tragedia na skalę światową!

– Panowie. – Wuefista wrócił. – Dziś gramy w kosza. Tutaj macie klucz od trzynastki, widzimy się na sali za pięć minut.

* * *

Dwie godziny rzucania piłką podziałały na Grega niczym zimny prysznic. Zapomniał o porażce z rana, pogodził się z losem i zadecydował, że od dzisiaj bierze się w garść. Koniec z wymówkami. Od dzisiaj ciężka praca, w końcu matura sama się nie zda. Od dzisiaj zaczyna się uczyć.

Podwiózł Andersona do Sally i przy dźwiękach „Burning Love" pojechał do domu. Gdy tylko przestąpił próg swojego pokoju i zauważył panujący w nim bałagan, kompletnie opadł z sił. Rzucił się więc na łóżko i zasnął niemalże od razu.


	6. Chapter 6

Obudził się nagle, z dziwnym wrażeniem nieznajomości obecnego roku ani miejsca swojego pobytu. Pierwsza w oczy rzuciła mu się ciemność. Nie mógł więc być ranek, nie musiał więc iść do szkoły. To mu na razie wystarczało. Kiedy właściwie zasnął? Umył się przed pójściem spać? Nie przypominał sobie, by mył zęby, ani by się przebierał w ubranie wygodniejsze od ciasnych spodni i czarnej koszuli w czerwone gwiazdki, która, nawiasem mówiąc, przyklejała się do jego ciała. Podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, spocony i zdezorientowany, po czym automatycznie sięgnął po telefon z zamiarem sprawdzenia godziny.

– Ja pier... – mruknął do siebie ochrypłym głosem. Odchrząknął zalegającą mu w gardle flegmę, krzywiąc się przy tym z obrzydzenia i rozpiął guziki koszuli. – Zajebiście. No zajebiście. Brawo, Greg.

Godzina druga czterdzieści siedem perfidnie śmiała mu się w twarz i wypominała wcześniejsze postanowienia. Opadł na poduszki, nie zauważając przy tym wpiętej do kontaktu ładowarki, która pod ciężarem jego ciała wypięła się i uderzyła go w głowę. Warknął, zdenerwowany swoim _szczęściem_. Ładowarka nie mogła się przecież wypiąć w momencie, gdy spał i obojętny był na bodźce zewnętrzne, musiała wypaść akurat teraz i prawie wybić mu oko – wszechświat pogrążyłby się w chaosie, gdyby chociaż przez minutę nie przytrafiało mu się nic złego, naturalny porządek rzeczy przestałby istnieć, a na ulicę wypłynąłby tłum rozsierdzonych ludzi domagających się obalenia monarchy. Westchnął westchnięciem potępionych i zamknął na powrót oczy.

O dziwo nie był zmęczony. O dziwo nie chciał wracać do krainy pięknych snów. To znaczy chciał, chciał i to bardzo, ale jego mózg najwyraźniej się na to nie godził. Co w takim razie miał zrobić Greg? Wyjątkowo się wyspał – nic w tym zdumiewającego, odpłynął na ponad dziesięć godzin, co znacznie przekraczało jego dzienne zapotrzebowanie snu i nieważne, jak mocno się starał, nie potrafił znów zasnąć. Miał zatem znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie, albo kilka w tym wypadku, które utrzymałyby go na nogach do godziny szóstej trzydzieści?

Nienawidził takich sytuacji. Nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy przesypiał cały dzień i budził się w środku nocy. To zawsze skutkowało wzmożonym zmęczeniem w szkole, nie potrafił wtedy normalnie funkcjonować, oczy zamykały mu się samoistnie, a otoczenie denerwowało go bardziej niż zwykle.

Dla zabicia czasu postanowił sprawdzić wiadomości i media społecznościowe. Cóż, nie był zadowolony z tego, co zobaczył. Plan lekcji się zmienił. Po zmianie mieli cztery razy zaczynać lekcje o ósmej i aż raz o dziewiątej trzydzieści pięć, w dodatku dwa razy kończyliby o piętnastej pięć, raz o czternastej pięć i dwa razy o trzynastej. Jakby zmartwień było mu mało, godzina wychowawcza została przeniesiona z czwartku na wtorek, co oznaczało, że już jutro, a właściwie dzisiaj musiał zadecydować, czy wybiera się na studniówkę i czy na tej studniówce będzie mu ktoś towarzyszył. Zemdliło go na tę myśl. Studniówka była ważnym elementem życia maturzystów, przynajmniej tak powtarzała Laura, dlatego nie wyobrażał sobie, by w niej nie uczestniczyć, jednak nie wyobrażał sobie również, by iść na nią w pojedynkę. Ponownie spojrzał na ekran telefonu i przeskanował wzrokiem żółtą tabelkę. Godzina wychowawcza widniała na pierwszym miejscu w kolumnie. Nie zdąży porozmawiać z Claire.

Wstał z łóżka i wyłowił z kurtki paczkę papierosów i niebieską zapalniczkę z Bica, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju i pomaszerował na strych, który służył jego rodzicom za palarnię. Starał się być cicho, więc naturalnie po drodze dobił do krzesła, wywracając je tym samym, a dźwięk upadku ciężkiego przedmiotu na drewnianą podłogę rozszedł się echem po całym domu. Przeklął pod nosem, rozmasował obolały piszczel i po omacku podniósł krzesło. Kuchnia stanowiła prawdziwy tor przeszkód. Po uprzątnięciu bałaganu skierował się do drzwi prowadzących na strych. Ta część była najtrudniejsza, ponieważ podłoga w korytarzu skrzypiała pod naporem choćby najmniejszego ciężaru, dlatego musiał ostrożnie stawiać każdy krok. Latarką w telefonie oświetlał sobie drogę, by nie doszło do podobnego incydentu. Musiał jeszcze przemierzyć siedemnaście schodów, których wielkość i rozmieszczenie znał na pamięć, a gdy końcu znalazł się na strychu, gdzie spokojnie usiadł na jednym z dwóch foteli, odpalił papierosa z walącym sercem. Podczas, gdy matka wiedziała o jego nałogu, ojciec niczego nie podejrzewał i Greg pragnął ze wszystkich sił, by ten stan rzeczy się nie zmieniał. Odkąd zaczął jeździć, desperacko potrzebował pieniędzy, czy to na paliwo, czy to na papierosy lub drobne wydatki, jak na przykład śniadanie bądź zapalniczka, którą nad wyraz często gubił, i nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby ojciec przestał wypłacać mu kieszonkowe. Na szczęście o trzeciej w nocy nie musiał się martwić o niespodziewany nalot na strych i w spokoju mógł zwiększyć swoje szanse na zachorowanie na raka płuc.

Snapchat pełny był zdjęć i krótkich filmików przedstawiających nienawiść, jaką ludzie darzyli poniedziałki. Laura uczyła się niemieckiego, Dimmock siedział u Camille, Claire oglądała horrory, Anderson zabrał Sally do wesołego miasteczka, czyli wszystko toczyło się swoim tempem. Lucas natomiast imprezował z Jamesem, Danielem, Seanem, Jacobem, Jonathanem, Michaelem i Tylerem, co najprawdopodobniej przysporzyło Laurze białej gorączki, a to z kolei z pewnością odbiło się na Claire. Greg zaśmiał się cicho i wszedł na Facebooka. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobił, może z przyzwyczajenia, i od razu tego pożałował. Pauline dodała nowe zdjęcie, na którym całowała Petera w policzek. A jeszcze niedawno narzekała, że chłopak wyzywał ją od „szmat" i zabraniał jej wytatuowania swojego ciała. Nie widział sensu w snuciu przypuszczeń na temat ich wątpliwej przyszłości, dlatego przewinął tablicę dalej. Claire Foster i Matthew Collins zostali przyjaciółmi.

– Wczas.

Pokręcił głową i kliknął malutką ikonę podniesionego kciuka. Po chwili przeglądania tablicy swojego ulubionego aktora ze smutkiem zauważył, że tytoń w jego papierosie się skończył, więc wrzucił filtr do starej puszki po piwie i zszedł na dół. Rzucił telefon na łóżko, podniósł z dywanu spraną koszulkę zespołu System of a Down i stare dresy i powędrował do łazienki, chcąc zmyć z siebie brud dnia dzisiejszego. Na widok swojego nagiego odbicia w lustrze uznał, że przydałoby się odwiedzić siłownię. Zajmie się tym, ale dopiero za jakiś czas. Jakby nie patrzeć, o trzeciej w nocy jego możliwości były ograniczone, a z nadejściem nowego dnia mógł zacząć wcielać w życie swoje plany.

Umył się szybko, po czym wrócił do łóżka, a gdy się położył, z radością odnotował, że ogarnęło go upragnione zmęczenie.

* * *

Tak, jak przewidywał, poranek był nie do zniesienia. Oczy piekły go niemiłosiernie, nie potrafił ich nie zamykać co kilka sekund na dłużej niż pół minuty, a każda część wydawała się nie chcieć z nim współpracować, jednak po czterech latach przyzwyczaił się do takich poranków i z tego powodu nie okazywał swojego poirytowania. Zamiast wymierzania siarczystych przekleństw w kierunku wszystkiego, co nawinęło mu się pod nos, zrobił sobie śniadanie. Po namyśle zrobił też dwie kanapki do szkoły.

W drodze do Barts rozmyślał o tym, jak powinien zaproponować Claire, by została jego studniówkową partnerką. Nie chciał, żeby propozycja ta cokolwiek między nimi zmieniła, więc to musiał zaznaczyć na wstępie. Potem pewnie przedstawi jej swoją obecną sytuację i zwróci uwagę na to, że ona także nie miała z kim iść i właśnie dlatego najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie, jeśli pójdą razem.

Z tym przekonaniem zaparkował samochód na tyłach szkoły, gdzie zdążył jeszcze wypalić ostatniego papierosa z tej paczki, po czym ruszył do znienawidzonej placówki edukacyjnej z duszą na ramieniu.

* * *

Wpisując swoje nazwisko na listę, czuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku. Popatrzył na Claire droczącą się z Caroline.

– Idziesz z Camille? – spytał Greg i nieobecnie podał kartkę Sally.

– Chyba tak – powiedział Dimmock i popatrzył na niego. – O ile do tego czasu nie zerwiemy. A ty z kim idziesz?

– Też chciałbym wiedzieć.

– Stary, spokojnie. Masz dużo czasu, dopiero połowa października. To są... prawie cztery miesiące. Chill, znajdziesz kogoś, a jak nie to zawsze możesz iść sam. Albo ci zorganizuję jakąś laskę, wystarczy słowo.

– Dzięki, na ciebie zawsze można liczyć. – Greg poklepał go po plecach.

– Od tego jestem – powiedział Dimmock ze szczerym uśmiechem.

Iść na studniówkę samemu czy z kimś, kogo nie znał – Greg nie mógł zdecydować, która opcja była gorsza.

* * *

– Claire! – krzyknął Greg, biegnąc za oddalają się w stronę pobliskiego banku Claire. Starał się przy tym nie wywrócić, co rozwiązane buty uparcie mu utrudniały. – Foster, zatrzymaj się!

Dziewczyna wybrała odpowiedni moment, ponieważ odwróciła się właśnie wtedy, gdy Greg potknął się o swoje sznurówki i twarzą wylądował na brudnym chodniku.

– Boże, Greg! Wszystko w porządku?!

Claire czym prędzej do niego podbiegła i kucnęła przy zwijającym się z bólu Gregu.

– To było zamierzone – jęknął i obrócił się na plecy. – Błagam, powiedz, że nikt tego nie widział.

– Nie mogę cię okłamywać – powiedziała ze skwaszoną miną. – Ludzie się gapią.

Niestety przekorny los chciał go upokorzyć na oczach grupy ludzi stojących na przystanku, bo inaczej nie mogło być. Greg otarł pył z twarzy i podparł się na słabych rękach. Claire pomogła mu wstać, a następnie zaczęła otrzepywać gałązki i suche liście z jego pleców i spodni, odkładając torebkę na ziemię. Oddalili się nieco, głównie za namową Grega, który jak najszybciej chciał znaleźć się z daleka od świadków jego upadku. Spojrzał na roztarganą kurtkę i dziurę na kolanie i westchnął ciężko.

– Takie są teraz modne – próbowała go pocieszyć Claire.

– Świetnie. To była nowa kurtka!

– Może da się ją zaszyć?

– Zaszyj też dziurę w moim budżecie. No nie, jak ja się pokażę matce...

– A nie przyzwyczaiła się już? – zapytała, nieumiejętnie starając się powstrzymać śmiech. – Przepraszam, słońce. Nic ci nie jest?

– Zdarte kolano i łokieć, nic, z czym sobie nie poradzę. Dobra, a teraz zapomnijmy o tym, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. – Z trudem przełknął ślinę. – Musimy pogadać.

– Oho, brzmi poważnie. Coś przeskrobałam? Nie wiem, skąd Laura ma te zdjęcia, słowo...

– Co? Nie, nie o to chodzi. Chciałem zapytać... Chwila. Jakie zdjęcia?

– Jakie zdjęcia? – spytała głupio i przybrała maskę niewiniątka.

– To ja pytam... – Pokręcił głową – Nieważne, i tak się dowiem.

– Oby nie – mruknęła cicho i podrapała się po nosie. – No więc, o co chciałeś zapytać?

Nie zauważył, kiedy ręce zaczęły mu się trząść. Schował je zatem do kieszeni, ignorując piekące otarcia na kłykciach i niepewnie spojrzał na Claire, która w tym czasie wyciągała ostatnie kamyczki z jego włosów. Wziął głęboki wdech.

– Nastąpiła taka sytuacja… Wiesz, jakie jest życie, co nie? No, i podziało się tak… W sumie nie jestem zdziwiony, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Ale nie spodziewałem i to chyba tutaj popełniłem błąd. No ale teraz już wiem, by nigdy więcej tak nie robić, chociaż, jak znam siebie, i tak to zrobię i tak, bo nie mam kontroli nad sobą i…

– Greg – przerwała mu Claire. Dzięki Bogu. – Mów do mnie treścią.

Chryste, dlaczego to było tak stresujące? Dlaczego nie mógł mówić i myśleć jednocześnie?

– Z kim idziesz na studniówkę? – wydukał w końcu, czerwieniąc się jak idiota.

– Nie wiem jeszcze, a co?

Claire wydawała się nie rozumieć aluzji, co jedynie utwierdzało Grega w przekonaniu, że ten pomysł jednak nie zaliczał się do najlepszych. Ich przyjaźń była zbyt głęboka. Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że dziewczyna nawet nie brała pod uwagę tego, by Greg mógł złożyć jej taką propozycję, a to utrudniało mu wykrztuszenie z siebie tego konkretnego pytania.

– Bo… No wiesz… – zaciął się.

– Właśnie chyba nie do końca. – Uniosła brwi w oczekiwaniu.

– Ja też nie wiem z kim pójdę – prawie wyszeptał.

– Mhm, okej, tak, i co w związku z tym?

Jej wzrok wypalał dziurę w głowie Grega. Czemu nie mogła się domyślić?! Bardzo ją lubił, ale czasem doprowadzała go do szewskiej pasji.

– Pomyślałem sobie, że może w takim razie… byśmy… mogli… pójść r–razem może? – dokończył słabo i wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, wyciągając dłonie z kieszeni.

Claire zamrugała szybko, widocznie zbita z tropu. Gregowi serce biło jak szalone i podejrzewał, że nie usłyszałby jej słów z powodu krążącej z zawrotną prędkością krwi w jego żyłach, dlatego ucieszył się, że milczała. Słyszał swoją pulsującą krew. Słyszał ją długo, aż przestał ją słyszeć i dopiero wtedy zaczął się niepokoić. Claire cały czas milczała. To było denerwujące!

– Powiedz coś – ponaglił Greg, wyłamując palce.

– Czekaj… Zaskoczyłeś mnie – powiedziała bez choćby grama humoru w głosie, co było dość niespotykane, zważywszy na jej pogodne usposobienie.

– Nie tylko ciebie… Ja wiem, że to brzmi dziwnie i nie chcę, żeby to skomplikowało nasze relacje, po prostu… Nie mam z kim iść, a nie chcę iść sam i pomyślałem, że skoro ty też nie masz partnera to może ułatwimy sobie życie, przy okazji trochę zaoszczędzimy i pójdziemy razem. Jako przyjaciele – dodał, chcąc podkreślić, że prośba ta pozbawiona była jakiegokolwiek podtekstu.

Claire uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i Greg już wiedział, co go czekało.

– Greg, ja... Ja najmocniej cię przepraszam, ale…

– Dobra, nie musisz się tłumaczyć – powiedział i machnięciem dłoni uciszył przyjaciółkę. – Rozumiem.

Właściwie, nie rozumiał. Za cholerę nie rozumiał, ale wolał stwarzać takie pozory niż do końca się ośmieszać. Wystarczyło mu upokorzeń na dziś.

– Greg, nie, to nie jest tak, że to twoja wina… – Claire przeczesała swoje brązowe włosy nerwowo. – Po prostu nie wiem, czy w ogóle na nią idę, a jeśli bym się na przykład rozmyśliła to zostałbyś bez partnerki dzień przed. Poza tym… Ja już tak jakby mam kogoś na oku. – Skrzywiła się nieznacznie. – Przepraszam, słońce.

Greg westchnął cicho, po czym wyciągnął pogniecioną od upadku paczkę papierosów, z której wybrał najmniej uszkodzonego i wsadził go sobie do ust. Jego ostatnia deska ratunku właśnie odpłynęła, zostawiając go samego na pastwę przeraźliwego sztormu. W czarnych barwach widział swoją przyszłość.

– Nie no, nic się nie stało – mruknął w końcu, wydmuchując niebieskawy dym. – Serio. Zapomnij o tym, nie było tematu.

– Greg… – jęknęła Claire żałośnie. – Naprawdę mi przykro.

– Bez powodu. – Marna imitacja uśmiechu wstąpiła na jego twarz. – Ja się będę zmywał, matka chciała, żebym od razu po szkole przyjechał do domu, także tego... – Wymyślił wymówkę na poczekaniu. – Cześć.

I ruszył w stronę Barts, nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, nie chcąc widzieć litości w jej oczach, nie chcąc słyszeć zakłopotania w jej głosie. W myślach przeklinał siebie i swoją naiwność. Dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności założył, że dziewczyna się zgodzi? Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię z zażenowania.

Idąc wąską uliczką między kamienicami a komisariatem policji, mijał uczniów zmierzających na przystanek. Wydawało mu się, że każdy z nich _wiedział_ , że patrzyli na niego i drwiąco się uśmiechali, by następnie śmiać się za jego plecami i wytykać palcami. Nie mieli prawa wiedzieć, ale to się dla Grega nie liczyło. Ich ciekawskie spojrzenia mogły być usprawiedliwione jedynie wiedzą o jego wygłupie. Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim samochodzie i wrócić do domu, gdzie w spokoju mógłby umierać przez resztę dnia. Przeszedł obok piaskownicy, przy której Claire, Caroline, Natalie, Emily i Laura codziennie rano spotykały się na papierosa. O Boże, a jeśli dziewczyna powie im o tym zdarzeniu? Nie, Claire taka nie była. Jego prośba była krępująca zarówno dla niego, jak i dla niej, na pewno nie wygada się przed nikim. A przynajmniej chciał w to wierzyć.

Po trzech minutach szybkiego marszu dotarł na parking. Wpakował się do czarnego auta i z niesmakiem zauważył pięć puszek po napojach energetyzujących w drzwiach oraz pudełka po kanapkach śniadaniowych z McDonalda na tylnym siedzeniu. Obiecywał sobie, że zawsze będzie dbał o porządek w dziewiętnastoletniej Ibizie i rzetelnie trzymał się postanowienia przez… dwa miesiące, później wrzucał wszelkie możliwe śmieci za siebie i nie zważał na gromadzący się z tyłu syf. Powinien tu posprzątać. Włożył kluczyki do stacyjki, włączył zapłon i czekał, aż nowe radio wróci do żywych po głębokim śnie. „Renegade" zespołu Styx niemalże rozerwało jego bębenki uszne, dlatego natychmiast rzucił się do pokrętła, by wyciszyć piekielne wrzaski. Przyłożył dłoń do dudniącego serca.

– Czemu zawsze słuchasz muzyki tak głośno, idioto? – spytał sam siebie i odpalił silnik. – To jest niezdrowe. Kiedyś przyprawisz się o zawał.

Wyjechał z parkingu, narzekając na przechodzący przez pasy korowód uczniów, i ruszył w kierunku domu. Mimowolnie pogłośnił radio. Gdy tak jechał jedną z mniej zatłoczonych uliczek Londynu, dostrzegł dziwnie znajomy czarny płaszcz okrywający dziwnie znajomą drobną sylwetkę z ciemnymi, kręconymi włosami. Zwolnił nieco, by lepiej się przyjrzeć ów istotce, po czym opuścił szybę i krzyknął:

– Oi! Sherlock, tak?

Sherlock zatrzymał się i popatrzył na Grega, który w tym samym momencie zgasił silnik.

– Zakładam, że już kiedyś się spotkaliśmy – powiedział chłopiec – musiało to jednak być nic nieznaczące spotkanie, ponieważ nie potrafię przypasować twojej twarzy odpowiedniego nazwiska.

– Ciebie też miło widzieć – sarknął Greg. – Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy znów urwałeś się ze szkoły?

Sherlock zmrużył oczy.

– Nie jest to kwestia, którą powinieneś zaprzątać swój ograniczony umysł. Moje uczestnictwo w zajęciach lekcyjnych, irytujących jakimi są, to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa.

– Ile ty masz lat? Dziesięć? Nie masz nic do gadania, jeśli chodzi o twoją edukację.

– Widzę, że rozumiesz ironię.

– No patrz, umiem myśleć – powiedział Greg z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– W to powątpiewam. Zaczepiasz nieletnich na ulicy, ktoś mógłby wyciągnąć pochopne wnioski.

– Nikomu nic się nie stanie, jeżeli nie zaczniesz krzyczeć.

– W dodatku mi grozisz.

– Och, daj spokój. Twój brat wie, że tutaj jesteś?

– Mój brat żyje w przekonaniu, że w tym momencie wysłuchuję poematów Jenkinsa o tym, jak ważna w tych czasach jest segregacja śmieci. Dla jego własnego dobra nie chcę, by ktoś udowadniał mu, że jest w błędzie. Poza tym, mój wiek nie ma żadnego znaczenia, czas jest jedynie wymysłem ludzi, złudzeniem, nijak się ma do…

– Bardzo to wszystko ciekawe, ale muszę ci przerwać.

– Nie będzie mi przerywał byle członek niższej warstwy społecznej! – zaperzył się. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę…

– O, znowu to zrobił! No jak on mógł… Została mu tylko gilotyna. – Greg dramatycznie przyłożył rękę do czoła.

– Cieszy mnie to, że pojmujesz zagrożenie, w jakim się znalazłeś. Mycroft istotnie ma możliwość zlecenia twojej egzekucji.

– Wielki brat patrzy?

– Nie będę tracił czasu na wyjaśnianie…

– Albo mu powiesz, że uciekłeś, albo będę musiał cię odwieźć do domu.

– Co to za ultimatum, w którym szanse nie są wyrównane?

– Moje ultimatum.

– Nie próbuj swoich sił w mediacji, to nie pasuje do twojego rynsztokowego wizerunku.

– Młody, nie zniechęcisz mnie, nie ma opcji. Będę cię miał na sumieniu, jeśli jutro przeczytam twój nekrolog, a no _jednak_ chciałbym zasypiać w spokoju przez najbliższe pół roku.

Sherlock wydawał się coś kontemplować, czego dowodem była malutka zmarszczka formująca się między jego brwiami, po czym uśmiechnął się minimalnie. Było to ledwie uniesienie kącika ust, może zwykłe drgnięcie, spazm mięśni, tik, lecz to Gregowi wystarczyło.

– W porządku. Odtransportuj mnie do domu. Lecz po drodze chciałbym jeszcze gdzieś wstąpić.


	7. Chapter 7

Jakim cudem dał się w to wmanipulować? Chciał tylko bezpiecznie odeskortować dziecko do domu. Przez swoje zbyt dobre serce Greg po raz pierwszy odwiedził starą bibliotekę w Hackney, staroświecki sklep ze słodyczami w Camden i aptekę w centrum Londynu, gdzie Sherlock zmusił go do zakupu podejrzanego specyfiku na receptę. Nie chciał wnikać w szczegóły, Sherlock i tak raczej by się z nim tymi szczegółami nie podzielił i coś w głębi duszy podpowiadało mu, że niewiedza w tym przypadku była błogosławieństwem.

Po godzinie marnowania benzyny na zachcianki Sherlocka chłopiec w końcu wyjawił mu swój adres zamieszkania. Ruszyli do Merton. W czasie jazdy Sherlock wciągnął Grega w _fascynującą_ dyskusję – w zasadzie to głównie Sherlock się wypowiadał – na temat dymu papierosowego i jak w łatwy sposób wprawny obserwator mógł odróżnić tytoń japoński od tytoniu węgierskiego.

Przydałyby się owcze oczy...

– Twój brat naprawdę może zlecić moją egzekucję? – spytał Greg w momencie, w którym Sherlock brał wdech. Chłopiec rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie.

– Mogłem nieco podkoloryzować jego umiejętności – przyznał Sherlock, zapisując notatki w malutkim zeszyciku.

– Nieco? – parsknął Greg.

– Nieco. By wydać wyrok śmierci, człowiek musiałby się _ruszyć_ , a tego od mojego brata nie można oczekiwać. Jedyną czynnością fizyczną przez niego praktykowaną jest niezmożone wywracanie oczami.

– Ciekawe dlaczego. – Greg wywrócił oczami.

– Interesujące – mruknął Sherlock i napisał coś na nowej stronie.

– Zechcesz się podzielić swoimi spostrzeżeniami? – spytał Greg, naśladując sposób wypowiedzi Sherlocka.

– Nie.

– Oi! No weź!

– I tak byś ich nie zrozumiał, służalcze.

– Wypraszam sobie, nie jestem twoim sługusem.

– Dowody świadczą inaczej.

– Robię to z własnej woli – powiedział na swoją obronę i włączył kierunkowskaz. – No dalej, zaryzykuj. Jeśli nie zrozumiem, możesz sobie mnie obrażać do woli.

– Wytykać twoją niekompetencję mogę bez względu na to, czy uzyskałem twoją zgodę czy nie.

– To niemiłe tak obrażać ludzi.

– Rozpoznawanie, co jest miłe bądź niemiłe nie leży w mojej naturze. Nie mam czasu ani ochoty na przybieranie przyziemnych tudzież trywialnych form, one jedynie ograniczają wybitne jednostki. Od tego jest Mycroft. I by przypominać mi o spożywaniu posiłków.

– Jest twoją niańką? – zażartował. Sherlock wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk. – Dobra, dobra, taki dorosły gentleman jak ty nie potrzebuje niańki. Czaję. Przyjąłem do wiadomości. Zakodowałem.

– Śmiem wątpić. Pospólstwo twojego sortu nigdy się nie nauczy.

– Zostaliśmy stworzeni, by wiernie i z pełnym oddaniem wypełniać wszystkie twoje rozkazy, o panie...

– Jeżeli sądzisz, że nie opanowałem do perfekcji sztuki sarkazmu, mylisz się.

– Po godzinie spędzonej z tobą doszedłem do wniosku, że bardzo często się mylę.

– Niezwykle raduje mnie fakt, iż otworzyłem ci oczy na własne przywary. Ludźmi łatwiej jest manipulować, gdy są oni świadomi swej niższości.

– No czy ty nie jesteś istnym promykiem słońca? – Greg uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Sherlock złowrogo ściągnął brwi.

– Daruj sobie, niegodziwcze, nie wkupisz się w moje łaski. Mogę zaakceptować twoją osobę tylko wtedy, gdy udowodnisz jej znikomą wartość. Zaprawdę, świat potrzebuje tragarzy.

– Ach tak?

– W rzeczy samej. Mycroft nie chce być mi w stu procentach posłuszny, a ja nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jakiekolwiek półśrodki.

– Cóż, muszę cię zasmucić. Nie zamierzam być twoim tragarzem.

– Czy pytałem o twoją opinię?

– Nie, ale warto by było.

– Jesteś niereformowalny! To niedopuszczalne!

– Ojejku, uważasz mnie za niezwykłego? To chyba najmilsza rzecz, jaką do tej pory od ciebie usłyszałem. Widzę poprawę, młody, oby tak dalej.

– O nie… – jęknął Sherlock. – Twoje upośledzenie zaczyna oddziaływać na moje zdolności. Zguba! Zguba, powtarzam!

– Przestań się drzeć i wymachiwać tymi rękami, jeszcze się skrzywdzisz i będzie na mnie.

– Czymże jest kalectwo cielesne w porównaniu z kalectwem umysłowym, na które narażony jestem podczas każdej sekundy spędzonej w twoim towarzystwie?!

Greg zaczął się śmiać.

– Nadajesz się na aktora, młody.

Sherlock w jednej chwili się opanował i znów otworzył swój zeszyt. Zapisał tam dwa zdania, po czym odłożył ołówek i w spokoju przyglądał się Gregowi.

– Królów Francji uznawano za pełnoletnich w dniu ukończenia przez nich dwunastu lat – powiedział od niechcenia Sherlock.

– Więc masz dwanaście lat?

– Nie, aczkolwiek to nie ma znaczenia. Wiek o niczym nie świadczy.

– Tu się muszę z tobą zgodzić. Niechętnie to przyznam, ale jesteś mądrzejszy niż połowa mojej klasy.

– Jestem mądrzejszy od kogokolwiek, kogo dane ci było poznać.

– I w dodatku taki skromny – rozmarzył się Greg. – Anioł, nie chłopak.

– Chociaż raz twoje gardło opuściła sentencja zawierająca śladowe ilości sensu. Najwidoczniej moja obecność działa leczniczo.

– To prawie jak odznaczenie. Dziękuję, o panie...

Greg skręcił w uliczkę prowadzącą do wielkiego, średniowiecznego zamczyska i siłą powstrzymał się od zagwizdania na widok wielkich, kamiennych murów odgradzających willę od reszty świata. Nie miał pewności, czy adres, który podał mu Sherlock był prawdziwy, ale spróbować nie zaszkodzi. Wjeżdżając tutaj swoją starą Ibizą czuł się trochę nie na miejscu pośród wiekowych rzeźb ustawionych po obu stronach żwirowej dróżki prowadzącej do posiadłości, a mijając dwie porośnięte bluszczem fontanny pomyślał, że to nie może być prawda. Kto mógł mieszkać w zamku z dwiema fontannami? Zatrzymał samochód, wrzucił na luz i popatrzył na monstrualnych rozmiarów budynek, cały z cegieł i, tak jak fontanny, porośnięty tajemniczą roślinnością. Wyglądał, jakby był opuszczony od co najmniej trzystu lat i roztaczał wokół siebie nietypową aurę, która w pewien sposób pasowała do Sherlocka. Zgasił silnik, odpiął pasy, a na widok pytającego spojrzenia Sherlocka rzekł:

– Muszę się upewnić, że mnie nie okłamałeś. Odprowadzę cię pod same drzwi, jeśli trzeba.

– Tragarz i lokaj w jednym.

– Nie przyzwyczajaj się.

– Przyznaję, jesteś krnąbrny, ale po odpowiednim treningu… Nie szukasz przypadkiem pracy?

– Dzieciaku, nie stać cię.

– Wypraszam sobie! Nie jestem dzieckiem! Toż to skandal!

– Nie do pomyślenia! – zgodził się Greg podobnym tonem i wyszedł z samochodu, trzaskając drzwiami. – No, ruszaj się, nie mam całego dnia.

– Doprawdy? Właśnie dobiega druga godzina naszej podróży, nie wydaje mi się zatem, by czekały na ciebie lepsze zajęcia.

– Wykorzystujesz niewinnych ludzi i jeszcze się tym chełpisz – mruknął i podszedł do Sherlocka, chcąc pomóc mu zabrać jego rzeczy, a nie było ich mało.

– To chyba dobrze, że nie ukrywam swoich intencji?

– Skoro tak to postrzegasz.

Faktycznie skończył jako tragarz wyszczekanego gówniarza. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją przyszłość. Z Sherlockiem u boku, niosącym jedynie malutki zeszycik, znalazł się przed starymi, zniszczonymi drzwiami z kołatką w kształcie paszczy lwa.

– Dramatycznie – powiedział rozbawiony Greg.

– Umieszczono ją z inicjatywy Mycrofta. Lubi się pławić w blichtrze.

– Ekstra.

Z trudem trzykrotnie uderzył kołatką, uważając przy tym, aby nie upuścić ani jednej książki, ale szczerze powiedziawszy nie spodziewał się, by ktokolwiek miał mu otworzyć. Po pierwsze; stukanie kołatki wręcz nie mogło być usłyszane z każdego kąta budynku, po drugie; zamek? W którym mieszkał osiemnastolatek z młodszym bratem? Mało prawdopodobne.

Dlatego zdziwił się jak nigdy wcześniej, gdy ogromne drzwi skrzypnęły przeraźliwie, a w progu stanął nie kto inny, jak właśnie Mycroft Holmes. Rudy chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie w zdziwieniu i przekrzywił delikatnie głowę, uważnie przyglądając się Gregowi, który w tym czasie uśmiechał się niezręcznie, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z twarzą. Sherlock zakaszlał, by zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. Mycroft przeniósł wzrok na znudzonego Sherlocka i w tej samej chwili zacisnął zęby, a na jego czoło wstąpiła malutka żyłka, przez którą Greg prawie wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Sherlock?! Co to ma znaczyć?! – krzyknął Mycroft.

– Zanim zaczniesz dramatyzować, co masz w zwyczaju robić w każdej sekundzie swojego życia...

– Nie! Nie interesują mnie twoje wymówki!

– Określ się, bo nie wiem, ile cennych minut muszę zmarnować na rozmowę z tobą.

– Gdzieś ty, u diabła, był?

– Wyjątkowo nie u diabła – wtrącił bezmyślnie Greg i spoliczkował się w myślach po usłyszeniu swoich słów. – Był pod nadzorem, nic mu nie groziło, cały czas miałem na niego oko – zapewniał.

Mycroft widocznie nie mógł się zdecydować, od czego zacząć wywód. Wpatrywał się to w Sherlocka, to w niego, to znów w Sherlocka, to w książki w rękach Grega, to w zeszyt Sherlocka, po czym przetarł oczy trzęsącą się dłonią. Czy ten chłopak _naprawdę_ był zdolny do zlecenia czyjegoś morderstwa lub postarania się o to, by któryś z uczniów został przyłapany na ściąganiu? Stos lektur powoli dawał o sobie znać.

– Długo tak jeszcze będziemy tu sterczeć? – spytał Sherlock. – Do własnego domu nie chcesz mnie wpuścić? Z przykrością stwierdzam, że nie sprawiasz dobrego pierwszego wrażenia, bracie mój.

Mycroft posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie, a następnie otworzył szerzej drzwi i gestem dłoni nakazał Gregowi, by wszedł do środka. Greg niepewnie przestąpił próg, puszczając oburzonego zwłoką Sherlocka przodem, i rozejrzał się po przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Zauważył stolik nieopodal schodów, więc postanowił, że to na nim położy wszystkie książki. Sherlock wziął najgrubszą z nich i powędrował na górę bez słowa, zostawiając Grega z Mycroftem sam na sam.

– Chyba się sobie nie przedstaw… – zaczął Greg.

– Najmocniej cię przepraszam za karygodne zachowanie i, jak przypuszczam, maniery mojego brata – przerwał mu Mycroft. – Zapłacę za wszystkie szkody, zarówno materialne jak i moralne.

Greg parsknął mimo woli.

– Weź przestań, nic złego się nie stało. Ale moje ego trochę ucierpiało, chociaż ucierpiałoby tak czy siak, miałem dzisiaj w planach poużalać się nad swoim losem. Więc w sumie wychodzi na zero. – Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco.

– Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak okrutny potrafi być Sherlock.

– Zabawny gość. Nie żartuję – dodał, gdy Mycroft wymownie uniósł jedną brew. – Dawno się tak nie ubawiłem. Jestem Greg. – Wyciągnął przed siebie rękę, którą rudzielec zmierzył podejrzliwym spojrzeniem.

– Mycroft Holmes.

Mycroft momentalnie przybrał maskę osoby całkowicie opanowanej, mającej wszystko pod kontrolą i uścisnął dłoń Grega, który nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Z bliska Greg mógł dostrzec setki piegów zdobiących bladą twarz Mycrofta, szczególnie na czole, tuż przy rudych, kręcących się lekko włosach, a także niespotykanie bystre, szare oczy, patrzące wgłąb ludzkiej duszy. Zwalczył chęć zaczerwienienia się i potrząsnął nieznacznie głową.

– Och, wybacz – powiedział Mycroft i puścił jego dłoń. Którą cały czas trzymał. Greg zacisnął ów dłoń w pięść. – Miałeś wypadek? Mam nadzieję, że nie przez Sherlocka.

Greg zerknął na zdartą skórę i zaśmiał się.

– Co? To? Nie, skądże. Wywróciłem się. I to pewnie ja nie sprawiam dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. – Wskazał na swoje potargane ubrania.

– Sprowadziłeś tego szatana bezpiecznie do domu. Twoja odzież nie ma w tym momencie najmniejszego znaczenia. – Mycroft zagryzł wargę. – Napijesz się herbaty? Przynajmniej tak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć.

– Wiesz, właściwie to...

Greg zastanowił się nad szybką wymówką, ponieważ słowa Lucasa wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie, ale gdy zobaczył tę nietypową dla kreowanego przez Mycrofta wizerunku niepewność, coś w nim pękło. Nie wyglądał na osobę, która zbyt często pijała herbatę z innymi, a już zwłaszcza z kimś, kto nie należał do tego samego stanu społecznego, jak to wcześniej określił Sherlock, prawdopodobnie z powodu krążącej o nim opinii, dlatego Greg nie potrafił tak po prostu mu odmówić. Zachowywał się tak, jakby nie wiedział, co robić, jakby od wieków – a może w ogóle? – nie miał kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem, z człowiekiem bardziej cywilizowanym niż Sherlock i bardziej skorym do rozmowy, która nie polegała na doszukiwaniu się ukrytego sensu pod warstwą inwektyw. Poza tym, odczuwał chęć poznania go. Chciał dowiedzieć się, czemu Lucas darzył go nienawiścią. Przypuszczenia o domniemanym donosicielstwie Mycrofta nie mógłby się wziąć znikąd. Oczywiście, na pierwszy rzut oka Mycroft stwarzał pozory snobistycznego palanta z kijem w dupie, lecz teraz Greg nie widział tego palanta, nie widział uważającego się za lepszego od reszty snoba. Widział rudowłosego nastolatka w specyficznym stroju i z niesfornym bratem na głowie. Grzeszna ciekawość wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem.

– Właściwie to chętnie – powiedział w końcu i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało.

Mycroft skinął głową.

– Proszę, tędy. – Wskazał dłonią kiepsko oświetlony korytarz.


	8. Chapter 8

Podczas gdy Mycroft zajmował się parzeniem herbaty, Greg postanowił odpisać na SMS-y. Od ponad dwóch godzin nie dotykał telefonu i skromnie podejrzewał, że nadopiekuńcza matka zdążyła wyrwać sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy, martwiąc się o jego życie. Nie pomylił się. Trzy nieodebrane połączenia, pięć wiadomości, kolejne nieodebrane połączenie, lecz tym razem od ojca. Skrzywił się. Powinien wcześniej o tym pomyśleć.

Ale z nieprzewidywalnym i przepełnionym energią Sherlockiem to nie było takie proste.

Do: **Rodzicielka**

 _żyję! nic mi się nie stało. miałem wyciszony, a jeździłem i nie mogłem odebrać. jestem u kolegi, nie wiem kiedy wrócę_

Wysłał wiadomość i schował telefon – reszta mogła poczekać, najważniejszym w tej chwili było zawiadomienie matki o jego obecnym położeniu i stanie zdrowia. W tym samym momencie Mycroft położył tacę z dwiema eleganckimi filiżankami, imbryczkiem i cukierniczką na wielkim, rzeźbionym stole i usiadł po przeciwnej stronie. Sęk w tym, że prostokątny stół był _naprawdę_ duży, rozciągał się na chyba pięć metrów, więc i Greg i Mycroft znaleźli się poza zasięgiem herbaty. Zakłopotanie Grega było najwidoczniej oczywiste, ponieważ Mycroft obrzucił stół szybkim spojrzeniem i pokręcił zrezygnowany głową, a następnie podszedł do niego i wyciągnął przed siebie rękę.

– Kurtka – wyjaśnił Holmes.

– Nie trzeba – Greg speszył się uprzejmością drugiego chłopaka.

– Nalegam.

Uniesienie wąskiej, rudej brwi sprawiło, że Greg nie potrafił nie wykonać jego polecenia, dlatego zdjął skórzaną kurtkę i wręczył ją Mycroftowi, który zniknął na kilkanaście sekund, a gdy wrócił, rozlał herbatę do dwóch filiżanek.

– Ile słodzisz?

– Nie słodzę.

– Cytryna czy mleko?

– Erm, mleko, jeśli można.

Mycroft skinął i przygotował Gregowi herbatę. Okazało się, że pili ją w taki sam sposób. Podał mu filiżankę, po czym usiadł na jednym z czterech krzeseł, które ustawił bliżej Grega.

– Więc... – zaczął niepewnie Greg, zastanawiając się nad tym, jak powinna przebiec ich rozmowa. – Barts, huh?

– Owszem.

Naszła go chęć na uderzenie się w twarz.

– Chodzisz do trzeciej klasy?

– Zgadza się.

– Dziwne, że dopiero teraz się poznaliśmy, no nie?

– Niekoniecznie, nie mam zwyczaju spoufalać się z innymi uczniami.

– O, w takim razie czuję się zaszczycony – zaśmiał się niezręcznie i przyłożył filiżankę do ust, by czymś je zająć i nie musieć wstydzić się za swoją nierozwiniętą zdolność komunikacji.

– Większość ludzi ma inne zdanie. Uważają mnie za bête noire – powiedział Mycroft, a cień wcale nie radosnego uśmiechu wstąpił na jego twarz.

Greg zmarszczył czoło i popatrzył na Mycrofta badawczo, odkładając filiżankę na spodeczek.

– Powiedziałbym, że raczej bête blanche – mruknął z zadziornym uśmiechem.

Zauważył błysk w oku Mycrofta, który przyglądał się mu dokładnie, jakby oceniał, jakby chciał przeczytać jego myśli, jakby był zaintrygowany. Tego rumieńca Greg nie mógł zwalczyć.

– Uczęszczasz do klasy językowej, mam rację? – Mycroft przerwał panującą ciszę.

– Ta, francuski moim konikiem – przyznał otwarcie.

– Słyszałem. Takiego akcentu człowiek nie zyskuje przez zwykłą naukę. Podejrzewam, że język ten jest językiem ojczystym części twojej rodziny. Nie jesteś zatem stąd. Odcień twojej skóry – odpowiedział na niezadane pytanie. – Wielka Brytania nie słynie ze słonecznego klimatu.

– Brakuje ci tylko czapki FBI – parsknął Greg, przez co uśmiech, który na kilka sekund zdobił twarz Mycrofta zniknął. – Ale nie w złym tego słowa znaczeniu – poprawił się natychmiast. – To niesamowite. Potrafisz to wydedukować z jednego spojrzenia?

Mycroft napił się herbaty.

– Potrafię to i owo, jednakże staram się tym nie przechwalać, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka. Ten mały goblin nie ma za grosz skrupułów. Wybacz, resztę spostrzeżeń zachowam dla siebie.

– Nie, czekaj – uniósł głos i rękę. – Co jeszcze widzisz?

– Widzę, że przydałaby się apteczka – zmienił temat i skinął na uniesioną dłoń Grega pokrytą zaschniętą krwią.

– To nic takiego, zejdzie za kilka dni. – Schował dłoń pod stół.

– Chyba nie chcesz, by wdało się zakażenie? Pisanie prawą ręką może ci sprawić problem na maturze.

– Stary, serio, wow. Skąd wiesz, że jestem leworęczny? – spytał Greg, szczerze zaciekawiony umiejętnościami Holmesa. Mycroft zagryzł wargę i opuścił głowę. – Jak nie chcesz, nie musisz mówić. To przecież nie jest żaden eksperyment.

Chłopak podniósł na niego wzrok i zmrużył delikatnie oczy, co wywołało u Grega nieproszoną gęsią skórkę.

– Podczas upadku człowiek odruchowo wyciąga przed siebie wypracowaną rękę w celu efektywniejszej obrony przed stłuczeniem, dodatkowo ślad po prawej stronie twojego środkowego palca, tuż przy paznokciu, sugeruje częste używanie długopisu lub ołówka, a to może świadczyć o twoim zamiłowaniu do pisania, zapewne rozprawek na zajęcia angielskiego bądź francuskiego, bo właśnie tego wymaga się od maturzystów, nie wspomnę o zabrudzonym lewym mankiecie koszuli. – Greg oszołomiony wpatrywał się w Mycrofta z otwartymi ustami, po czym zamrugał kilkakrotnie, chcąc przyswoić sobie te informacje. – Poza tym, trzymałeś filiżankę w lewej dłoni – dodał z przekornym uśmieszkiem.

Greg zaczął się śmiać, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

– To było super – powiedział i poprawił włosy opadające mu na twarz.

– Zazwyczaj słyszę co innego.

– Co?

– „Odwal się, bo zadzwonię po policję".

Salwa śmiechu mimowolnie wydarła się z jego gardła, ale nie zwracał uwagi na swój obrzydliwy śmiech, bo widok uśmiechającego się wstydliwe Mycrofta był znacznie bardziej interesujący. Malutkie zmarszczki pojawiły się wokół jego szarych oczu i Greg nie znalazł w sobie siły na oderwanie wzroku.

– Przyniosę apteczkę – powiedział w końcu Mycroft i wstał od stołu.

Podszedł do wielkiej komody, a następnie stanął na palcach, by wyciągnąć coś z dna półki. Miał niewyobrażalnie długie nogi, które dzisiaj opinały ciasne, piaskowe spodnie, odkrywające ciemnozielone skarpetki, i obrazek ten tak się Gregowi spodobał, że aż parsknął pod nosem. Błękitna, luźna koszula, wciśnięta w spodnie z wysokim stanem, sprawiała wrażenie czteroosobowego namiotu, jednak było w niej coś hipnotyzującego, co kazało widzowi spojrzeć na nią drugi raz i nie dlatego, bo była odrażająca i zmuszała człowieka do zakwestionowania swoich wyborów życiowych, a z powodu tego, że obserwator nie wiedział, czy efekt, jaki wywoływała, był zamierzony czy też nie. Była w pewnym stopniu urzekająca. I to nie tak, że Mycroft nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, jak łączyć konkretne części garderoby – odwrotnie. Mycroft musiał doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę, że jego ubiór budził kontrowersje, przykuwał wzrok, lecz to nie powstrzymywało go przed noszeniem marynarek w szkocką kratę, dziwnych kamizelek i brązowych szkotów. W tym chaosie znajdował się porządek. Na pierwszy rzut oka nic do siebie nie pasowało, jednak po dłuższej chwili wszystko nabierało sensu, nawet skarpetki w kolorze wodorostów i czarno-białe wingtipsy z ostrym szpicem. Cała ta kompozycja była odzwierciedleniem _Mycrofta_ i to właśnie przez to Greg odczuwał przyjemne mrowienie gdzieś w środku.

Mycroft odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do stołu, kładąc na nim białe pudełeczko z czerwonym krzyżykiem. Popatrzył Gregowi w oczy, w których chyba coś znalazł, bo niepewnie zbliżył dłoń do jego czoła.

– Mogę? – spytał Holmes, marszcząc brwi.

Greg nie wiedział, co miało zaraz nastąpić, dlatego przeraził się, gdy bezmyślnie kiwnął głową, oddając swoje życie w ręce Mycrofta. Mycroft przyłożył bladą dłoń do czoła Grega, tak jak jego matka w dzieciństwie, by sprawdzić, czy miał gorączkę, a w zetknięciu z zimną skórą Mycrofta Greg prawie podskoczył na krześle.

– Wydajesz się rozpalony – mruknął cicho, zabierając rękę z jego czoła. – Możliwe, że to stan podgorączkowy. – Pochylił się nad Gregiem i spojrzał mu badawczo w oczy. Dzieliły ich dwa, może trzy centymetry, jednak Mycroft zdawał się tym nie przejmować, zupełnie jakby przestrzeń osobista dla niego nie istniała. – Masz rozszerzone źrenice i przyspieszony oddech. Dobrze się czujesz?

Greg dotknął swój policzek wierzchnią stroną dłoni i odnotował, że, faktycznie, jego twarz była piekielnie gorąca.

– Czuję się normalnie.

Mycroft ponownie zmrużył oczy. Greg natomiast uśmiechnął się szeroko, by zapewnić go o swoim dobrym samopoczuciu.

– Cóż, to w takim razie zacznijmy… – Wyciągnął małą buteleczkę z pudełka, a Grega na jej widok oblał zimny pot.

– W–woda ut–tleniona? – spytał i odsunął się nieznacznie. – Raczej nie będzie p–potrzebna, to tylko draśnięcie.

– Gregory, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że boisz się odkażania? – Mycroft uniósł znacząco brew.

– Gregory? – zdziwił się.

– Tak masz na imię, o ile się nie mylę.

– Tak, tak, po prostu… Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatni raz ktoś mnie tak nazwał. I nie, nie boję się – powiedział i hardo uniósł głowę. – Byle woda utleniona mi niestraszna.

– Czyli pot jest symptomem choroby?

– Eeerm… nieważne… – wymamrotał głupio. – Dobra, miejmy to za sobą.

– Postaram się być delikatny – zapewnił Mycroft i chwycił jego dłoń.

Greg zacisnął zęby i przygotował się na najgorsze. Nienawidził, z całego serca nienawidził mieć jakichkolwiek styczności z wodą utlenioną, w dzieciństwie zbyt dużo się nacierpiał, dziękuję bardzo, wystarczy, koniec kropka. Zamknął oczy. Nie chciał na to patrzeć. Zamiast na uciążliwym pieczeniu, skupił się na dłoniach Mycrofta. Smukłe, a jednocześnie silne palce jednej dłoni oplotły się wokół jego nadgarstka, stabilizując trzęsącą się niemiłosiernie kończynę, podczas gdy palce drugiej dłoni przyciskały nasączony specyfikiem wacik do zadrapań, oczyszczając je z piachu i drobnych kamyczków. Syknął z bólu, a Mycroft mocniej zacisnął palce na przegubie Grega.

– Zachowujesz się gorzej niż Sherlock – prychnął Holmes.

Greg wciągnął powietrze i oburzony przyłożył wolną dłoń do piersi.

– Oszczerstwa! – Sherlock wyciągnął mu to z ust.

– Prosiłem cię, byś się nie skradał – powiedział Mycroft, nie przerywając wykonywanej czynności.

– Nikt, powtarzam, nikt nie jest ode mnie lepszy w byciu najgorszym! – krzyknął zawzięcie chłopiec.

– Dajesz mi to odczuć każdego dnia, drogi bracie.

Greg odwrócił się, by zerknąć na Sherlocka stojącego w progu z założonymi na piersi rękoma i zaśmiał się krótko. Chłopczyk pozbawiony był swojego dramatycznego płaszcza, a czarne, kręcone włosy sterczały w najróżniejszych kierunkach znanych światu, sugerując ich energiczne targanie. Na jego twarzy dostrzec można było głęboką zadumę.

– Siema, młody. Przeczytałeś już wszystkie książki?

– Nie zwracaj się do mnie bezpośrednio, marginesie społeczny. W tym świecie obowiązuje pewna hierarchia bytów, najwidoczniej ci obca. Mogę cię oświecić, jeżeli przysięgniesz nie wydawać żadnego dźwięku podczas moich wykładów.

– Awansowałem z tragarza do marginesu społecznego w jeden dzień, no chyba należy mi się nagroda.

– Mycroft! Uświadom go, iż jego głupota źle wpływa na mój rozwój emocjonalny!

– Mycroft! – Greg przedrzeźnił Sherlocka. – Uświadom go, iż słyszę jego słowa!

– To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie!

– Od kiedy myślisz o sobie w ludzkich kategoriach? – spytał niezainteresowany Mycroft, po czym sięgnął po gazę i przyłożył ją do odkażonej rany.

– Nie to jest przedmiotem tej marnej imitacji dysputy! Kiedy porzucisz to, co aktualnie robisz i poświęcisz mi należytą uwagę? Zaczynam się nudzić, a tak nie może być!

– Młody, dorośli są zajęci. Idź się pobaw gdzieś… gdziekolwiek.

– Recydywista!

Mycroft westchnął cicho, owijając bandażem dłoń Grega, a gdy skończył, popatrzył na Sherlocka z góry. Dosłownie. Dzieliły ich praktycznie dwie głowy. Greg ścisnął dłoń w pięść i obrzucił ją szybkim spojrzeniem, podziwiając kunszt medyczny starszego Holmesa. Bracia tymczasem prowadzili niewerbalną wymianę zdań.

Telefon Grega zaczął wibrować agresywnie, dlatego chłopak wyciągnął go z kieszeni sprawną dłonią, a na widok zdjęcia ojca przeszła mu ochota do śmiechu. Przeprosił braci i wyszedł z kuchni. Odebrał.

– Co jest?

– Gdzie jesteś? – spytał ponuro ojciec.

– U kolegi, napisałem mamie.

– Jakiego kolegi?

– Nie znasz, więc jaki jest sens w zdradzaniu imion i nazwisk?

– Mhm. Kiedy wrócisz? Miałeś ostatni raz wykosić trawę.

Greg odstawił telefon od ucha, by sprawdzić godzinę i o mało co nie przeklął na głos. Dochodziła siedemnasta!

– Zaraz stąd idę.

– Jedź ostrożnie.

– Wiem, cześć.

– Cześć.

Odetchnął.

– Więc uważasz Mycrofta za swojego kolegę, lokaju? – zapytał Sherlock niczym prawdziwy sędzia Sądu Najwyższego pytający podejrzanego, czy przyznawał się do winy. Greg uniósł brwi.

– Po pierwsze; nieładnie tak podsłuchiwać. Po drugie; nie zgodziłem się na bycie twoim lokajem – parsknął. – Po trzecie; to nie twój interes, młody.

– A jakże! Jest! Wszystko, co tyczy się jego życia osobistego jest moim interesem.

– Sherlocku, zostaw Gregory'ego w spokoju, już i tak wystarczająco nadużyłeś jego cierpliwości.

– A przestań, nic się nie stało.

– Na litość boską, nie zachęcaj go – powiedział Mycroft teatralnie.

– Lokaj ma rację. Powinien się cieszyć, że został obdarowany takimi łaskami.

– Sherlock!

Greg przestał powstrzymywać śmiech. Gdyby mógł, zostałby tutaj do wieczora, niestety obowiązki wzywały.

– Jak bardzo nie chcę tego kończyć, tak bardzo muszę wracać do domu – jęknął Greg niechętnie.

– Zrozumiałe.

– Rychło wczas...

– Odprowadzę cię – zaproponował Mycroft ku uciesze Grega.

– Będę czekał w swoim pokoju – zadeklarował Sherlock i ruszył przed siebie. – Próbki prawie gotowe.

– Nie wątpię.

Greg i Mycroft znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu ze schodami, gdzie chłopak odzyskał zniszczoną kurtkę, która przypomniała mu o rozmowie z Claire. Nagle dobry humor go opuścił. Przynajmniej przez te trzy godziny mógł oderwać się od normalnego świata i nie myśleć o sprawach tak trywialnych, jak studniówka, szkoła, czy też odmowa jego przyjaciółki, i poznać tę nietypową, nieco dysfunkcyjną rodzinkę. To było nie lada doświadczenie.

– Przychodzisz na palarnię? Wydaje mi się, że widziałem cię tam kiedyś, jeszcze w drugiej klasie.

Mycroft uniósł brwi, zadzierając lekko głowę do góry.

– W rzeczy samej, byłem tam nie raz.

– Ale przestałeś?

– Tak.

– Dlaczego?

– Czy to swego rodzaju przesłuchanie?

Greg przełknął ślinę.

– Nie. Nie, wybacz. – Podrapał się po skroni. – To nie moja sprawa, masz rację. Sorka, czasem nie wiem, kiedy przekraczam granice. To ja... To ja się zwijam.

Zdusił w sobie chęć poklepania go po ramieniu w geście pożegnania. Nie wiedział, czy mógł sobie na to pozwolić, czy nie zostałoby to źle przez Mycrofta odebrane, a nie chciał mu podpadać na samym początku ich znajomości.

– Jak mniemam, jeszcze się spotkamy – powiedział Mycroft z nikłym uśmiechem.

– Trzymam cię za słowo. Cześć, Mycroft.

– Żegnaj, Gregory.

I zniknął za warstwą porośniętego bluszczem drewna. Greg wzruszył ramionami i wpakował się do auta, po czym odjechał spod surrealistycznego zamczyska, odtwarzając w pamięci ostatnie wydarzenia.


	9. Chapter 9

Jedno bliższe spotkanie z Holmesami uświadomiło Gregowi, jak nudne i bezbarwne było jego życie. Niechętnie wrócił do domu, niechętnie przywitał się z rodzicami i niechętnie zabrał się za koszenie trawnika, za to chętnie rozmyślając o przenikliwym spojrzeniu szarych oczu Mycrofta. Było w nim coś intrygującego.

W tym momencie nienawiść Lucasa względem niego wydawała się Gregowi nieuzasadniona – czy chłopak chociaż raz próbował porozmawiać z Holmesem bez wcześniejszego założenia, że snobistyczny dupek chciał przyczynić się do jego „upadku"? Owszem, Mycroft sprawiał wrażenie introwertycznego, zapatrzonego w siebie gbura z wyższych sfer, który w jednej sekundzie potrafił przeczytać człowieka niczym otwartą księgę, jednak pod tą fasadą kłamliwej kurtuazji i wyrachowania kryło się coś więcej, co Greg nad wyraz chciwie pragnął odkryć, poznać, zobaczyć, doświadczyć. Nigdy nie oceniał ludzi nazbyt pochopnie, ponieważ sam nie chciał być w taki sposób traktowany. Fakt, często dawał sobą manipulować, zgadzał się ze zdaniem innych nie patrząc obiektywnie na sprawę i przybierał najróżniejsze postawy względem drobnych, codziennych sporów, choć może czasem robił to tylko po to, by nie zostać skreślonym przez otaczających go nastolatków, ale w głębi duszy nie potrafił skreślić kogoś za to, kim ten ktoś był, bo uparcie wierzył, że pewnych rzeczy człowiek zwyczajnie nie mógł w sobie zmienić.

Nie raz i nie dwa razy dostawał z tego powodu po dupie. Pozwolił na to, by ludzie widzieli w nim osobę gotową do poświęceń, obecną na każde skinienie palca, ponieważ naiwnie wierzył, że pewnego dnia zostanie mu to wynagrodzone, dlatego starał się widzieć więcej niż powierzchowne maski. Widzieć to, co było nieuchwytne dla oka osoby spisującej innych na straty zaraz po pierwszym spotkaniu, po pierwszym zgrzycie. Miał za dobre serce, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, wybaczał, dawał drugą, trzecią, siódmą szansę, nie zwracał uwagi na irytujące zachowania, bo i on nie był idealny, ale nie chciał zmieniać swojego podejścia. Tolerował przepełnioną hipokryzją Laurę, tolerował periodyczne obojętną na świat Claire, tolerował ograniczonego poglądowo Dimmocka, przymykał oko na ich budzące zgorszenie cechy charakteru, mimo że chwilami miał ochotę wyć, wytknąć palcem ich wady, wykrzyczeć im w twarz, co o nich sądził. Nie robił tego, w jego głowie tkwiła ta znacząca myśl, że każdy przecież był człowiekiem. Nigdy nie skreślał ludzi. Dzięki temu miał przyjaciół.

I właśnie dlatego zadecydował, że nie skreśli również Mycrofta.

* * *

Nie chciał przychodzić do szkoły. Nie chciał widzieć się z Claire, nie chciał patrzeć w jej niebieskie oczy i udawać, że poprzedniego dnia nie stało się nic, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób zmienić ich relacje. Cholera, to była tylko przyjacielska propozycja, nie powinni robić z tego afery. Oby tylko Laura się o tym nie dowiedziała. Dziewczyna może i nie nawiązałaby bezpośrednio do tej kwestii, ale z pewnością dałaby Gregowi do zrozumienia, że wiedziała i że uznawała go za zdesperowanego i żałosnego. Tak, Laura była dość osobliwą postacią, nie przejmowała się opinią innych, a zarazem wszystko brała do serca i paskudnie reagowała na krytykę. Najczęściej obelgami. Miała silny charakter, zawsze wokalizowała swój sprzeciw i opinie, które niektórzy uznaliby za kontrowersyjne, jednak to w niczym jej nie przeszkadzało – była sobą, po prostu. To w jakiś pokraczny sposób imponowało Gregowi.

Greg wolał przemilczeć niewygodny temat, nie dawać nikomu powodów do wykłócania się, nie stawać w centrum zainteresowania, ponieważ uwaga innych ludzi skierowana wprost na niego go peszyła. Preferował spokojne obserwowanie zachowań i reakcji jednostek w poszczególnych sytuacjach. Żyło mu się z tym dobrze, a że czasem został wplątany w mniejszą czy większą akcję – pozostawał bierny, próbował zażegnać ów konflikt, wyjaśnić sobie wszystko, by niedomówienia nie doprowadziły do sporów stulecia.

Dlatego wiedział, że musi stawić czoło Claire i przedyskutować całą sprawę od nowa, bo znał przyjaciółkę, znał jej paranoiczną i skłonną do wyciągania pochopnych wniosków naturę, a, naprawdę, w tym momencie nie potrzebował pochopnych wniosków Claire. Z drugiej jednak strony jakaś wewnętrzna siła powstrzymywała go przed porozmawianiem z dziewczyną. Nienawidził tego dziwnego uczucia dyskomfortu, ściskającego żołądek i opanowującego myśli, gdy nie miał pojęcia, czego mógł się spodziewać. To go paraliżowało. Wizyta u Holmesów pozwoliła mu na chwilę oderwać się od rzeczywistości, zapomnieć o obowiązkach i odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny, ale przecież wieczna ucieczka nie wchodziła nawet w grę. Był mężczyzną, do cholery! Nie będzie się chował!

Widząc Claire zmierzającą chodnikiem do szkoły, ukrył się za samochodem ich matematyczki.

* * *

Wiedza o społeczeństwie wysysała z niego energię życiową. Wywód o sytuacji politycznej w kraju, o organizacjach terrorystycznych, o przyszłych wyborach w Ameryce i stosunku Putina do kandydatury Trumpa usypiał Grega, dość skutecznie i nie wnosił do jego życia nic pozytywnego. W dupie miał politykę, chciał być szczęśliwy i nie denerwować się zidioceniem Republikanów. Tumblr dostarczał mu odpowiednią ilość informacji; zdjęcia z kolejnych protestów, tweety Trumpa, memy autorstwa Clinton w zupełności mu wystarczały. Słowa Dickensa do niego nie trafiały.

Odetchnął głęboko, przez co jego grzywka uniosła się nieco, a gdy wróciła na swoje miejsce, kilka kosmyków wpadło mu do oczu, które natychmiast zaszły łzami. Cholerne włosy. Agresywnie odgarnął je z twarzy i sięgnął po telefon w nadziei, że chociaż grupowa konwersacja polepszy mu humor. Przez parę sekund nic nie widział. Powinien iść do fryzjera i zgolić się na łyso.

Serce prawie mu stanęło na widok dwóch wiadomości tekstowych od Claire sprzed siedmiu i pięciu minut. Niepewnie odblokował ekran, nie wiedząc, co go czeka.

Od: **Claire**

 _Gregg, stary, widzę, że coś jest na rzeczy._

Od: **Claire**

 _Ja nie chcę nic między nami komplikować, więc lepiej powiedz mi, o co Ci chodzi, żebyśmy mogli o wszystkim zapomnieć i zająć się swoimi sprawami…_

 _Mamy maturę, tak? Na tym chciałabym się skupić._

Ukradkiem spojrzał na dziewczynę, która zawzięcie skrobała coś na skrawku papieru, a następnie przetarł wilgotne powieki. Dlaczego nie mógł spokojnie przeżyć chociaż jednego dnia swojej marnej egzystencji?

Do: **Claire**

 _ja też nie chcę nic komplikować._

Zasłaniając się palcami, patrzył na Claire. Natychmiast chwyciła telefon do ręki, ale nie odpisała od razu. Odłożyła telefon, dopisała coś na postrzępionej karteczce, schowała ją książki, po czym znów dorwała się do swojego telefonu. Jednak tym razem zrobiła zdjęcie sobie i Laurze. Greg sapnął ze złości i zmrużył oczy, przeklinając złożony umysł kobiety, który widocznie uniemożliwiał jej proste odpisanie na równie prostą wiadomość. Dwóch mogło grać w tę grę, jeżeli Claire zamierzała zwlekać pięć minut z odpowiedzią, on będzie czekał i dziesięć, byleby pokazać, kto miał władzę.

On. On miał władzę. A przynajmniej w to chciał wierzyć.

Od: **Lucas**

 _stary usuń te smsy od razu po przeczytaniu_

Od: **Lucas**

 _nie uwierzysz co microsoft homeless odjebał_

Greg wydął usta, przeczuwając, że nie spodoba mu się ciąg dalszy. Samo przezwisko wywołało u niego osobliwy niesmak, zdegustowanie zachowaniem i poczuciem humoru Lucasa.

Od: **Lucas**

 _wydedukował że nasza babka od niemieckiego pieprzyła się z tym łysym od matmy_

Od: **Claire**

 _I właśnie dlatego cały dzień mnie unikasz?_

Zignorował wiadomość od przyjaciółki.

Do: **Lucas**

 _co Ty gadasz._

Zablokował telefon i przeczesał dłonią włosy, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. Mycroft dostrzegał więcej niż inni, ale Greg nie spodziewał się, że chłopak tak jawnie dzielił się swoimi obserwacjami. Ciekawe czym podpadła mu nauczycielka, nie wyjawiłby przecież jej sekretu ot tak, coś musiało się wydarzyć.

Od: **Lucas**

 _no stary bez beki_

Od: **Lucas**

 _poszli do hamiltona, nie ma ich już 20min_

– Ej, Vic. – Szturchnął przyjaciela łokciem. – Ta, co uczy Lucasa niemieckiego.

– Co z nią?

– Podobno się pieprzy na boku z tym łysym od matmy.

Dimmock otworzył szeroko oczy.

– Z tym, co tak dupą kręci, gdy chodzi?

– No – przytaknął przez śmiech.

– A pieprzysz – powiedział, nie dowierzając.

– No właśnie nie ja.

Zaśmiali się głośno, przez co pan Dickens sięgnął po czarne, profesjonalne nunchaku i pomachał nim lekko, chcąc dać im do zrozumienia, że to nie był czas na żarty. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie użył ów nunchaku, ale lubił nim straszyć nieposłusznych uczniów, tak jak małym młoteczkiem i policyjną pałką, która bawiła Grega do granic możliwości. Skąd ten sprzęt znalazł się w szufladzie Dickensa – nie miał pojęcia. I chyba nie chciał, żeby ten stan rzeczy się zmieniał. Bez kontekstu było zabawniej.

Do: **Lucas**

 _jak to wyszło?_

Odpowiedź otrzymał niemalże natychmiast. Claire powinna się od niego uczyć.

Od: **Lucas**

 _stary nie wiem ale gdybyś widział jej minę_

Greg pokręcił głową.

Do: **Claire**

 _bo wolałbym pogadać twarzą w twarz, ale że Laura na krok Cię nie odstępuje, to chyba jest niewykonalne._

– Skąd wiesz? – spytał Dimmock przyciszonym głosem.

– Lucas mi napisał, że taki jeden z jego klasy to wydedukował.

– Wydedukował?

– Z kim ja w ogóle rozmawiam…

Po otrzymanym uderzeniu w ramię, Greg postanowił więcej nie rzucać obelżywych komentarzy i wszelkie uwagi zachować tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie. Dimmockowi zdarzały się przebłyski intelektu, rzadko, ale zdarzały, jednak ta chwila do nich nie należała – chłopak preferował sprawy bardziej przyziemne, nic związanego z myśleniem, aczkolwiek ostatnimi czasy zatruwał im życie swoimi spekulacjami na temat wzoru na liczbę pierwszą. To była najmądrzejsza rzecz, jaką Greg od niego usłyszał, ale w takie dyskusje Victor wdawał się jedynie po znacznej ilości alkoholu, więc jego pomysły i teorie zazwyczaj nie trafiały do równie pijanej publiczności.

Telefon chłopaka zawibrował.

Od: **Claire**

 _Jeśli byłbyś tak miły i mnie dzisiaj odwiózł do domu, możemy pogadać._

Gdyby po prostu udawał, że absolutnie nic się nie stało, nie musiałby odbywać tej niezręcznej rozmowy. Nie lubił niezręcznych rozmów, nikt za nimi nie przepadał, więc nic dziwnego w tym, że chciał jej zwyczajnie uniknąć, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że nieporozumienia były w stanie rozpieprzyć przyjaźnie. A już zwłaszcza przyjaźń dwójki równie upartych i zbyt dumnych ludzi.

* * *

Pod koniec lekcji języka francuskiego Greg rozmyślał wyłącznie o palarni i nadchodzącej przerwie dziesięciominutowej. Nie mógł wysiedzieć spokojnie na kiwającym się krześle, ciągle się wiercił, zakładał nogę na nogę, by później kompletnie zmienić pozycję, uderzał nerwowo palcami o ławkę i siłą powstrzymywał chęć obgryzania paznokci. Zdążył zrobić część zadania domowego w nadziei, że chociaż to go czymś zajmie, jednak zadania były tak nudne i monotonne, że postanowił się spakować. Sprawdził telefon. W tej części szkoły nie było darmowego Wi-Fi. Zablokował telefon i schował do kieszeni czarnej, grubej bluzy z kapturem. Zaczął się bawić kluczykami od samochodu. Sprawdził, czy miał zapalniczkę.

Nic nie pomagało. Rozsadzała go energia, sam nie znał jej źródła, wiedział jedynie, że bardzo mu się na tę przeklętą palarnię spieszyło i to nie z oczywistych powodów.

– Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – powiedziała nauczycielka, a dwie dziewczyny jęknęły żałośnie. Monica i Deana, to było do przewidzenia. – Przed przerwą świąteczną odbędzie się konkurs recytatorski poezji w języku obcym. Pauline, Greg, mogę na was liczyć?

– Tak – rzekła Pauline ochoczo, czerwieniąc się.

– Mhm – mruknął Greg bez entuzjazmu.

– Świetnie. Są inni chętni?

– A można sobie wybrać? – spytała Deana, jakby faktycznie zastanawiała się nad uczestnictwem.

– Żałosne – szepnął Dimmock, a Greg pokiwał głową.

– Wiesz co, Deana, to nie ma znaczenia. Teksty mają mniej więcej ten sam poziom trudności, poza tym zwracana jest uwaga na przekaz, rozumiesz, intonacja, akcent, sposób wysławiania się, nie sam tekst. To bardzo fajny konkurs, a że zwróciłam się do Pauline i Grega nie znaczy, że każdy z was nie może w nim wziąć udziału. Greg zajął w tamtym roku drugie miejsce, Emily trzecie, także naprawdę zachęcam was. Warto chyba rozwijać swoje umiejętności?

Po klasie przebiegł cichy pomruk.

– To w tym roku też spróbuję – odezwała się Emily z uśmiechem.

– Super, Emily. Ktoś jeszcze?

– No, ja może. Chociaż nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, ale przynajmniej na przyszłość będę wiedziała za co się nie brać.

– Agathy, dobrze, zapisuję.

– A można po niemiecku? – dopytywała Deana.

– Oczywiście. Francuski, niemiecki, łacina.

– Łacina? – prychnęła Laura. – Kto chciałby recytować po _łacinie_? Przecież to martwy język.

– Laura, uwierz mi, trafiają się i tacy. Na następnej lekcji rozdam teksty tym, którzy wybierają francuski, natomiast pani Graves rozda wam te po niemiecku. Możecie się spakować – westchnęła i spojrzała wymownie na Grega, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

Po kilku sekundach rozbrzmiał upragniony dzwonek. Uczniowie praktycznie wybiegli na korytarz, w szczególności nałogowi palacze, ponieważ sala dwieście pięćdziesiąt znajdowała się dosłownie na drugim końcu szkoły i przeprawa przez zatłoczony, ciągnący się w nieskończoność hol była nie lada wyzwaniem. I jeśli spalenie papierosa zajmowało im trzy, góra cztery minuty, to wydostanie się ze szkoły zabierało im pozostałą część przerwy, a Greg nie zamierzał się spóźniać na historię. Uważnie przyglądał się mijanym twarzom, rzecz jasna na tyle uważnie, na ile pozwalał mu szybki marsz, jakby kogoś szukał wśród tabunu ludzi.

Szukał?

Dawno nikogo nie szukał, ostatni raz zdarzyło mu się wypatrywać tę konkretną osobę w kwietniu, dlatego z niemałym zdziwieniem powitał dziwnie znajome uczucie. Kogo tak właściwie szukał? I z jakiego powodu? Niestety nie mógł zagłębić się w rozmyślaniach, bo Natalie popchnęła go zaczepnie na schodach, przez co o mały włos nie skręcił karku. Zdenerwowałby się, gdyby to był pierwszy raz.

– Stara, jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, zrób to umiejętnie. Nie dawaj człowiekowi złudnej nadziei.

Natalie i Caroline parsknęły głośno.

– Laura z nami nie idzie? – spytała Emily.

– Wyjątkowo nie – powiedziała Claire. – Umówiła się z Lucasem przy parapetach.

– Ej. Wiecie, że podobno jedna babka od niemieckiego…

– Tak – przerwała mu Caroline. – Laura zdążyła się pochwalić.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Od progu przywitał ich porywisty wiatr, który rozwiał ich włosy i poły kurtek we wszystkie możliwe strony. Dziewczyny krzyknęły.

– Kurwa!

– Jak zimno!

– Boże, ale pizga…

– Październik, pf, chyba piździernik… Moja grzywka – jęknęła Claire.

– O nie! Tylko nie grzywka! – zadrwiła Caroline.

– Pysk.

Szkolna palarnia była już zajęta, jednak dzięki sile determinacji udało im się znaleźć skrawek wolnego miejsca, tuż przy murku, gdzie Caroline, Natalie i Claire położyły swoje torebki. Sally ciaśniej owinęła się płaszczem i trzepnęła Grega w ramię, chcąc w ten sposób dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie posiadała zapalniczki.

– Czy palenie jest tego warte? – spytała Claire, odgarniając ciemne włosy z twarzy i krzywiąc się malowniczo.

Nikt nie odpowiedział na to pytanie.

Greg rozejrzał się wokół w nadziei, że osoba, której tak zapalczywie szukał być może gdzieś się tutaj ukrywała. Matt, Raphael, Dean, Michael, Michael, Daria, Sarah, dwóch typków z drugiej wojskowej, koleżanki Emily, śmieszna dziewczyna z rozbieżnym zezem, sąsiad jego kuzyna. Nie, nikt, na kim by mu zależało. Kolejna grupa uczniów dołączyła do zbiorowiska, lecz i wśród nich nie było nikogo dla Grega ważnego.

Nie było i Mycrofta. Zganił się w myślach. Przecież jego obietnica o rychłym spotkaniu nie mogła się tyczyć dnia następnego, to byłoby mało prawdopodobne i wręcz niedorzeczne. Dlaczego Mycroft miałby dla niego zmieniać swoje postanowienia? Nie chciał przychodzić – nie przychodził, koniec tematu. Z jakiego powodu nie przychodził? To Grega zaintrygowało. Wcześniej bywał na palarni, co więc się zmieniło? A jeśli wpakował się w jakieś problemy przez swój komentarz dotyczący romansu nauczycieli? Jeśli został zawieszony lub zmuszono jego rodziców do odebrania syna? Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie wiedział nic o rodzicach Mycrofta i Sherlocka, nie poznał ich w posiadłości Holmesów i żaden z nich ani razu o nich nie wspomniał. Przypomniał sobie słowa Sherlocka o kołatce w kształcie paszczy lwa zdobiącej porośnięte bluszczem drzwi wejściowe. „Umieszczono ją z inicjatywy Mycrofta". Holmesowie byli… sierotami? Nie, to niemożliwe, mieszkali w ogromnym zamku, ktoś musiał ich utrzymywać. Poza tym, po teoretycznej śmierci rodziców Sherlock trafiłby do domu dziecka, ewentualnie rodziny zastępczej, a tak się nie stało. Chociaż, gdyby umarli w momencie, gdy Mycroft był już pełnoletni… Cholera, o czym on myślał?! Pewnie gdzieś wyjechali, nic makabrycznego.

Przy najbliższej okazji zapyta Mycrofta. Albo Sherlocka. Prawdopodobieństwo spotkania młodszego z braci było równie wysokie.

Nie słuchał rozmowy dziewczyn, nie słuchał rozmowy Claire i Matta, nie słuchał rozmowy zgromadzonych. Może po prostu nie słyszał? Nie chciał słyszeć? Chciałby za to położyć się w łóżku i odciąć od tego zgiełku, od wszechobecnego hałasu, przepychanek i udawania, że cokolwiek go prawdziwie interesowało. Bo to nieprawda. Wszystko to było dla niego miałkie, nijakie, pozbawione większego sensu i celu. Przywrócił się do porządku, nie był to bowiem czas na kryzys egzystencjalny.

Gdy przyjaciele z klasy trzeciej językowej wyrzucili filtry i starali się przebrnąć przez tłum pierwszoklasistów podnieconych paleniem na terenie szkoły, Greg jeszcze raz obejrzał się za siebie, ostrożnie, by przypadkiem na nikogo nie wpaść. Westchnął. W tamtym roku było zupełnie inaczej…

* * *

– Nie uwierzycie – zaczęła Laura po wejściu do klasy – podobno przez Holmesa ten gość od matmy ma zostać wysłany na przymusowy urlop.

– Skąd wiesz? – spytała Natalie.

– Lucas mi powiedział.

– A wiesz co z nim?

– Z kim?

– No z Holmesem, a z kim…

– Nie wiem, w ogóle nikt nie wie i to jest najdziwniejsze. Lucas powiedział, że nie wrócił na lekcje po spotkaniu z dyrem. Czaicie? Prze akcja. – Greg zmarszczył brwi. – No, mówię wam, human tylko tym żyje teraz. Ciekawe. Ten koleś musi mieć zajebiste plecy, że Hamilton nic mu nie zrobił.

– Jak to jest, że ja nie wiem, o kim mówicie? – zdenerwowała się Caroline.

– Bo jego mało kto zna. Proszę cię, wiesz co mi Lucas o nim mówił? Znaczy, nie chciał mówić, bo się upierał, że Holmes się o tym dowie i będzie miał przejebane, ale udało mi się coś z niego wyciągnąć. – Nadstawił uszu. Na szczęście dwie minuty temu przyszedł Dickens i wraz z nauczycielką historii zniknął za drzwiami kantorka. Po chwili dołączyła do nich nauczycielka wiedzy o społeczeństwie i pan Brown, a to oznaczało dodatkowy kwadrans przerwy. – Wiecie, Lucas i Cobb myślą, że typ jest gejem. Czyli, jak wiadomo, na starcie jest u mnie skreślony.

– Pieprzony homofob – zażartowała Claire, lecz Grega nie zwiodła nawet na sekundę.

– Stara, życie. Przecież mnie znasz, gardzę tym, gardzę w chuj. No ale to widać. Jak on się ubiera, jak zachowuje. Niby ta cała Anthea Smith ciągle się przy nim kręci, ale, serio, to widać, on ją kompletnie olewa. Kojarzycie ją?

– Nie, co ty, ja chyba ich jeszcze w szkole nie widziałam – powiedziała Natalie, odrywając się od telefonu.

– Laska nie ma Facebooka.

– I co z tego? – spytała Caroline.

– No, w tych czasach jak nie masz Facebooka, nie istniejesz.

– Nat założyła w pierwszej klasie – wtrąciła Claire.

– Dobra, to nie jest istotne. Raz kiedyś…

Jednak nie usłyszał dalszej części, ponieważ nieoczekiwanie do klasy weszła pani pedagog i ukróciła opowieść Laury.

– Jest tutaj pani?

– W kantorku – wyrwała się Pauline, dumna ze swojego refleksu.

Przybycie szkolnej pedagog ukróciło także rozmowy toczące się w kantorku, z którego wyszła czwórka rozbawionych nauczycieli. Dickens uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, podobnie Brown, a gdy opuścili salę, historyczka zatarła dłonie.

– To co, pierwsza wojna światowa?

Laura w tym czasie kontynuowała anegdotę o Holmesie, niestety zbyt cicho i dyskretnie, przez co Greg nie mógł jej usłyszeć, a bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tym tajemniczym nastolatku. Z brak laku wszedł na Instagrama i zaczął oglądać depresyjne memy.


	10. Chapter 10

Rozmowa z Claire przebiegła nie tak, jak Greg by się tego spodziewał. Pomijając fakt, że wrócił do domu o jedenastej z dwiema litrowymi butelkami cydru w plecaku i z białą koszulką umazaną tuszem do rzęs i specyfikiem, którym dziewczyna malowała wymyślne kreski na powiekach, poszło całkiem… całkiem. Jak dla kogo, oczywiście. Łzy Claire nie świadczyły o jej dobrym samopoczuciu, więc właściwie nie mógł powiedzieć, że poszło dobrze, chociaż to nie on był powodem, dla którego słone łzy się polały. I to, według Grega, go usprawiedliwiało.

Spod Barts wyjechali godzinę po skończeniu lekcji, to właśnie na parkingu odbyły się wszystkie tłumaczenia ze strony nastolatka próbującego załagodzić sytuację. Greg wyjaśnił swoje podejście do sprawy i po kilku z trudem wyplutych zdaniach okazało się, że konwersacja ta była równie niezręczna dla niej, jak i dla niego. Claire była wyrozumiała, ale była też paranoikiem, często dopowiadała sobie niewypowiedziane słowa, tworzyła w głowie najróżniejsze – zazwyczaj nieprawdopodobne – scenariusze, zamartwiając się przy tym na śmierć, wysuwała pochopne wnioski, przez co więcej niż kilka razy musiała zmierzyć się z krępującą rozmową, taką jak ta.

Przyznała ze wstydem, że zaczęła podejrzewać Grega o żywienie jej wyższym uczuciem. Greg w mało subtelny sposób dał jej do zrozumienia, że było to wykluczone, ponieważ nie widział dziewczyny w _takim_ świetle. Jeśli ją to uraziło, nie okazała tego, jednak Greg uważał, że znali się wystarczająco dobrze, by nie musieć przed sobą nic ukrywać.

Nerwy zrobiły swoje – wypalili co najmniej dziesięć papierosów, Greg nie miał pewności, stracił rachubę po czwartym, a to poskutkowało opustoszeniem paczki Claire, nad którym ubolewała tak długo i tak rzewnie, aż Greg zgodził się podwieźć ją do najbliższego Tesco. Przy kasie natknęli się na niebywałą promocję, z której grzechem byłoby nie skorzystać, dlatego po okazaniu dowodów osobistych zakupili sześć czerwonych Desperadosów i dwie butelki klasycznego cydru, na później dla Grega. Kupili też paczkę słonych Laysów, by nie kreować się na alkoholików.

Po wyjściu ze sklepu Claire zaproponowała przyjacielowi wspólny wieczór u niej w domu, a że Greg nie chciał spędzać tego dnia w samotności z chęcią się zgodził.

Dopiero za drzwiami pokoju Claire rozpętało się piekło. Dziewczyna z początku nie dawała po sobie nic poznać, śmiejąc się i żartując ze swojego nieszczęścia, co zwykła robić na każdym kroku, po czym wyciągnęła z szuflady biurka otwieracz, włączyła piosenkę ulubionego zespołu – Mumford and Sons, Greg dobrze ich znał – i zaczęła delektować się nabytym trunkiem. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, o maturach, o tematach maturalnych zadanych przez Lady Smallwood, o studniówce, wspomnieli również o Laurze i Lucasie z racji tego, że Laura lubiła się dzielić z Claire szczegółami swojego związku, a Claire nie potrafiła tego dusić w sobie i po prostu _musiała_ się komuś wyżalić. Greg znał Laurę już od dwóch lat, wiedział, że z psychiką Christinsen było coś nie tak, ale wysłuchując opowieści Claire o jej hipokryzji i emocjonalnej martwicy coraz bardziej współczuł Lucasowi. Chłopak go irytował, owszem, jednak starał się patrzeć na całokształt, nie na pojedyncze epizody.

Greg w zamian wspomniał pobieżnie o sytuacji w domu, o nieustannie kłócących się rodzicach i chęciach natychmiastowej wyprowadzki, otrzymując od Claire współczujące westchnięcia.

Dobrze tak czasem ponarzekać w towarzystwie osoby, która _rozumiała_.

Przy czwartym piwie, czyli pewnej granicy Claire, dziewczyna wyznała, dlaczego tak naprawdę mu odmówiła. Mianowicie spodobał jej się Daniel, chłopak, który wraz z nim, Pauline, Claire, Dimmockiem i kilkoma innymi osobami uczęszczał do tego samego gimnazjum, a teraz chodził do klasy z Lucasem, i miała nadzieję, że to z nim spędzi ten wieczór. A gdy powiedziała, że Daniel nie zamierzał iść na swoją studniówkę, co dopiero czyjąś i nie spodziewał się jakiegokolwiek zaproszenia, zaczęła płakać. Tą informacją podzieliła się jedynie z Laurą, zważywszy, że miało to miejsce dnia wczorajszego i wciąż bolała ją sama myśl o tej żenującej sytuacji, którą nie chciała się dzielić z szerszym gronem przyjaciół. Później jedynie bełkot opuszczał jej usta. Greg nie był w stanie rozszyfrować słów Foster, więc uznał, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie przytulenie zapłakanej i zasmarkanej nastolatki.

W ten sposób na jego koszulce znalazł się tusz i ów specyfik do malowania kresek.

Gregowi było niezmiernie żal dziewczyny. Doskonale rozumiał ból po odrzuceniu, jedna konkretna rana w jego sercu nie zabliźniła się po dziś dzień, a minęło już ponad półtorej roku, dlatego chciał jej uświadomić, że nie było w tym nic złego. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni. Byli jeszcze młodzi, do cholery, na pewno czekało ich mnóstwo rozczarowań i zawodów miłosnych, ale to właśnie one kształtowały człowieka, kształtowały jego osobowość i, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, ustawiały priorytety. Dlaczego osoba miała płakać z powodu tego, że ktoś jej nie docenił i nie zauważył potęgi uczucia, jakim był darzony? Ten ktoś powinien płakać, bo zrezygnował z kogoś, kto nigdy nie zrezygnowałby z niego.

Słowa te uspokoiły Claire. Słowa i kolejna butelka piwa.

Nie było się co oszukiwać, dziewczyna się upiła. Zazwyczaj dobrze radziła sobie z alkoholem, ale natłok emocji i duszonego w sobie wkurwienia skutecznie odbił się na jej silnej głowie, skutkując w zbyt wylewnej mowie, niekontrolowanym chichocie i delikatnym zataczaniu się. Z pijanego bełkotu Greg zdołał wyciągnąć jeszcze informację o jej egzaminie na prawo jazdy, który miał odbyć się za dwa dni w piątek z samego rana, i to była ostatnia rzecz, jaką od dziewczyny usłyszał zanim ta najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnęła. Zaniepokoiłby się, gdyby taka sytuacja zdarzyła się po raz pierwszy, ale w pewnym sensie zdołał się już przyzwyczaić. Nastawił budzik w jej telefonie, zebrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i po cichu wyszedł z domu. Dziękował Bogu za to, że rodzice Claire wyjechali na tydzień, by świętować rocznice ślubu i mieli wrócić dopiero jutro – nie chciał się z nimi mijać, przynajmniej nie teraz, gdy ich córka zaliczyła zgona w swoim pokoju. Zamknął drzwi na klucz, który potem schował pod leżący obok wycieraczki kamień i z przeciągłym westchnięciem pomaszerował do samochodu, gdzie spędził trzy minuty na głębokim rozmyślaniu.

Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że sprawa Mycrofta wciąż zaprzątała mu głowę. Próbował skupić się na czymś innym, na przykład na problemach Claire, ale nagłe zniknięcie rudowłosego nastolatka nie dawało mu spokoju. A może po prostu urwał się z lekcji? Lucas mówił, że Mycroft znikał gdzieś raz w tygodniu. Tak, to prawdopodobnie to. Nie ma się o co martwić.

Z takim przeświadczeniem wrócił do domu. Jego rodzice od dawna już spali, co umożliwiło mu otworzenie butelki cydru bez zbędnych obaw, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść do jego pokoju. Słuchając Drake'a i przeglądając memy, opróżnił litrową butelkę i od razu poszedł spać.

* * *

– Zdałam! – krzyknęła Claire biegnąc w ich stronę. – Zdałam, zdałam, zdałam, zdałam!

– Moje gratulacje! – odpowiedziała Caroline i przytuliła Claire.

– Dzięki! O Boże, nawet nie wiesz, jaka jestem spocona. Dosłownie mam mokre plecy.

Foster ściskała w dłoni papierek, na którym widniał napis „Pozytywny" i pieczątka egzaminatora. Uśmiechała się tak szeroko, że Grega aż zabolała szczęka.

– To gdzie jedziemy? – spytała Natalie.

– Gdzie tylko, kurwa, zechcesz.

* * *

Obudziwszy się w sobotę wcześnie rano o trzynastej, Greg nie miał pojęcia, jak znalazł się w swoim pokoju. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, jak znalazł się w swoim domu, ale skoro wciskał twarz w swoją poduszkę, uznał, że nie miało to większego znaczenia.

Na początku odnotował, że bolało go całe ciało, bez wyjątku. Nawet oddychanie sprawiało mu ból. Jęknął żałośnie i przewrócił się plecy, wypuszczając z trudem powietrze. Postanowił nie ruszać się aż do wieczora, jednak uciążliwa suchość w gardle skutecznie wypchnęła go z łóżka. Z niesmakiem zauważył, że wciąż miał na sobie czarne jeansy i zieloną koszulę, a krawat, który jeszcze kilka godzin temu zdobił jego szyję, obwiązany był wokół jego nogawki. Ignorując wrzeszczące z bólu mięśnie pomaszerował do kuchni, gdzie za jednym razem wypił dwie szklanki wody z kranu. Była ciepła i obrzydliwa w smaku, ale jednocześnie była najpyszniejszą rzeczą, jaką Greg posmakował w swoim życiu. Jego ojciec rzucił jakiś komentarz, ale Greg go nie usłyszał, aktualnie w dupie miał wszystkie komentarze rodziców na temat „ostrego balowania". Ze szklanką wody w ręce wrócił do pokoju, gdzie kontynuował umieranie.

Jedyne, co zapamiętał z osiemnastki Claire to nieustannie lejące się litry wódki, zajebiście dobre jedzenie, wymiotującą o dziesiątej Laurę i krzesło zniszczone przez kuzyna solenizantki, Tylera, lecz wspomnienia te całkowicie mu wystarczały. Dawno nie wlał w siebie tyle alkoholu… Dawno też film nie urwał mu się po drugiej godzinie imprezy, a to bądź co bądź o czymś świadczyło.

Aby rzucić nieco światła na zamglone urywki wydarzeń dnia poprzedniego, sprawdził Snapchata wszystkich osób, które razem z nim spędziły wieczór w restauracji La Rossa. Sprawdził po kolei: Claire, Caroline, Emily, Laura, Dimmock, Sally, Anderson, Lucas, Michael, Tyler, Elizabeth, Hillary i Nicole. Na końcu sprawdził swoje MyStory i to, co zobaczył, wcale mu się nie spodobało. Skoro wiedział, że nie potrafił tańczyć, dlaczego uparcie próbował sobie udowodnić, że było inaczej?

– O mój Boże… – mruknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach. – Przecież to jest… Przecież to jest żenujące...

Prawie każda z wymienionych wcześniej osób uwieczniła jego taniec z chrzestną Claire. Jeżeli to w ogóle można było nazwać tańcem, rzecz jasna... Wolał żyć w błogiej nieświadomości. Jak on się teraz pokaże w domu Claire?

Odpowiedź brzmiała następująco: nie pokaże się. Już nigdy. Koniec kropka. Oby tylko Claire nie miała mu tego za złe. Claire i mąż jej chrzestnej…

Przyłożył poduszkę do twarzy i zaczął krzyczeć.


	11. Chapter 11

Listopad nadszedł szybciej niż ktokolwiek by sobie tego zażyczył. Ciemne chmury zdawały się na dobre zadomowić na jeszcze niedawno błękitnym niebie, okazjonalnie zalewając Londyńczyków zimnymi kroplami deszczu, co było równoznaczne z zamknięciem sezonu piwkowania w plenerze i grillowania w ogródku. Coraz częściej wiał porywisty wiatr ściągający ludziom czapki z głów i posyłający je w odległe zakątki wiecznie zatłoczonego miasta. Świat utracił typowe dla jesieni barwy, zapanowała szarość i przygnębienie, również w sercach tegorocznych maturzystów.

Nowy miesiąc – nowe postanowienia. Greg zatem postanowił wziąć się w garść, sporządził już nawet listę obowiązkowych lektur i innych utworów literackich, z którymi miał choćby najmniejszy problem, by w spokoju przygotować się do egzaminu dojrzałości. Nie zamierzał odkładać wszystkiego na ostatni tydzień przed maturą, nie tym razem, zbyt wiele od niej zależało, a on nie chciał zmarnować sobie przyszłości przez swoje lenistwo. Głównie nie chciał rozczarować rodziców i dziadków, w ogóle rodziny. Chciał natomiast zapewnić sobie i rodzicom godne życie, wynagrodzić im zszargane nerwy i wylane łzy i cały ten wysiłek, który włożyli w jego wychowanie.

Motywacja, bądź co bądź, to podstawa.

* * *

We wtorek po lekcjach Greg zmierzał właśnie do swojego samochodu zaparkowanego w środkowej części parkingu znajdującego się za Barts, gdy ujrzał Mycrofta. Serce zabiło mu szybciej i prawie potknął się o rozwiązaną sznurówkę lewego buta na widok dystyngowanej parasolki chroniącej jej właściciela przed mżawką.

Stanął jak wryty. W pewnym sensie pogodził się z myślą, że już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy, mimo że od ich ostatniego spotkania minął zaledwie tydzień, dlatego widok eleganckiego płaszcza zbił go z tropu. Ściskając dłoń w pięść, podszedł do stojącego nieopodal Holmesa, bez pardonu zaciągającego się papierosem.

– Palenie na parkingu chyba jest zabronione – powiedział Greg w ramach przywitania. Mycroft uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Nie sądzę, by władze tej placówki mogły wyciągnąć wobec mnie jakiekolwiek konsekwencje.

Greg pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, po czym poprawił kaptur spadający mu na oczy, chcąc lepiej przyjrzeć się rudowłosemu nastolatkowi. Jak zwykle nienagannie ubrany, prezentujący klasę i dobre maniery, które wpajano od najmłodszych lat. Greg znał ten typ, jego matka ciągle obracała się w podobnym towarzystwie, jednak Mycrofta coś od nich wyróżniało. Sposób kreowania się niby taki sam, lecz błysk w oku nadawał jego osobie dodatkowej aury.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien przyglądać się szarym oczom Mycrofta.

Prawdopodobnie na pewno.

– Kopę lat – zagadnął Greg.

– Można tak powiedzieć. Okoliczności zmusiły mnie do... chwilowej absencji. Ale kryzys został zażegnany, więc w najbliższym czasie zdołam nadrobić zaległości.

– Nic poważnego się nie stało, mam nadzieję?

Niemożliwe, by mówił o szkolnych zaległościach, koleś był mądrzejszy niż całe grono pedagogiczne razem wzięte i z tego powodu cichy dzwoneczek zaczął brzęczeć gdzieś z tyłu jego głowy. Mycroft wyrzucił żarzący się filtr i poprawił uścisk na rączce czarnej parasolki, a następnie popatrzył na Grega.

– Poważnego? O nie, nic z tych rzeczy. I pozwól, że uprzedzę twoje następne pytanie: nie miało to żadnego związku z wątpliwej jakości romansem dwójki nauczycieli naszej szkoły.

– Słyszałem o tym…

– Podejrzewam.

– Mówiłeś, że nie rzucasz swoimi obserwacjami na prawo i lewo. Co się zmieniło?

Holmes uśmiechnął się przekornie.

– Nie słyszałeś zatem całej historii. Nie skonfrontowałem Cohen z jej miłostkami, takie androny mnie absolutnie nie interesują, ktoś najwidoczniej podsłuchał moją rozmowę z Antheą, tak, wiem kto, jednak nie będę podawał nazwisk, i tak słowo się rozeszło. Nasz kochany plotkarz nie zapomniał wspomnieć, gdzie ów informację podsłuchał, dlatego wszystkie zaszczyty przypadły mnie.

– Ktoś z twojej klasy?

– A jakże. Moi rówieśnicy nad wyraz często wtykają nos w nie swoje sprawy. Głośno mówią o kimś, bo gdyby głośno mówili o sobie, nikt by ich nie słuchał.

– Czy ty mnie właśnie obraziłeś? – zaczął się droczyć Greg.

Jego komentarz chyba jednak został źle przyjęty, bo jeszcze przed chwilą radosne oblicze Mycrofta nagle spochmurniało, ale Greg nie zamierzał się wycofywać, ciekawiło go bowiem to, jak Mycroft zareaguje w takiej sytuacji. Niby uważał swoją osobę za lepszą od innych – a przynajmniej takie wrażenie sprawiał – lecz za maską pewności siebie kryła się wrażliwość. Zauważył to wcześniej, w posiadłości Holmesów, ale teraz podstawiono mu to pod sam koniuszek nosa. W prawdzie niemiłe uwagi Sherlocka wydawały się do niego nie trafiać, ale rodzina to rodzina, poza tym Mycroft bez wątpienia zdążył się przyzwyczaić do sposobu bycia małego geniusza, którego wydawałoby się głównym celem było uprzykrzanie życia starszego brata, dlatego kierowane pod jego adresem inwektywy nie były czymś, co godziło w jego ego

Albo Greg zwyczajnie miał jakieś urojenia i lubił sobie dopowiadać niewyjaśnione kwestie. Oczywiście, mógł się mylić, w przypadku sposobu rozumowania dwóch Holmesów nie było to wykluczone, może i nawet wskazane, w końcu Sherlock zdążył mu uświadomić, że nie raz i nie dwa był w błędzie.

– Nie taki był mój zamiar. – Mycroft przerwał rozmyślania Grega. – Nie twierdzę, że nie zdarzają się wypadki od reguły.

– Ale są też i takie, które regułę potwierdzają.

– Jedna z prawd życiowych, nie mogę się z nią nie zgodzić. Przykre jest to, że tych wypadków jest znacznie więcej.

– Czyli na starcie powinniśmy uznać, że ktoś zalicza się do tej właśnie grupy?

– Tego nie powiedziałem. – Greg przestał zwracać uwagę na krople deszczu spadające mu na twarz. Cień uśmiechu zafascynowania plątał się po wąskich ustach Mycrofta i to on stał się obiektem obserwacji nastolatka. – Moim zdaniem czego nie powinniśmy robić to mieć względem innych wygórowanych oczekiwań, bo nikt nie dał nam prawa do tego, by z góry zakładać, że ktoś ów oczekiwaniom sprosta. Ponieważ zazwyczaj osoba ta nie potrafi sprostać.

– Wszystko zależy od tego, kto ma jakie oczekiwania. Można, na przykład, oczekiwać tylko szczerości. Albo, jak w przypadku Laury, całkowitego posłuszeństwa – dodał po namyśle, wywracając oczami. Kącik ust Mycrofta drgnął lekko. Greg natomiast wyciągnął paczkę z kieszeni i odpalił zgiętego w połowie papierosa. – Czekasz na kogoś?

– Na diabła zwanego w pewnych kręgach Sherlockiem. Obiecałem mu, że odbiorę go z lekcji, a z racji tego, że jestem człowiekiem honoru, słowa dotrzymam.

– Ech, stęskniłem się za nim, muszę powiedzieć.

– W takim razie nie wiesz, co mówisz. Ale przypuszczam, że twoja tęsknota jest w pokraczny sposób odwzajemniana.

– Serio? – spytał, teatralnie przykładając dłoń do piersi.

– W rzeczy samej. Jego narzekaniom, że nie ma go kto zawieźć do centrum Londynu nie ma końca.

– Aha. Świetnie. Czuję się wykorzystywany...

– Nieodłączna część życia z tym małym goblinem – powiedział z nikłym uśmiechem. Greg pokusiłby się nawet o stwierdzenie, że uśmiech ten był po trosze nieśmiały, jednak mając do czynienia z chodzącą enigmą nigdy nic tak naprawdę nie było pewne.

– Jak tam przygotowania do próbnych? – spytał, gdy cisza stała się nieco niezręczna.

– To tylko formalności.

– Zazdroszczę. Ja tego nie widzę, znaczy głównie matmy, bo reszta jakoś pójdzie... Założę się, że zobaczę pierwsze pytanie i będę miał dość. Nawet nie wiem, czy powinienem brać kalkulator. Co ja będę na nim sprawdzał? – Zaśmiał się sztywno. – Znając życie obliczę setny wyraz ciągu dodając liczby po kolei...

Papieros skutecznie zatkał mu usta. Słowotok najwidoczniej był jego mechanizmem obronnym w chwilach stresu. A to dziwne, bo nie miał się czym stresować.

Prawda?

Nieprzeniknione spojrzenie Mycrofta wprawiało Grega w zakłopotanie. Patrzył na niego tak, jakby widział w nim coś intrygującego, niczym naukowiec oglądający swój najnowszy wynalazek, czekający na reakcję ze strony obiektu. I Greg nie wiedział, czy Mycroft czegoś od niego oczekiwał, czy powinien coś zrobić, by zaspokoić jego potrzeby. To było wysoce intensywne spojrzenie. Jeżeli któryś z nich zaraz nie odwróci wzroku, Greg zacznie się czerwienić.

– Znajdowanie wyjścia z trudnej sytuacji, chociażby względnie niedorzecznego, jest przydatną umiejętnością.

– Gdy tak o tym mówisz... Ma to sens. Dzięki, od razu mi lepiej. – Greg błysnął zębami.

Telefon Mycrofta znajdujący się w kieszeni jego zielonych, sztruksowych spodni zawibrował krótko, a gdy chłopak go wyciągnął i odczytał wiadomość, na jego czole pojawiło się kilka zmarszczek. Zabawnie marszczył przy tym nos.

– Obawiam się, że tu się kończy moja wolność. Siły piekła wzywają.

– Ach, nie będę cię zatrzymywał. Sherlock mógłby mnie jeszcze przekląć.

– Cóż za absurd. – Machnął dłonią. – Jesteś dla niego zbyt cenny.

Greg zaśmiał się głośno.

– Pozdrów go ode mnie. – Mycroft skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Będziesz jutro w szkole?

– Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałoby mnie nie być.

– Okej. A wbijesz na palarnię?

Cień zmieszania przemknął przez twarz Holmesa, co – skromnym zdaniem Grega – było jednocześnie niepokojące i nawet urocze. Zacisnął pięść, nie przywiązując wagi do ciepła rozchodzącego się w dole jego żołądka.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aczkolwiek nie mogę niczego obiecać.

– Super. – Greg zdecydowanie się _nie_ zająknął. – To… do jutra.

– Do jutra, Gregory.

Boleśnie wręcz sztuczny uśmiech wpełzł na usta Mycrofta, który w mgnieniu oka wpakował się do czarnego samochodu i opuścił parking, nie zaszczycając Grega ostatnim spojrzeniem. Greg stał tak w bezruchu przez następne dziesięć sekund, po czym uniósł dłoń, by zaciągnąć się papierosem. Papieros dawno zgasł.

* * *

Wtorkowy wieczór zapowiadał się ekscytująco. Patrząc na matematyczne repetytorium i zapisane w nim treści zadań, Greg miał ochotę wyrwać pełnymi garściami wszystkie włosy z głowy i wetknąć je sobie do gardła, by ukrócić swoje męki. Był zażenowany faktem, że nie potrafił zrozumieć najprostszych przykładów z Zestawu A. Polecenia formułowano w taki sposób, że Gregowi wydawało się, że całkowicie utracił zdolność czytania w języku angielskim, przerzucając się na rodzimą francuszczyznę. Deltę byle głupi potrafił obliczyć, liczenie nie stanowiło problemu, problemem był jego cholerny brak umiejętności czytania ze zrozumieniem.

Wściekał się na siebie.

Dlaczego tak się opuścił i zaniedbał swoje uczniowskie obowiązki? Kiedy to się stało i dlaczego nie robił nic w kierunku poprawy?

Wściekał się na siebie.

Ogarniała go przemożna niemoc i frustracja. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że miał kłopoty, ale ignorował to, spychał gdzieś wgłąb umysłu, uciszał wyrzuty sumienia, aż w końcu o nich zapominał, jednak gdy ta tłumiona fala negatywnych emocji do niego wracała, z podwójną siłą odczuwał swego rodzaju rozgoryczenie.

Logicznie wiedział, że miał dużo do zrobienia, ale emocjonalnie tego nie rejestrował. I to nie tak, że był spokojny. Wydawało mu się, że stał w dźwiękoszczelnym akwarium, patrząc na wszystkie swoje obowiązki przyciskające twarze do szkła, wrzeszczące i walące w cieniutką powłokę. Patrzył, jak jego nieodrobione zadania i nieodczytane wiadomości połączyły siły i zaczęły budować taran, a stos lektur zabrał się za wiercenie tunelu, ale Greg stał tylko, obserwując ich starania w głuchej, martwej ciszy.

Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, chcąc wyrwać się z tego nagłego letargu. Wciąż trzymał długopis w dłoni, którym nieobecnie nabazgrał pentagram na jednej ze stron repetytorium. Odłożył go na biurko i przetarł twarz, odnotowując narastajace w nim zmęczenie, a że była dopiero dziesiąta wieczorem, zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej. Nie zdoła nic wskórać, gdy sen będzie cisnął mu się na powieki, dlatego zamknął grubą książkę i odsunął ją od siebie, by w chociaż najmniejszy sposób pozbyć się wyrzutów swojego pokręconego sumienia.

Ociężale wpisał „billy joel piano man" w przeglądarkę, wszedł w pierwszy link i oddał się dźwiękom pięknej piosenki, przeciągając się na obrotowym krześle z urwanym podłokietnikiem. Wkrótce ziewnięcie obezwładniło praktycznie całe jego ciało.

Z braku laku wszedł na Facebooka. Wiadomości od Dimmocka i Laury postanowił nie przeczytać, ponieważ zwyczajnie nie miał ochoty na kontakt z ludźmi, zamiast tego skupił się na przeglądaniu osi czasu. Depresyjne memy, zdjęcia z koncertów lubianych przez niego zespołów oraz zdjęcia znajomych nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia. Czuł pewien wstręt do swojego otoczenia, którego źródła nadal nie zdążył poznać i do poznania się nie spieszył, więc westchnął ciężko, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

Zaczął stukać palcami w blat czarnego biurka. Nudził się, lecz nie chciał iść spać, chociaż w teorii miłą odmianą byłoby zaśnięcie przed północą. Może ten raz wyspałby się porządnie i nie narzekał przez resztę dnia...

Wydał z siebie nieludzki dźwięk, niczym ryk zaszczutego zwierzęcia. Nie potrafił zorganizować sobie czasu. Po powrocie do domu od razu poszedł spać, nie kłopocząc się ze ściągnięciem ciasnych jeansów i szarej, workowatej bluzy zakładanej przez głowę, a nawet białych skarpetek, w których, nota bene, spać nienawidził, i obudził się o dwudziestej, wcale nie wypoczęty, a – o ile to możliwe – zdecydowanie bardziej wykończony.

Położył dłonie na klawiaturze, kiedy to naszła go dzika myśl. Z bijącym w dziwnym rytmie sercem wpisał w wyszukiwarce imię i nazwisko spotkanego po szkole chłopaka, nie wiedząc, czego ma się spodziewać. Mycroft nie wyglądał na osobę lubującą się w mediach społecznościowych, dlatego raczej go tutaj nie znajdzie. Greg wydął usta. Zdecydowanie nazbyt często wyciągał pochopne wnioski dotyczące rudowłosego nastolatka. Pokręcił głową i wcisnął Enter, a następnie poprawił się na krześle, ściagając nogi z półeczki z drukarką, ponieważ na ekranie wyświetlił się jeden profil, lecz całkowicie zablokowany. W dodatku bez zdjęcia profilowego, więc Greg nie miał pewności, że dobrze trafił. Z drugiej strony – jakie było prawdopodobieństwo, że na świecie istniał drugi Mycroft Holmes? O ile na innego Holmesa mógł trafić, z Mycroftem byłby malutki problem. Wszedł w profil bez zdjęcia i zaczął przeglądać jego tablicę, co trwało niecałe trzy sekundy, bo tablica była pusta. Brak daty urodzin, brak lokalizacji, brak polubień, brak znajomych. W to ostatnie był skłonny uwierzyć.

Postanowił spróbować z Sherlockiem, który wydawał się być mniej aspołeczny od swojego brata, i wcale się nie rozczarował. Znajoma twarz uśmiechała się do niego podstępnie, ujawniając tym samym dużą szparę między jedynkami, upodabniając go dla Claire. Czym prędzej sprawdził listę znajomych Sherlocka w nadziei, że znajdzie tam Mycrofta, ale zanim rozpoczął poszukiwania, zatrzymał się na moment.

– Stalkuję dziecko… – mruknął do siebie. – Kiedyś mnie zamkną. Sto procent, zamkną mnie.

Mając to na uwadze, zastanowił się, czy przekraczał w ten sposób jakąś niby oczywistą granicę, która jednak mu umykała.

Pieprzyć to. To nie Sherlock był obiektem jego zainteresowania, a jego _dorosły_ brat. Który, istotnie, zaliczał się do grona znajomych małego geniusza. Po raz kolejny wszedł w profil bez zdjęcia, jak się okazało ten sam, co poprzednio.

Klasnął podekscytowany.

– Gotcha!

Poczuł dziwny dreszcz przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jakby właśnie odkrył coś w rodzaju własnej Atlantydy. Uśmiechając się, patrzył tępo w monitor, dumny ze swych _mistrzowskich_ umiejętności szpiegowskich, lecz uśmiech samozadowolenia z sekundy na sekundę znikał z jego twarzy.

Tak właściwie co teraz?

Czy znali się na tyle dobrze, by zostać znajomymi na Facebooku? Teoretycznie spotkali się cztery razy w przeciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy, ale jakby nie patrzeć, przynajmniej zdaniem Grega, nawiązali nić porozumienia. Polubił go. Nie wiedział, czy Mycroft to odwzajemniał, czy może gardził nim do cna i po prostu dobrze udawał, jak nakazywały obowiązujące w społeczeństwie zasady. Nie dowie się, póki nie spróbuje. A że Greg nienawidził niepewności i bezsensownego krążenia w próżni, jednym ruchem dłoni przeniósł znajomość z Mycroftem na inny poziom. Wysłał mu zaproszenie.

Z racji tego, że piosenka już dawno się skończyła, Greg słyszał jedynie swój puls i dźwięk ciężko toczonej krwi dudnił mu w uszach, ogłuszając go na chwilę lub dwie. Pozostało mu tylko czekać. Był dopiero kwadrans po dziesiątej, więc istniała szansa, że odpowiedź otrzyma natychmiast, ale nie robił sobie nadziei.

Pięć minut. Dziesięć. Dwadzieścia.

Nic.

Zdążył w tym czasie obejrzeć kompilację najnowszych vine'ów i popłakać się ze śmiechu na widok mało zabawnych filmików, które jednak w jakiś sposób swoją absurdalnością rozbawiły go do łez, trafiając w sedno jego rachitycznego poczucia humoru.

Trudno.

Zrezygnowany wyłączył komputer i niczym skazaniec idący na ścięcie, udał się do łazienki. Á propos cięcia – powinien iść do fryzjera, zauważył, przyglądając się sobie w lustrze. Wypadałoby w końcu podgolić boki i potylicę, bo odrastające z zawrotną prędkością włosy zrujnowały pierwotną wizję Grega. Pojedzie w piątek po lekcjach, by w razie czego mieć dwa dni na ogarnięcie się, gdyby fryzjer przypadkiem spieprzył robotę, co mieli w zwyczaju robić nad wyraz często.

Brązowe kosmyki opadały swobodnie na jego czoło i oczy, a przedziałek uparcie żył swoim życiem, i w ogóle na głowie Grega panował, jak to się mówi, artystyczny nieład. Tyle, że artystyczny nieład wcale nie był zamierzonym efektem, chłopak zwyczajnie chciał cokolwiek widzieć, tymczasem najdłuższe włosy grzywki mógł założyć za ucho, ale reszta kompletnie zasłaniała mu pole widzenia. Na chwilę obecną był w stanie związać je gumką!

Tak, koniecznie powinien odwiedzić fryzjera.

Porzucając wątek włosów, Greg wpakował się pod prysznic, gdzie spędził dziesięć minut kontemplując nad sensem ludzkiej egzystencji oraz nad związkiem przyczynowo–skutkowym, który doprowadził go właśnie do takich rozmyślań. Na szczęście nim przyszła pora na kryzys egzystencjalny, skończyła się ciepła woda, dlatego nastolatek zmuszony został do opuszczenia parującej krainy dumania. Założył na siebie dresowe spodnie i szary, luźny podkoszulek z niebieskim napisem „Daddy" i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Nie miał nawet ochoty na papierosa. Zasnął niemalże od razu, ciesząc się z takiego obrotu sytuacji, przynajmniej paczka starczy mu na nieco dłużej.

* * *

– Wstawaj. – Od kiedy ośmiornice przemawiały ludzkim głosem, łudząco podobnym do głosu jego matki? Przyjrzał się ogromnemu stworzeniu, łypiącemu na niego wściekle zza więziennych krat. – Greg, nie będę się powtarzać.

– Hgnnnfff… – mruknął żałośnie. – Pozwól mi tu zdechnąć…

– Nie ma tak dobrze. Wstawaj, bo się spóźnisz.

Otworzył szeroko oczy tylko po to, by znów je zamknąć i przycisnął twarz do ciepłej poduszki.

– W dupie to mam… Rzucam szkołę.

– Nie wygłupiaj się. Jest za pięć siódma, spóźnisz się.

Jego zaspany umysł podpowiedział mu, że nie rozmawiał z ośmiornicą, a, istotnie, ze swoją mamą, która najwidoczniej nie wzięła jego oznajmienia na poważnie, naiwna, dlatego uznał, że lepiej byłoby, gdyby nie wokalizował wszystkich swoich myśli. A myślał głównie o tym, jak bardzo miał przesrane, ponieważ nie nauczył się na dzisiejszą kartkówkę z matematyki, a także czy warto było iść tego dnia do szkoły. Po krótkim zestawieniu „za i przeciw" naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, jęknął kolejny raz i nieprzytomnie wygramolił się z przyjemnych objęć miękkiej pościli, wkraczając w świat chłodu i pustki.

Jego nogi wciąż najwidoczniej tkwiły w stanie spoczynku, ponieważ gdy tylko podniósł się do pozycji stojącej, zatoczył się lekko i wpadł na krzesło, na którym leżał stos ubrań, książka do francuskiego, dwa długopisy i linijka. Książka osunęła się na drewnianą podłogę z głuchym łupnięciem, a ze środka wyleciało kilka kartek z zadaniami i przydatnymi zwrotami i wślizgnęły się prosto w szczelinę pod biurkiem. Zrezygnowany Greg wzruszył ramionami i obiecał sobie, że od tej pory będzie żył tak, jakby tych kartek w ogóle od nauczycielki nie otrzymał. Był zbyt zmęczony, by przejąć się tą stratą. Poza tym, na kartkach nie znajdowało się nic, czego by już nie umiał, a nie miał zamiaru specjalnie odsuwać biurka i tarzać się w warstwach kurzu dla paru słówek z podstawy, aż tak mu nie zależało.

Na zaświecenie światła było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, więc wziął do ręki telefon i nie zważając na nieodczytane wiadomości włączył latarkę, chcąc wygrzebać z okazałego stosu odpowiednie spodnie. Czynność ta zajęła Gregowi trzy minuty, zważywszy na jego generalną niechęć do czegokolwiek, ale w końcu udało mu się znaleźć ciemne, trochę zbyt ciasne jeansy, do których zakupu przekonała go Sally. Podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej biały podkoszulek z kolorową kieszonką na piersi i czarną bluzę na zamek, przy okazji wyciągając z niej również swojego chrapiącego kota, po czym skierował się do łazienki w celu załatwienia potrzeb fizjologicznych, umycia zębów oraz względnego uczesania się.

– Ja już jadę – powiedziała jego matka, którą minął w podłużnym korytarzu.

Musiała się przed chwilą poperfumować, ponieważ słodki zapach unosił się w powietrzu. Greg lubił jej perfumy.

– Mhm.

– Jakby się coś działo, pisz.

– Mhm.

– Powodzenia w szkole. I jedź ostrożnie.

– Mhm.

– Pa.

– Mhm.

I wyszła, zostawiając syna samego z ubraniem przewieszonym przez ramię i kotem na rękach. Kot zaczął się wyrywać i wkrótce zeskoczył na ziemię, a następnie szybko pobiegł do pokoju chłopaka, najprawdopodobniej do szafy.

– I po co ja się produkuję? – spytał, patrząc na drobne rany po pazurach Nikoli.

* * *

W drodze do szkoły przypomniał sobie, że nie odrobił zadania na francuski, dlatego wciskał pedał gazu nieco mocniej niż zazwyczaj, by szybciej dotrzeć na miejsce. Zadania z francuskiego miały to do siebie, że było ich dużo i człowiek musiał się porządnie zastanowić, jak odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Greg nie wiedział nawet, co mógłby po angielsku napisać przy pytaniu, czy sądził, że gwałtowny rozwój technologii źle wpływał na współczesną cywilizację, bo nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Zamiast tego często zastanawiał się, dlaczego starsi ludzie tak bardzo nienawidzili technologii i spodni z dziurami na kolanach. Albo dlaczego w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku rasizm był spotykany na każdym kroku, rasizm, homofobia i mizoginizm oraz dlaczego większość ludzi z poprzedniego pokolenia nie widziało nic złego w swoim postępowaniu względem najróżniejszych mniejszości.

Takie rozmyślania go męczyły, bo wszelka nietolerancja przyprawiała go o białą gorączkę, więc postanowił, że przed ósmą nie będzie się zadręczał podobnymi kwestiami. Przełączył piosenkę i po chwili zaczął śpiewać tekst „Mr. Brightside" na całe gardło, chcąc w ten sposób uciszyć myśli.

Wjechał na parking za Barts, na jego środkową część, natychmiast zgasił silnik, wyciągnął kluczyk ze stacyjki, chwycił plecak i ruszył do tylnego wejścia budynku, uprzednio zamykając drzwi samochodu. Zanim jednak wszedł do środka, zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na zegarek oplatający jego prawy nadgarstek. Greg skrzywił się malowniczo, a następnie pędem puścił się w stronę palarni.


	12. Chapter 12

Na palarni znalazł się za kwadrans ósma, więc teoretycznie wciąż miał czas na odrobienie zadania z francuskiego. Zakładając, że wypali papierosa w trzy minuty, zostanie mu dokładnie dziesięć minut na rozpisanie trzech zadań, mniej lub bardziej szczegółowo, odejmując od tego czas potrzebny na przemierzenie dwóch pięter i przeklętego prawego skrzydła. Wyciągnął paczkę z kieszeni płaszcza i trzęsącymi się przeszywającego na wskroś wiatru dłońmi odpalił zgiętego papierosa. W tej samej chwili usłyszał skrzekliwy głos Matta.

– O, witam pana Lestrade – zawołał z drugiego końca palarni. Greg zacisnął zęby, ale przypomniał sobie o kulturze osobistej, dlatego uśmiechnął się sztywno i skinął głową. – Jak tam? Co tam słychać ciekawego?

– Nic. – Wydmuchał zalegający w płucach dym, a Matt w tym czasie wsadził sobie papierosa do ust. – I nie pytaj mnie więcej o takie rzeczy, bo w moim życiu nic ciekawego się nie dzieję i po pewnym czasie będę musiał zacząć zmyślać.

– No masz, a myślałem, że czymś mnie zajmiesz. Widzisz, mam dziś kartkówkę z angielskiego i jakoś nie widzi mi się o niej myśleć.

Greg chciał mu wytknąć, że skoro miał kartkówkę, powinien się do niej przygotować, ale hipokryzja kryjąca się za tymi słowami kompletnie obezwładniła jego język.

– Druga klasa jest najgorsza, przeżyjesz ją, przeżyjesz wszystko – powiedział w zamian, szybko zaciągając się papierosem.

– Tak to właśnie jest, Greg. – Greg nie miał pojęcia, o czym Matt mówił. Zresztą, jak zawsze. – A gdzie szanowne panie Claire i Laura?

– Nie wiem, pewnie na piaskownicy. Zawsze tam rano palą.

– Pewnie dlatego ich tu już nie widuję.

– Pewnie tak.

Rozmowy z Mattem sprawiały wrażenie wymuszanych i głównie z tego powodu Lestrade starał się je ograniczać. I to nie tak, że uprzedził się w stosunku do młodszego chłopaka, aczkolwiek nie sposób nie odnotować swoistej rezerwy w zachowaniu Grega, Matt po prostu był... dziwny. Prostacki i ograniczony w niejednej kwestii, dodatkowo nie miał za grosz poczucia taktu, na co Greg patrzeć nie potrafił, bo rosnące zażenowanie wynikające z prymitywnego usposobienia nastolatka wychodziło mu uszami, a warto wiedzieć, że Greg nienawidził odczuwać zażenowania.

W momencie stracił ochotę na palenie.

– Słyszałem, że Claire zdała prawo jazdy – zagadnął Matt, przerywając tym samym błogą ciszę.

– A zdała.

– Świetnie, teraz będziemy się wozić. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko, a następnie splunął na ziemię. Greg zamknął oczy. – Już czuję tę kawę z McDonalda...

– Sorry, stary, ale bardzo mi się spieszy – jęknął i wystrzelił filtr spomiędzy palców.

– Rozumie się. To do następnej!

– Mhm...

Szczerze mówiąc, nie dla jego towarzystwa przyszedł na palarnię. Wspinając się po licznych schodach, myślał o pewnym rudowłosym humaniście, który wciąż nie zaakceptował wysłanego wczorajszej nocy zaproszenia. Po części miał nadzieję, że spotka go na tyłach szkoły. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego odczuwał tak przemożną chęć przebywania choć przez krótką chwilę u boku Mycrofta, ponieważ zazwyczaj stronił od takich ekscesów, zamykając się w malutkiej strefie komfortu z dala od innych, a tymczasem po raz pierwszy od wieków zapragnął obecności drugiego człowieka w swoim dniu.

Pogrążając się coraz głębiej i głębiej w swoich bezsensownych rozważaniach, nie zwrócił uwagi na niesforną sznurówkę lewego buta, mającą paskudny zwyczaj rozwiązywania się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, przez co tuż przed klasą potknął się i wylądował w ramionach nauczycielki francuskiego, która właśnie wychodziła z sali, praktycznie zwalając ją z nóg. Nie omieszkał wydać z siebie kompromitującego dźwięku, ale do końca życia będzie temu zaprzeczał. Odsunął się jak oparzony. Z przerażeniem patrzył na kamienny wyraz twarzy nauczycielki, nie odważył się nawet mrugnąć ani przełknąć śliny, co dopiero odezwać lub przeprosić, dlatego stał tak z szeroko otwartymi oczami, myśląc o nadchodzącej śmierci.

– Greg? – spytała przeciągle i uniosła brew.

Chyba nigdy nie było mu tak ciepło i chyba nigdy policzki, uszy i szyja nie piekły go tak bardzo.

Zakaszlał.

Nauczycielka wpatrywała się w niego wyczekująco.

Gdyby tylko mógł zapaść się pod ziemię... Świat byłby o niebo piękniejszy.

– O mój Boże, przepraszam... – powiedział głośno i dosadnie, krzywiąc się jak po ugryzieniu cytryny. – Przepraszam, potknąłem się i... Ale wstyd, przepraszam.

Lady Fleurs nie wyglądała na zadowoloną, ale przewróciła oczami i uśmiechnęła się z politowaniem.

– Na przyszły raz ostrożniej, co? – Zamknęła salę i wtedy Greg zorientował się, że kilku przyjaciół z jego klasy z trudem wstrzymywało śmiech. – Za chwilę przyjdę.

I odeszła.

I zaczęli się śmiać.

Greg zgromił ich piorunującym spojrzeniem, jednak na nic się to zdało, ponieważ nastolatkowie to wredne istoty, które nie przepuszczą okazji do wyśmiewania się z innych. Zwłaszcza Tommy i Billy. Wredne dupki. Co prawda jego najlepsi przyjaciele, ale niemniej dupki.

– Ani, kurwa, słowa – warknął Greg i usiadł pod ścianą. Tommy i Billy, będąc sobą, zaśmiali się jeszcze głośniej. – Nienawidzę was...

– Greggy, no weź. – Tommy usadowił się obok niego i szturchnął go łokciem. Z kolei po drugiej stronie nastolatka w mgnieniu oka znalazł się Billy z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

– Ja nie wiedziałem, że ty na Fleurs lecisz, stary.

– Na nikogo nie lecę, a teraz łaskawie odwalcie się ode mnie.

– Aaa – powiedział Billy wielce odkrywczym tonem – to ja już wiem, skąd ty takie dobre ocenki masz.

– No, no, Greg, nieładnie, muszę ci powiedzieć, nieładnie.

– Jak już się to wszystko w sumie wydało, to może szepnąłbyś jej jakieś miłe słówko lub dwa o nas, co?

Najpierw uderzył Tommy'ego, a potem Billy'ego.

* * *

Nie potrafił skupić się na słowach nauczycielki, ponieważ zajęty był rozpamiętywaniem żenującej sytuacji sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut, dlatego lekcja minęła mu w mgnieniu oka. Na szczęście... Chłopaki najwidoczniej postanowili sobie darować i po mniej więcej kwadransie przestali uprzykrzać biednemu Gregowi życie, ku jego wielkiej uciesze.

Klasa trzecia językowa niczym orszak żałobny zawędrowała pod salę matematyczną, z ciężkimi sercami i nietęgimi minami. Greg wiedział, jak to się skończy, bo kartkówki z tego przedmiotu kończyły się zawsze w taki sam sposób nieprzerwanie od pięciu lat, więc właściwie nie powinien się przejmować. To w końcu tylko pierwszy semestr, jeszcze miał czas na naukę – do maja zostało prawie pół roku, zdąży się wyuczyć.

Na bank.

* * *

Podczas dziesięciominutowej przerwy Mycroft nie zjawił się na szkolnej palarni, co Greg odnotował z niemałym rozczarowaniem. I mimo, iż uczucie rozczarowania nie odstępowało go na krok w życiu codziennym, tym razem wydawało się ono wyjątkowo wzmożone i swym wzmożeniem dekoncentrowało chłopaka bez końca. Nie chciał się jednak rozwodzić nad tą kwestią, bowiem czekał go sprawdzian z historii na ostatniej lekcji, a z racji tego, że ze znienawidzonej od pierwszej klasy historii zawsze dostawał oceny bardzo dobre, poprzysiągł sobie, że i dziś nie będzie inaczej.

Godzina niemieckiego ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, bo nauczycielka pozwoliła im zająć się sobą na rzecz osób zdających rozszerzenie z tego przedmiotu, z którymi bite czterdzieści minut omawiała matury ustne z poprzednich lat, więc chcąc nie chcąc Greg został zmuszony do borykania się z nieprzyjemnymi myślami. Mimo to postanowił uczyć się historii.

Nauka niestety na niewiele się zdała – ciągle sprawdzał, czy Mycroft zaakceptował jego zaproszenie. Odpowiedź go nie satysfakcjonowała. Kurwa.

Wygłupił się, najzwyczajniej w świecie się wygłupił i teraz ponosił tego konsekwencje. Czuł się źle. Czuł się osaczony. Nie mógł oddychać.

Dzwonek.

Jako pierwszy wyszedł z sali.

Nie wiedział, dlaczego myślał, że opuszczenie małego pomieszczenia pełnego ociężałości umysłowej w jakiś sposób mu pomoże. Ponieważ nie pomogło, w żadnym stopniu. Setka ludzi przewijająca się przez słabo oświetlony korytarz obijała się o siebie, rozmawiając zbyt głośno, śmiejąc się, krzycząc, doprowadzając go do szału. Chciał stąd uciec, wydostać się, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem, wolnym od zapachu przesadnie słodkich perfum i taniego dezodorantu, używanego przez liczne grono nastolatków jako prysznic w sprayu.

Jeszcze tylko trzy lekcje.

Jeszcze tylko trzy lekcje.

Czym prędzej udał się do sali numer sto trzydzieści jeden, gdzie nauczała Lady Smallwood. Godzina angielskiego prawdopodobnie dobrze mu zrobi.

* * *

Możliwość zabłyśnięcia wiedzą faktycznie poprawiła mu nastrój. Ale nie na długo. Lubił angielski, lubił literaturę i poezję i to, że za słowami kryło się znacznie więcej niż na pierwszy rzut oka. W słowach znajdował logikę, w przeciwieństwie do liczb. Uspokajał się na myśl o oksymoronach, epiforach i peryfrazach, barwne metafory otwierały mu oczy na znikome piękno otaczającej go rzeczywistości, a weltschmerz pojawiający się u niektórych bohaterów pozwalał mu uzewnętrznić swój własny ból.

Słowem – katharsis.

Nie słuchał kąśliwych uwag przyjaciół, do Dimmocka praktycznie się nie odzywał, ale Victor i tak zajęty był kłótnią z Camille, więc układ ten pasował im obojgu.

– To nie jest mój dzień – powtarzał, gdy zapytany o powód ogólnej wrogości nie umiał wyrazić prawdziwej genezy dzisiejszego rozdrażnienia prostym, zwięzłym zdaniem oznajmującym.

Angielski dobiegła końca, dlatego założył płaszcz i razem z grupą przyjaciół poszedł na palarnię. Nikt się nie spieszył, religia u nikogo z nich nie stanowiła szczególnego priorytetu, zwłaszcza u Grega, który na ów lekcje nie uczęszczał od ponad dwóch lat.

Milczeli, oczywiście oprócz Laury, rzewnie wyrażającej frustrację spowodowaną „skretynieniem" reszty dziewczyn zdających rozszerzony niemiecki. Claire co jakiś czas przytakiwała bezmyślnie i rzucała niepochlebne komentarze, jednak Caroline, Natalie, Emily, Sally i Anderson stali z boku, sprawiając wrażenie niezainteresowanych. Natomiast Greg szukał wśród uczniów znajomej twarzy, czego od dość dawna nie robił. Pokręcił głową i przeczesał dłonią włosy, by wyrwać się z objęć odległych wspomnień.

Co było, nie wróci, roztrząsanie starych spraw nie miało najmniejszego sensu, tym bardziej, że był to zamknięty rozdział w jego życiu.

Skupił się więc na szukaniu, jednak nigdzie nie wypatrzył wściekle rudych kosmyków. Zmrużył oczy. Może jeszcze uda mu się go dziś złapać?

Usłyszawszy stłumiony dźwięk szkolnego dzwonka, wyrzucił filtr, który chwilę później zginął pod podeszwą buta Caroline i wrócił do szkoły, myśląc o sprawdzianie z historii. Po niecałej minucie znalazł się przed klasą od religii, pożegnał z przyjaciółmi, życząc im powodzenia i usiadł na drewnianej ławeczce, po czym z czarnego plecaka wyciągnął obrzydliwie gruby podręcznik i otworzył na przypadkowej stronie.

Pomieszczenie mieściło się na pierwszym piętrze w prawym skrzydle, sąsiadując z salą matematyczną. Korytarz utrzymywał się w barwach mdłej zieleni, zakrawającej o błękit, ale wyjątkowo duże okna, ciągnące się z jednego jego końca aż do drugiego, nadawały temu miejscu przestronności i świeżości. Niezależnie od pogody, w tej części szkoły zawsze było jasno. W przeciwieństwie do korytarzy głównego budynku, gdzie sale z obu stron okalały szeroki hol i rzadko włączano światła. Nie przepadał za tamtymi korytarzami.

Proces znikania uczniów za drzwiami poszczególnych klas trwał co najmniej dziesięć minut, czym Greg usprawiedliwiał swoją zwłokę z czytaniem odpowiednich rozdziałów. Historia od zawsze go nudziła, być może kiepska pamięć do dat miała z tym coś wspólnego, dlatego zazwyczaj całą nadzieję pokładał w telefonie ukrytym w piórniku i stałym dostępie do kiepskiego, szkolnego Wi-Fi, ale tym razem postanowił wziąć się w garść i szczerze się pouczyć. Przecież obiecał sobie, że zmieni swoje podejście do nauki wraz z rozpoczęciem się nowego miesiąca, do cholery!

Gdy w końcu zapanowała cisza, przewrócił kartki i zaczął czytać.

 _„W 1859 r. fanatyczny abolicjonista John Brown usiłował wywołać powstanie niewolników w stanie Wirginia. Na czele uzbrojonego oddziału zajął arsenał w Harpers Ferry, gdzie mieściła się największa fabryka broni Południa, lecz wkrótce został ujęty i stracony za zdradę stanu, zabójstwo 4 osób w tej miejscowości oraz za wcześniejszy mord 5 posiadaczy niewolników w stanie Kansas. Egzekucja Browna wywołała wielkie oburzenie abolicjonistów, którzy uznali, że w słusznej sprawie usprawiedliwić można nawet akty terroru. Pod wpływem ich wypowiedzi część opinii publicznej Północy potępiała znacznie bardziej brutalność lokalnych władz, które uśmierzyły rebelię, niż wystąpienie Browna"._

Westchnął ciężko. Nie interesowała go wojna domowa w USA. Po co czytał o wojnie secesyjnej, skoro już niedługo w Stanach wybuchnie kolejna wojna? Zbliżał się dzień wyborów, co za tym idzie – niewątpliwy początek apokalipsy. Przerośnięty Cheetos versus niesklasyfikowana jaszczurka. Ameryka skazana była na upadek...

Dźwięk wiadomości oderwał go od lektury, więc chcąc nie chcąc odłożył podręcznik i sięgnął po telefon.

Od: **Dimmock**

 _w piątek gołębnik, przekaż reszcie_

Uśmiech samoistnie zagościł na twarzy Grega. Perspektywa wlewania w siebie litrów alkoholu skutecznie odesłała w diabły wszelkie irytujące go tego dnia myśli. Rozesłał wici, po czym kontynuował przerwany rozdział.

 _„Podczas kolejnych wyborów prezydenckich w 1860 r. główną osią sporu między partiami politycznymi..."_

Kolejna wiadomość.

Od: **Anderson**

 _Wiesz, czy Laura będzie?_

Do: **Anderson**

 _nie wiem, w dupie to mam. a co?_

 _„... stało się właśnie niewolnictwo. Republikanie żądali jego zniesienia w całym kraju, natomiast demokraci uważali, że..."_

Od: **Anderson**

 _Bo my z Sally nie przyjdziemy, jeśli ona tam będzie._

Greg zmarszczył brwi. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wszyscy tolerowali zachowanie i usposobienie Laury, ale nie sądził, by ktokolwiek zdecydował się na zrezygnowanie z imprezy z jej powodu. Nie pamiętał żadnych jawnych sporów między Sally a Laurą.

Do: **Anderson**

 _stało się coś?_

Zaczął stukać palcami o jedną ze stron otwartej książki w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź. Sprawdził godzinę. Dwunasta trzydzieści pięć. Za dwadzieścia pięć minut zadzwoni dzwonek sygnalizujący dwudziestominutową przerwę, a on zdążył przeczytać jedynie garstkę zadanego tekstu.

 _„Republikanie żądali jego zniesienia w całym"..._

Od: **Anderson**

 _Tak, mamy jej dość. Nie szanuje nikogo i niczego. Powiedziała, że włosy Sally są brudne i zaniedbane. Cholerna rasistka._

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Laura była rasistką. Dziewczyna wcale się z tym nie kryła, ba, zawsze, gdy nadarzała się okazja, wokalizowała swoje raczej krytyczne i wulgarne uwagi względem osób innych ras, orientacji, religii, często też poglądów, jednak nikt nie kiwnął nawet palcem, by ją powstrzymać. Greg nie był konfrontacyjny, w ogóle się nie udzielał. Claire? Claire w żartobliwy sposób napominała przyjaciółkę, która nie brała pod uwagę opinii otaczających jej ludzi. A Lucas? Miał takie samo podejście, co Laura. Grono kolegów, koleżanek i znajomych puszczało komentarze Christinsen koło uszu, więc Laura wciąż robiła to, co jej się żywnie podobało, obrażając, wyzywając oraz gnębiąc.

Do: **Anderson**

 _rozumiem. postaram się namówić claire żeby ją ogarnęła_

Od: **Anderson**

 _Stary, jej się nie da ogarnąć, ona ma nasrane w głowie i moim skromnym zdaniem jest już za późno na cokolwiek. No chyba że sama doświadczy tego na własnej skórze, innego wyjścia nie widzę..._

Schował telefon do kieszeni. Anderson miał rację, nie mogli zbagatelizować tej sprawy. Ale nie teraz.

 _„Republikanie żądali jego zniesienia w całym kraju, natomiast demokraci uważali, że powinno być ono sprawą wewnętrzną każdego stanu. Po bardzo burzliwej kampanii wyborczej zwyciężył kandydat Północy, republikanin Abraham Lincoln, zwolennik jak najściślejszej unii państwowej"._

Usłyszał czyjeś kroki i rozmowy. Czytał dalej.

 _„Jego poglądy były uważane na Południu za zagrożenie dla tradycyjnych wolności stanowych"._

– Rano dostałam wiadomość od Lady Jensen, że Cavendish Banqueting Colindale odrzuciło naszą ofertę w związku ze zbyt dużą ilością ludzi, więc musimy znaleźć zastępstwo – powiedziała dziewczyna. – A szkoda, bardzo ładne miejsce.

 _„... Abraham Lincoln, zwolennik jak najściślejszej unii państwowej. Jego poglądy..."_

– Hamilton nie przejął się tą informacją, jeśli mam być szczera. Musimy zorganizować spotkanie samorządu, najlepiej do końca tego tygodnia. Poszukam zastępstwa, a ty zawiadomisz rodziców.

– Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln – mamrotał Greg do siebie, nie mogąc się skupić.

– Jeszcze raz, dlaczego dałem się w to wciągnąć? – spytał znużonym głosem chłopak.

Greg rozpoznał ten głos. Oderwał wzork od zdań zlewających się w bezkształtną masę i spojrzał na niespiesznie idącą w jego kierunku parę nastolatków.

– Ponieważ referencje będą się pięknie prezentowały w twoich papierach? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie i przewróciła oczami.

W tej samej chwili zauważyli Grega, który z uśmiechem na ustach machał w ich stronę, a konkretnie – w stronę rudowłosego chłopaka.

– Siema, Mycroft – powiedział wesoło, chowając książkę do plecaka.

– Och. Witaj, Gregory. Cóż za spotkanie.

– Prawda? Niby chodzimy do tej samej szkoły, a na korytarzu widzę cię drugi raz w życiu.

Dziewczyna kaszlnęła wymownie i poprawiła torebkę zsuwającą się jej z ramienia. Z kolei Mycroft uniósł brwi w niemej konsternacji.

– Nie przedstawisz mnie? – zapytała.

– Pardon. Gregory, to jest Anthea. Antheo – wskazał Grega dłonią – poznaj Gregory'ego.

Greg wstał i ukłonił się nisko, przez co kilka niesfornych kosmyków opadło mu na czoło.

– Wystarczy „Greg" – powiedział i założył włosy za ucho.

– Miło, że w końcu nas sobie przedstawiono. Niestety, bardzo nam się spieszy. Obowiązki wzywają. – Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów Greg poczuł się tak, jakby ktoś zgasił światło, podczas gdy on przemierzał bezkresny labirynt niepowodzeń. Jedyna szansa na umilenie mu tego parszywego dnia właśnie uciekła mu sprzed nosa.

Popatrzył na Mycrofta, ubranego w czarne, eleganckie spodnie odkrywające krwistoczerwone skarpetki, białą koszulę i równie czerwone szelki. Przez jego ramię przewieszona była parasolka i granatowa, sportowa marynarka z jasnym podszyciem, a w dłoni trzymał aktówkę. Bezcenny widok.

– Serio? Cholera. Myślałem, że wyskoczymy na papierosa czy coś... No nic, nie będę was zatrzymywał.

– Nonsens – wypalił Holmes, a następnie wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni opiętych spodni, wysłał kilka wiadomości i skinął na Antheę głową. – Nie jest to nic, co nie może poczekać.

– Ale...

– Antheo, proszę. – Uciszył dziewczynę, jednak gest uniesienia dłoni nijak się miał do znaczącego spojrzenia szarych, przenikliwych oczu. – Dołączę do ciebie na łacinie, a tymczasem... Dawno nie paliłem.

– Dobrze. – Anthea zmierzyła Grega wzrokiem. – W razie jakichkolwiek problemów, pisz.

– Wątpię, by było to konieczne.

Dziewczyna odeszła, a stukot jej szpilek dźwięcznie rozchodził się po korytarzu. Greg wyszczerzył się, patrząc na przerośniętą sylwetkę Mycrofta, i chwycił plecak do ręki.

– Mała? Czy wolisz parking? – spytał Greg, prawie podskakując z ekscytacji. Cały dzień na to czekał, o czym boleśnie przypominało mu jego tańczące pogo serce.

– Ostatni raz na palarni byłem dwa miesiące temu. Wydaje mi się, że pora to zmienić.

– No to idziemy.


	13. Chapter 13

Maszerowali przed siebie, spokojnie, miarowo, nie spiesząc się.

W przeciwieństwie do jego galopującego z zawrotną prędkością serca. Płynąca krew praktycznie ogłuszała Grega, a mrowienie rozchodzące się po całym ciele wystarczająco dekoncentrowało nastolatka, by odesłać go tym samym do innego świata. Za cholerę nie wiedział, co się z nim działo. Przecież tylko szedł z jakimś kolesiem na palarnię, żeby zapalić i pogadać, to nie powód do robienia z tego jakiegoś wielkiego halo!

 _Opanuj się, Greg!_

Zeszli po schodach w milczeniu, a przed bocznymi drzwiami Mycroft założył na siebie marynarkę i szalik, który wyciągnął z aktówki, i razem przestąpili przez próg, prosto w objęcia zimnego wiatru. Z tym, że gdy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, nie było żadnego wiatru. Jedynie delikatny powiew od czasu do czasu dmuchał Gregowi w twarz. Odpiął więc guziki płaszcza i wraz z Mycroftem ruszył naprzód.

– Wiesz co? – odezwał się w końcu Greg, odpalając papierosa. Mycroft uniósł pytająco brwi, zajęty własnym papierosem. – Miałem nadzieję, że cię dziś spotkam.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się lekko i przekrzywił głowę.

– Większość ma tendencję do zmierzania w przeciwnym kierunku.

– W takim razie większość jest głupia – prychnął. – Poza tym, ja nie jestem większość.

– Nie – przyznał po namyśle. – Nie jesteś. Jest w tobie coś niespotykanego.

Zwalczył chęć zaczerwienienia się, z trudem, ale zwalczył.

– Więc... – zaczął dyplomatycznie. – Co to za ważne sprawunki załatwiasz z Antheą? Jeśli, oczywiście, wolno ci o tym mówić.

– Dlaczego miałoby nie być? – spytał i położył aktówkę na murku, opierając ją o metalowe przęsło z wbitymi na nie pustymi paczkami.

– No nie wiem, tajemnica narodowa? Brzmiało dość poważnie. Ja nie oceniam, ale – ściszył głos – mrugnij dwa razy, jeżeli jesteś agentem. Oglądałem „ _Jump Street_ ".

– Nic z tych rzeczy. – Machnął dłonią. – Zwykłe problemy z lokalem studniówkowym.

– No proszę, studniówka powiadasz? – mruknął niechętnie.

– Nie wyglądasz na zachwyconego.

Greg zaciągnął się dymem, wypuścił go przez nos, po czym usiadł obok aktówki Holmesa. Kompletnie o tym zapomniał, wciągnięty w wir szkoły i użalania się nad swoją osobą, ale, prawdę mówiąc, tkwiąc w błogiej niewiedzy i zapomnieniu żyło mu się znacznie lepiej.

Mycroft obrócił się tak, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Serce Grega znów przyspieszyło.

– Chyba masz rację. Studniówka... – urwał i westchnął. – Nieważne. Z kim idziesz?

– Ja?

Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Greg poprawił włosy, które zasłaniały mu pole widzenia i popatrzył na rudzielca podejrzliwie.

– Z tobą rozmawiam, tak.

– Wybacz, nie byłem przygotowany na to pytanie.

– Co w nim dziwnego? To raczej najczęstsze pytanie w klasie maturalnej, zaraz po „Gdzie chcesz iść na studia?" i „Czemu się nie uczysz?" – powiedział z udawanym przekąsem.

– Prawdopodobnie dlatego, bo w ogóle nie brałem pod uwagę wzięcia udziału w tym, jakże historycznym, wydarzeniu. – Mówiąc to, przyglądał się swoim oksfordom, jakby były najciekawszym obiektem na całym Bożym świecie. – I nie jest to kwestia sporna, podjąłem już decyzję.

– Naprawdę? Myślałem, że każdy chce iść na studniówkę. Wiesz, pamiętna noc i te sprawy, wielkie inferno przed maturą. Dziewczyny w mojej klasie tylko o tym gadają, normalnie nie mogę już tego słuchać.

– Gregory, zdaję sobie sprawę, że znajomość nawiązaliśmy niedawno i nie zdążyłeś mnie jeszcze poznać, ale powiedz, czy postrzegasz mnie za osobę, która partycypuje w podobnych ewenementach?

Greg wydął usta, a następnie zaczął się śmiać. Wyobraził sobie Mycrofta w kolorowym stroju i wrotkach, tańczącego do rytmów disco. Uśmiechnął się, widząc zmrużone oczy nastolatka.

– Co nie znaczy, że nie możesz zacząć – powiedział przez śmiech.

– To raczej wykluczone.

– No dobra. Więc nie idziesz na studniówkę.

– Zgadza się.

– Więc dlaczego się nią zajmujesz? Nie, serio pytam – dodał, gdy coś w twarzy Mycrofta się zmieniło, a jego ramiona się podniosły. – Bo myślałem, że tylko wybrana przez klasy grupa ma do tego prawo. Trójki klasowe na przykład. Ciekawi mnie to.

– Dyrektor uznał mnie za odpowiednią osobę na to stanowisko, i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Potrzeba twardej ręki i autorytetu, by zapanować nad stadem rozjuszonych rodziców i wypełnionych hormonami nastolatków i nieskromnie przyznam, że reprezentuję te właśnie cechy. Jestem obiektywny i niezaangażowany, więc moje kalkulacje będą chłodne, nic ich nie sfałszuje.

Na koniec wywodu rzucił filtr papierosa na ziemię. Gdyby Caroline tu była, na pewno by go przydeptała.

– To w sumie logiczne. Ale sam bym na to nie wpadł.

– Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbyś sobie w taki sposób uwłaczać.

– Wierz mi – Greg wystrzelił filtr spomiędzy palców – uwłaczanie sobie to moje hobby i jedyna rzecz, która mi wychodzi.

– Jest to w jakimś stopniu mechanizm obronny.

– Au aprés!

– Poczucie humoru twoje i Sherlocka niewiele się różni. – Zabrzmiało to co najmniej sentymentalnie.

– No to mu współczuję. Serio. Jeśli Sherlock też utożsamia się ze śmietnikiem albo ze starym, wyschniętym ogryzkiem, to... – urwał i pokręcił głową.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się nieco śmielej niż poprzednio, co roznieciło istny pożar w żyłach Grega. Zrobiło mu tak cholernie gorąco, mimo że temperatura wynosiła w przybliżeniu dziesięć stopni, a słońce chowało się za ciemnymi chmurami, dlatego ostentacyjnie zaczął się wachlować dłonią. Miał wrażenie, że spocił się, jak po prawdziwym maratonie w najgorętszy dzień lata. Zaraz po tym zadrżał niezauważalnie, bo zimny dreszcz przeszedł po całym jego ciele.

– Jest okrutnie ciepło, co nie? Nie wiem, to najcieplejszy listopad w moim życiu. Nie uważasz?

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Temperatura spada z każdą minutą.

– Och. – Niewiele myśląc, dodał: – Chcesz płaszcz?

Mycroft widocznie zesztywniał, a Greg mentalnie się spoliczkował.

Czy chciał płaszcz?!

Co to za propozycja?!

 _Bożebożebożeboże_ – przeleciało mu przez myśl.

– Dziękuję, ale nie trzeba.

 _Boże Najświętszy, uzna mnie za świra!_ – krzyczał w duchu, uderzając głową w wyimaginowany mur.

– Ale jakby co to się nie krępuj. – _Greg, zamknij pysk_. – Od tego ma się ziomków. – _Błagam, przestań mówić, bo cię zabiję_. – Od pożyczania sobie płaszczy, gdy drugiemu jest zimno. – _Halo, policja? Chciałbym zgłosić przemoc słowną_. – Tak się robi. – _Zrobić to ja mogę piekło z twojego życia, jeśli zaraz nie zamkniesz tej pierdolonej mordy_. – Wśród ziomków.

– Nie mam wątpliwości, że tak jest. Aczkolwiek nie mam porównania.

 _Świetnie, teraz Mycroft nas nienawidzi. Zadowolony? Ty i twój długi język. Odetnę go w nocy. Odgryzę, gdy będziesz spał, zobaczysz._

– Wiem, że proszę o dużo – jęknął Greg – ale zapomnij o tej żenującej sytuacji.

– To było bardzo miłe z twojej strony, jeżeli moje zdanie cię interesuje.

– Serio? – Greg w jednej chwili przestał obmyślać plan ucieczki z kraju.

– Owszem. Po prostu nie sądzę, by twój płaszcz był dość duży, by mnie pomieścić.

– A pierdolisz głupoty. – Nadmiar krwi stopniowo zaczął odpływać z jego twarzy. – Jesteś chudszy ode mnie! Spójrz!

Złapał się za brzuch i potrząsnął nim szybko. Co prawda, nie było tego wiele, ale wystarczyło, by zmusić Mycrofta do przewrócenia oczami. Mycroft nie odpowiedział. Greg za to wyciągnął kolejnego papierosa.

– Nie patrz tak na mnie – oburzył się Lestrade.

– Jak? – zdziwił się Mycroft, przykładając dłoń do piersi.

– No właśnie tak, jak patrzysz! – Wskazał palcem jego twarz.

– Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi – prychnął i odwrócił wzrok.

– Tak, wiem, za dużo palę, kiedyś mnie to zabije, bla bla bla... Codziennie to słyszę.

– Ale ja nie mam zamiaru cię pouczać. Jesteś całkowicie świadom swoich decyzji i ich konsekwencji. W zasadzie sam zapaliłbym jeszcze jednego, niestety mój zapas drastycznie zmalał dzisiejszego ranka, kiedy to Sherlock niepostrzeżenie dobrał się do mojej papierośnicy.

Greg zakrztusił się dymem, po czym prawie zakaszlał na śmierć.

– Sherlock pali?! – zapytał, gdy tlen znalazł drogę powrotną do jego płuc.

– Skądże! Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?

– Zabrzmiało to jednoznacznie...

– Sherlock podkrada mi papierosy, ale nie do użytku własnego. Jest to swoisty wymiar kary za ignorowanie jego zachcianek.

– Ou. Co takiego zrobił wielki brat, by sobie na to zasłużyć? – parsknął rozbawiony.

– Nie pozwoliłem mu jeździć po drodze publicznej.

– Ty bezduszna bestio...

– Wypraszam sobie! – krzyknął zawzięcie.

Greg z dziką satysfakcją obserwował Mycrofta, który z każdym zdaniem coraz bardziej się przed nim otwierał i ujawniał swoje ludzkie oblicze. Zabrakłoby skali, by zmierzyć jego radość. Pod fasadą opanowanego ważniaka, pełniącego najwyraźniej jakieś istotne funkcje, krył się sarkastyczny, zabawny nastolatek i fakt, że Gregowi udało się go wydobyć, napawał go ogromną dumą.

– No wiesz ty co, żeby nie pozwolić dzieciakowi rozwalić się na drodze... Jak podłym trzeba być?

– Nie wstyd mi za moje czyny. Walczę w słusznej sprawie.

Lestrade w końcu nie wytrzymał i przestał hamować śmiech. Mycroft również się zaśmiał, ale znacznie krócej i ciszej, lecz dźwięk ten umknął Gregowi.

– Boże, stary, dlaczego dopiero teraz się poznaliśmy? – spytał Greg i podał Mycroftowi papierosa. Mycroft przyjął go bez słowa sprzeciwu.

– Dziękuję. – Odpalił. – Każde z nas zajęte było swoim życiem?

– A jakiś mniej egzystencjalny argument?

– Nie jestem społeczną osobą.

– Ach, i dlatego tym bardziej doceniam to, że zgodziłeś się ze mną spotkać.

– Mówisz tak, jakby było to jakieś wyróżnienie.

– A nie jest?

– Nawet w najmniejszym wypadku.

Greg uniósł znacząco brwi, a Mycroft uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego rudowłosy miał o sobie takie mniemanie, ale nagle poczuł nieodpartą chęć wybicia mu z głowy tych wszystkich bzdur. Czy Mycroft Holmes miał kompleksy? Na punkcie czego?

– Sam powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś społeczną osobą. A jednak stoisz tu i gadasz ze mną od jakichś… – Spróbował szybko wyciągnąć telefon z kieszeni, ale pozycja siedząca mu to utrudniła. Usłyszeli dźwięk dzwonka. – Od jakichś dwudziestu minut. Ja cię rozumiem, bo sam nie lubię przebywać w towarzystwie ludzi – dodał, wzruszywszy ramionami.

– A jednak spędziłeś ze mną dwadzieścia minut – odgryzł się Mycroft podobnym tonem.

– Bo ty jesteś inny.

– Czuję się wyróżniony.

– Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że ta rozmowa zmierza w jakimś dziwnym kierunku – parsknął, przyglądając się uśmiechniętemu obliczu Mycrofta. – Déjà vu.

– Porzućmy więc ten temat.

– Okej. Powiedz coś po łacinie – poprosił Greg.

– Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur – wyrecytował bez zawahania.

– Mhm, mhm – zaczął kiwać głową – nie mam pojęcia, co to znaczy. Lucas umie tylko powiedzieć „Laura puella pulchra est". Twoje brzmi _zdecydowanie_ lepiej.

– Ponieważ nie zrezygnowałem z kształcenia się po drugiej lekcji.

Greg parsknął nieatrakcyjnie.

– Podsumowałeś go jednym zdaniem.

– Mógłbym jednym wyrazem, ale zważywszy na waszą przyjaźń się powstrzymam. – Uniósł kącik ust. – Twoja kolej.

– Na co?

– Powiedz coś po francusku.

I ot tak, w ułamku sekundy, Greg stracił kontrolę nad językiem, a w jego głowie pojawiła się czarna dziura, pożerająca wszystkie francuskie sentencje, którymi posługiwał się na co dzień. Mycroft na pewno znał francuski. Co, jeśli się przed nim zbłaźni? Tego by nie przebolał.

– Au besoin on connaît l'ami – wypalił bezmyślnie i skrzywił się malowniczo. – Tak, właśnie w takie zakątki wędruje mój umysł w chwilach stresu.

Mycroft uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, jakby coś wiedział, jakby Gregowi coś umknęło, coś oczywistego. Lub zwyczajnie wyśmiewał się z jego akcentu. Paranoja podpowiedziała mu, że drugi scenariusz był bardziej realistyczny.

Pierwsi uczniowie znaleźli się na palarni, głośno komentując skończone lekcje, i Greg zauważył, że dobry humor Holmesa znika, a na jego twarz znów wstępuje ponura maska, od której biło wyrachowanie i przeświadczenie o własnej wyższości. Mycroft zaciągnął się ostatni raz i wyrzucił połowę dopiero co odpalonego papierosa, po czym z aktówką w dłoni praktycznie pobiegł do szkoły, nie zaszczycając Grega spojrzeniem ani pożegnaniem. Greg westchnął i oparł łokieć o kolano, a podbródek o zaciśniętą pięść, czekając na przybycie znajomych. Nie więcej niż dziesięć sekund później, stanął przed nim Lucas i Laura.

– Co ten fiut tutaj robił? – spytał Appleton i podał Laurze elektrycznego papierosa.

– Kto?

– Ty już dobrze wiesz. Bez nazwisk. Miałem dziś sprawdzian z angielskiego i jeśli ktokolwiek, kurwa, wygada się przed Standall, że ściągałem, będę miał przejebane.

Chwilę potem dołączyły do nich Claire, Caroline i Natalie.

– A, on – odparł Greg, marszcząc brwi. Lucas był widocznie wściekły. Na niego? Na Mycrofta? Nie podobało się to Gregowi, nie podobało mu się to, że nie wiedział, co złego zrobił i czy w ogóle coś zrobił. Presja mu nie służyła. Nie chciał wdawać się w konflikty. – Nic. Był tu, palił, skończył i poszedł.

– Gadał z tobą? – dopytywał Lucas.

– Weź mu daj spokój. Boże… – powiedziała Laura, nim Greg zdołał otworzyć usta. – Wstyd robisz.

– O co poszło z Sally?

Laura zaśmiała się nie przyjemnie, zagryzła wargę i przewróciła oczami. Znał tę reakcję.

– Pff, widzę, że już się poskarżyła. – Laura popatrzyła na Claire w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia, ale Claire machnęła tylko ręką i wróciła do rozmowy z Caroline i Natalie. – Chuj wie, co jej się dzieje. Odjebało jej. Nie wiem, jest jakaś przewrażliwiona. Teraz będzie udawać, że tak bardzo ją skrzywdziłam. Atencyjna kurwa, nic więcej. Chyba mi nie powiesz, że miałam racji? Przecież jej włosy są odpychające. Co Anderson w niej widzi?

– Dopiero teraz jej włosy zaczęły ci przeszkadzać? – zdziwił się Greg. – Ma je od pierwszej klasy.

– No i co z tego? Mogłaby je uczesać chociaż raz w miesiącu...

Greg dłużej nie wytrzymał, wystrzelił filtr i ruszył w kierunku bocznych drzwi. Nie chciał jej słuchać.

* * *

Czas spędzony z Mycroftem był najlepszym, co go dziś spotkało, jednak wspólne siedzenie na palarni miało jedną wadę – Greg nie nauczył się na historię.

Cholera!

W dziesięć minut nie przeczyta siedmiu rozdziałów, to było niewykonalne. No cóż, po raz kolejny musiał powierzyć los swoim zdolnościom ściągania. Trudno. Nie żałował, było warto. Zrobiłby to drugi raz, gdyby mógł.

Sprawdzian napisał w mgnieniu oka, głównie po to, by przez resztę lekcji swobodnie pogrążać się w rozmyślaniach. A myślał o tym, że zmarnował dwa lata, podczas których nie podjął żadnych prób zapoznania się z osobą Mycrofta. Czy jego życie wyglądałoby inaczej, gdyby w tamtym roku spotkał Holmesa na palarni i go zaczepił?

Niestety potok jego myśli został brutalnie przerwany pod koniec historii, kiedy to nauczycielka poprosiła Olivię Turner, by przeczytała pytanie z zestawu ćwiczeniowego i na nie odpowiedziała. Jednakże Olivia zajęta była plotkowaniem z Roxanne i Sidney, więc nie odpowiedziała od razu.

– Zadanie drugie, tak? – chciała się upewnić dziewczyna.

– Tak – potwierdziła pani Dukemond, a Laura prychnęła głośno i szepnęła coś do Claire.

– A na której stronie?

– Sto sześćdziesiąt cztery.

– „ _Wymień stany, na których obszarze toczyły się..._ "

– Drugie, słońce, nie pierwsze.

– Aha. Faktycznie „ _Wyjaśnij, na czym polegało strategiczne znaczenie doliny rzeki..._ " – zawiesiła się – „ _Missips_..." Przepraszam. „ _Missisipi_ " – dokończyła koślawo i uśmiechnęła się do nauczycielki.

– To już jest żenada, żeby w trzeciej klasie nie umieć czytać – powiedziała Laura trochę zbyt głośno. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli.

– Dobrze, Olivio, teraz wyjaśnij – kontynuowała nauczycielka.

– Przepraszam panią, ale nie odpowiem na to pytanie, bo nie umiem czytać – powiedziała obojętnie i zamknęła książkę.

Klasa trzecia językowa zamarła, nikt nie odważył się odezwać, prócz Laury, która wymamrotała coś pod nosem, a Claire zaśmiała się cicho. Greg otworzył usta w zdziwieniu.

Minęła minuta, dwie, trzy, Olivia nie wyjaśniła, na czym polegało strategiczne znaczenie doliny rzeki Missisipi, Laura nic od siebie nie dodała, a pani Dukemond zakaszlała niezręcznie.

– I co, Olivia, nauczyłaś się już czytać? – spytała Sidney z wrednym uśmiechem i zachichotała.

– Wiesz, nadal nic. Chyba powinnam rzucić szkołę.

– Sama jesteś żenada – wtrąciła Roxanne.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie polecą żadne ciężkie przedmioty – powiedziała nauczycielka, uważnie obserwując dziewczyny.

– No staniki na pewno nie polecą, bo nie ma z czego – prychnęła Roxanne, ku ogromnemu zadowoleniu pozostałych.

Zaczęły się śmiać, głośno i szyderczo, a najgłośniej z nich śmiała się Pauline, przy okazji czerwieniąc się, jak zresztą zwykle. Gregowi opadła szczęka, podobnie zareagował Dimmock, Anderson i Sally, z kolei Caroline, Natalie i Emily co rusz patrzyły na siebie z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Twarz Laury swym kolorem przypominała odcień szelek Mycrofta.

Roxanne trafiła w czuły punkt Laury. Jej załzawione oczy były tego dostatecznym dowodem. Claire zaklaskała powoli z pogardą, niestety słowny pojedynek przerwał dzwonek, na dźwięk którego Laura wybiegła z klasy, a w ślad za nią poszła Claire, Caroline, Natalie i Emily. Natomiast Greg nie mógł ruszyć się z miejsca i jeszcze przez bite dwadzieścia sekund wpatrywał się w roześmianą Olivię, Roxanne, Sidney i właściwie połowę klasy. Sally przytuliła się do Andersona, po czym oboje opuścili pomieszczenie.

W końcu otrząsnął się z początkowego szoku, spakował książkę i piórnik i w towarzystwie Dimmocka udał się na parking, ponieważ Victor zaproponował mu, że podwiezie go do domu. Drogę powrotną spędzili na odtwarzaniu żenującej wymiany zdań pomiędzy Laurą, Olivią i Roxanne, rechocząc wniebogłosy.


	14. Chapter 14

W końcu wyszedł ze szkoły. Z niecierpliwością godną podziwu wyczekiwał tego momentu, ponieważ z racji zbliżających się próbnych matur dyrekcja zarządziła zmianę planu lekcji, w wyniku czego klasa trzecia językowa musiała z bólem zaliczyć dwie dodatkowe godziny historii w tygodniu. Istne bestialstwo.

Pognał do samochodu, odpalił radio i papierosa – tak, był rozczarowany sobą i swoim słabym duchem – i ruszył do domu, śpiewając „Sex on fire" na całe gardło. Słońce świeciło od samego rana, a on nie potrafił się z tego powodu denerwować, nawet wtedy, gdy praktycznie nie widział drogi przez agresywne promienie wypalające dziury w jego oczach.

Greg miał dobry humor. To zdarzało się dość rzadko, szczególnie w okresie ostatnich pięciu lat, dlatego postanowił czerpać pełnymi garściami z tego błogiego nastroju. Pogłośnił radio jeszcze bardziej, na oślep otworzył szyberdach na korbkę i wcisnął pedał gazu, nie przejmując się konsekwencjami.

Gdy zaparkował na wjeździe, chwycił wylegującego się na schodach kota pod pachę, wparował do środka, konkretnie – do swojego pokoju, a następnie odsłonił wiecznie zasłoniętą, czarną roletę i wziął głęboki oddech. Delikatnie położył Nikolę na łóżku, gdzie znajdowała się zatrważająca ilość książek i brudnych ubrań, by wydostać się z szarej bluzy, która podzieliła los pozostałych części garderoby, po czym usiadł na obrotowym krześle i spojrzał poważnie na kota.

– Dobra, proszę pana, co robimy?

Kot bez ekscytacji wpatrywał się w Lestrade'a i mrugnął wolno. Tak wolno, że Greg skłonny był uwierzyć, że kocur zasnął, ale po kilku sekundach na powrót ujrzał zielone ślepia Nikoli.

– Nie, nie idę spać. Nie przekonasz mnie, szatanie. To będzie produktywny dzień. Dziś gołębnik.

Kot kichnął cztery razy.

– Kurwa. Masz rację. – Obrócił się na krześle i popatrzył na swoje odbicie w lustrze w drzwiach szafy. – Nie mogę iść do fryzjera, jeśli spieprzy robotę, Laura nie da mi żyć. A myślałem, że się ogarnie. – Przejechał odległość dzielącą go od kota, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Bylibyśmy bogaci, gdybyś powiedział chociaż jedno słowo. Jedno małe słówko, ty cholerny egoisto.

Nikola zeskoczył z łóżka i wybiegł z pokoju.

– Ta! I nie wracaj! Muszę przestać z nim rozmawiać… – mruknął do siebie.

Nieważne. Dziś był jego dzień, nie będzie się przejmował takimi błahostkami.

Wizja zbliżającej się popijawy jedynie podsycała entuzjazm Grega, który w przypływie energii zaczął sprzątać zapomniany przez Boga pokój. Te szafki od wieków nie widziały Pronta, a podłogę na pewno zapomniała, jak wyglądał odkurzacz. On sam również. Póki miał siłę i motywację, postanowił zrobić z niej użytek.

* * *

Położył się dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, chcąc odpocząć po trzydziestu minutach układania ubrań w szafie i wyrzuceniu zalegających od miesięcy śmieci. To był _ułamek_ sekundy!

Następne, co pamiętał, to krzyk matki wracającej z pracy, a że w piątki kończyła o dwudziestej, ponieważ wtedy dobiegał koniec konkretnej zmiany, Greg praktycznie wyskoczył z łóżka jak oparzony, przy okazji zrzucając z siebie syczącego Nikolę. Nieprzyjemne uczucie zaschniętej na policzku i czole śliny wprawiło go w obrzydzenie.

– Merde – przeklął głośno.

– Halo, czy ktoś mnie w tym domu przywita? – krzyknęła pani Lestrade.

– Idę!

Chłopak przetarł twarz dłonią, pogładził rozczochrane włosy i wyszedł z pokoju powłóczywszy nogami w nadziei, że matka kupiła coś do jedzenia. Rozczarował się, widząc tylko torebkę i siatkę z nowymi butami.

– A mi co kupiłaś? – spytał zaspanym głosem.

– Nic tylko byś brał – powiedziała i nieobecnie pocałowała go w czoło, jak zawsze po pracy. – Poszedłbyś do fryzjera, prawie cię nie widać.

– Taki był plan, ale... – zawiesił, bo wiedział, że kobieta i tak go nie słuchała, zajęta przebieraniem się i szukaniem ojca, więc strzępienie języka było bezcelowe.

– Gdzie ojciec?

– Nie wiem, przed chwilą wstałem. – Wzruszył ramionami, podążając śladem Violet.

– No pięknie. Jest ósma trzydzieści, a ty dopiero wstałeś? Co będziesz robił w nocy?

– À propos nocy... Idę do Dimmocka.

To tylko formalność.

– Kiedy?

– Za pół godziny. Mniej więcej.

– O której wrócisz.

– Wrócę.

Ileż to razy odbywali tę rozmowę?

– Zachowuj się.

– Nigdy.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju, gdy zauważył, że matka otwiera puszkę z piwem. A właściwie pobiegł. Zapomniał się zaopatrzyć na dzisiejszy wieczór!

– Idiota – warknął pod nosem, poszukując portfela i płaszcza. – Zachciało ci się spać, to teraz proszę...

Przed wyjściem chwycił jeszcze telefon. Dwa nieodebrane połączenia od Dimmocka i jedna wiadomość sprzed godziny.

Od: **Dimmock**

 _Stary, kup dodatkową flaszkę, oddam ci hajs_

Nie ma tego złego, jak to mówią.

Do: **Dimmock**

 _nie ma sprawy._

Czym prędzej wyszedł z domu i skierował się do samochodu, a następnie popędził do najbliższego sklepu, gdzie zakupił dwie wódki i czteropak butelkowanego piwa. By uciszyć piszczący w głowie głosik, kupił też dwie paczki paprykowych Laysów. Kasjerka popatrzyła na niego z dezaprobatą, ale on uśmiechnął się uroczo w odpowiedzi i wyszedł z budynku.

Po powrocie do domu przebrał się, rozczesał skołtunione włosy, oblał perfumami i z plecakiem pełnym dobroci udał się do Dimmocka, mieszkającego w sąsiedniej dzielnicy. Już czuł smak wódki na języku...

* * *

Pięć minut później znalazł się na znajomym wjeździe, otoczonym z dwóch stron małymi latarniami i dokładnie przyciętym żywopłotem, więc nie tracąc czasu zawędrował do drewnianego domku, który mieścił się za rezydencją Dimmocków. Był to jeden z większych domów w okolicy i z pewnością najlepiej się prezentujący. Nie przyszedł tu jednak podziwiać kunsztu architektonicznego, a urżnąć się w trupa.

Od progu przywitał go zapach piwa i owocowych olejków Cobba, non stop wydmuchującego gęsty dym z elektrycznego papierosa. Przywitał się ze wszystkimi męskim uściskiem dłoni, po czym wyciągnął butelki z plecaka i wręczył je gospodarzowi, który wsadził je do małej lodówki. Kryjący się za drzwiczkami widok niezmiernie Grega uradował, ale skład imprezowiczów nieco go zdziwił.

Tommy'ego, Billy'ego, Jamesa, Daniela, Tylera, Michaela, Seana i George'a się spodziewał, podobnie było z Claire i Camille, ale dwóch twarzy nie rozpoznawał. Dwie brunetki nigdy wcześniej tu nie zawitały, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości, ponieważ Greg uczestniczył w każdym spotkaniu i listę gości znał na pamięć.

– Greg, to jest Julie i Chloe. Są ze szkoły Camille – wyjaśnił Dimmock.

– No siema, siema – przywitał się Greg i ścisnął każdej z nich dłoń.

– Greg, idziesz zapalić? – spytała Claire, choć sądząc po tym, jak szybko wstała z fotela i stanęła przy drzwiach, Greg domyślił się, że w istocie nie pytała.

Dobrze, że nie zdążył usiąść. Przytaknął z krzywym uśmiechem.

– Jak mógłbym tobie odmówić?

– Nie mógłbyś, chodź.

Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, westchnęła jak zdychający kot i odpaliła papierosa.

– No, wyżal się, słońce. Co ci na serduszku leży – parsknął dla rozluźnienia atmosfery.

– Życie. A jeżeli to cię nie satysfakcjonuje, to Laura Christinsen i jej jazdy.

– Co zrobiła? – zaciekawił się i wydmuchał dym.

– Oprócz tego, że zdecydowała się wytoczyć wojnę Sally, Andersonowi i tym szmatom? Nic takiego.

– Pieprzysz. Aż tak?

– Aż tak. Od środy nie daje mi spokoju i ciągle o nich gada i o tym, jak to jej nie upokorzyły na oczach klasy i nauczycielki.

– No, przepraszam bardzo, ale to ona zaczęła...

– Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz, dziewczyny to wiedzą. – Nerwowo dreptała wokół Grega. – A ona najwyraźniej nie. A Lucas, bezmyślny kołek, tylko jej przyklaskuje. I od nas oczekuje tego samego.

– Nie ma mowy, nie wciągajcie mnie w to.

– No weź! Nie zostawiaj mnie z tym! Oni zaraz przyjadą i znowu się zacznie, a ja już rzygam na samą myśl o jej głosie.

Greg spojrzał na przyjaciółkę ze współczuciem wypisanym na twarzy i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.

– Jeśli tak bardzo cię wkurwia, kopnij ją w dupę i zajmij się sobą – powiedział szczerze. – Uwierz mi, wyjdzie ci to na zdrowie.

– Brzmisz jak dziewczyny – zaśmiała się. – Wiem, że przyjaźń z nią nic nie wnosi do mojego życia, ale cierpię na tę chorobę, co ty. Nie umiem ot tak odciąć się od ludzi, to nie w moim stylu. Poza tym – dodała, gdy Greg otworzył usta – Laura wie o mnie zbyt dużo. Wie o Danielu i o tym, że w wakacje przelizałam się z takim jednym. A to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej.

– Czyli co? Dasz się jej tak zastraszać? Syndrom sztokholmski, moja droga, to się leczy.

Zignorowała jego przytyk.

– W dodatku Sally i Philip... Mają tu już nigdy nie przyjść, bo nie chcą oglądać Laury?

– Też nie mam ochoty. – Wyrzucił filtr za ogrodzenie. – Dziwię się, że Dimmock ją tu zaprasza.

– Zaprasza ją czy Lucasa? – wytknęła Claire i pozbyła się filtra.

– A w sumie. Co to za różnica?

Śmiejąc się, weszli do środka.

Wkrótce zjawili się ostatni goście, dlatego Dimmock wyciągnął z lodówki dwie butelki i postawił je na dużym stole, a obok nich dwa kieliszki i dziesięć szklanek, w czym pomógł mu James Cobb. Niektórzy na wstępie zaznaczyli, że dziś wódki nie dotykają. Taką osobą była Laura. Grega niestety nie zmyliła, powiedziała to wyłącznie w celu zwrócenia na siebie uwagi – tak czy siak skończy wymiotując za domkiem o jedenastej wieczorem.

Kieliszki poszły w ruch. Zaszczyt otworzenia przypadł Dimmockowi, ponieważ to właśnie on pozwolił im zgromadzić się na swojej posesji. Na dwóch kanapach ustawionych naprzeciwko siebie siedzieli Dimmock z Camille, Julie i Chloe i Daniel, Sean, George i Tyler. Tyler był dalekim kuzynem Claire, więc non stop sobie dogryzali i wspominali rodzinne imprezy, w tym wesela, na których, tak przynajmniej wynikało z opowieści Claire, Tyler robił z siebie ogromne pośmiewisko. Fotele i krzesła ogrodowe okupowali Laura siedząca na kolanach Lucasa, Claire, Tommy, Billy, James, Michael i on sam, a dzięki wspaniałej strategii zgromadzeni bez problemu mogli sięgać po kieliszki. I mimo wesołej atmosfery i ciągłych rozmów na tematy wszelakie, Greg nie potrafił pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś wisiało w powietrzu.

Intuicja go nie zawiodła. Gdy tylko Cobb wspomniał przypadkiem o nieobecności Andersona i Sally, Laura musiała wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. W międzyczasie kieliszek zawędrował prosto w jej ręce, więc nie mogąc przepuścić takiej okazji poprosiła Jamesa, by nalał jej połówkę, którą wlała w siebie jednym haustem, uprzednio krzycząc: „Jebać zdrajców". Skrzywiła się i szybko popiła alkohol wodą mineralną. Połowa gołębnika nie zwróciła uwagi na komentarz dziewczyny, ale część lubująca się w plotkowaniu i obgadywaniu od razu do niego nawiązała.

– A skąd taki toast? – zapytał James Cobb.

Greg nigdy nie darzył go sympatią. Chodzili do klasy w gimnazjum, czyli, jak powszechnie wiadomo, najgorszego okresu w życiu nastolatka, i Lestrade zdążył sobie wyrobić opinię na jego temat. Kolejny prostak nie widzący nic złego w swym zachowaniu, wyjątkowo chamskim, warto dodać. Fałszywość miał wypisaną na wiecznie uśmiechniętej twarzy.

– Lucas ci nie mówił? – zdziwiła się Laura. – Nieważne. Po prostu niektórzy są tak zapatrzeni w siebie, że to aż smutne. I sprzedadzą cię, gdy powiesz im prawdę. Cóż, prawda w oczy kole.

Claire uniosła brwi, po czym spojrzała znad telefonu na Grega. Krew zagotowała mu się w żyłach.

– Sally cię sprzedała? Kiedy? – zapytał Greg.

– No nie mów, że nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane?

Wzruszył ramionami, przez co Laura westchnęła.

– Na religii mówię jej, co myślę o jej okropnych włosach, a godzinę później na historii te szmaty postanowiły mnie upokorzyć przed całą klasą. To _nie może_ być zbieg okoliczności.

Lata temu obiecał sobie, że nie będzie dążył do konfrontacji, ponieważ kłótnie prowadziły do konfliktów, a Greg naprawdę nie chciał mieć wrogów. Wolał wieść spokojne życie, z dala od wyciągania brudów z przeszłości, zważania na słowa w towarzystwie niektórych osób i ogólnego toczenia sporów o rzeczy tak infantylne i tak bezsensowne, że niejeden zacząłby kwestionować sens egzystencji w tym marnym świecie. Laura z kolei była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Karmiła się tym, od czego on chciał się odciąć.

Dlatego Greg skinął jedynie głową i wyszedł z domku, by zapalić, zabierając ze sobą butelkę świeżo otwartego piwa.

* * *

Minęły dwie godziny od rozpoczęcia imprezy. Większość nastolatków zdążyła się już wstawić, z Laurą na czele, która, pomimo licznych prób przywrócenia jej do żywych, zaliczyła zgona na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu Lucasa. Tym sposobem dwójka zakochanych opuściła gołębnik.

Reszta postanowiła zamówić pizzę i dopiero na wspomnienie o jedzeniu Greg uświadomił sobie, że tego dnia nic nie zjadł. Pewnie dlatego alkohol ze zdwojoną siłą uderzył mu do głowy. Picie na pusty żołądek zawsze źle się kończyło, o czym Lestrade przekonał się razy więcej niż by pragnął, ale jak widać wciąż nie wyciągnął żadnych wniosków i nie zmienił swojego postępowania.

Czterdzieści minut później zjawił się dostawca z trzema mega pizzami i dwoma kebabami. Zaczęli jeść. Greg musiał przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nic mu tak nie smakowało, jak ten kebab, z mięsem i frytkami. Jego ulubiony. Na chwilę obecną był najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem stąpającym po tej zniszczonej planecie.

Po zjedzeniu wszystkich pyszności i względnym uprzątnięciu powstałego bałaganu kieliszki znów poszły w ruch. Muzyka dudniła im w uszach, śmiech nieustannie opuszczał gardła, a wódka lała się i lała, odurzając beztroskich nastolatków. Technikum rozprawiało o egzaminach zawodowych, a liceum spekulowało o próbnych maturach, do których mieli przystąpić już za dwa tygodnie.

– Matma będzie zjebana – jęknął Billy.

– To zacznij się uczyć – parsknął Tommy.

– Łatwo ci mówić, twoja matka jest matematyczką.

– Ta. Stary, to tak nie działa.

– Ja tam się bardziej obawiam o angielski – włączył się Dimmock. – Co to, kurwa, jest romantyczny prowidencjalizm i kiedy mi się to w życiu przyda.

Tommy i Billy wyszli na zewnątrz. Grega to w najmniejszym stopniu nie interesowało.

– Niech ktoś napisze za mnie matmę na trzydzieści procent, a ja wezmę wasz angielski i francuski – powiedział Lestrade i wygodniej rozsiadł się na fotelu.

– I właśnie dlatego poszedłem do technikum – wtrącił George. – Niby rok dłużej w szkole, ale przynajmniej mam zawodowe i nie muszę zdać matury.

– Niektórzy mają większe ambicje – powiedział Cobb.

– Ty masz ambicje? – zaśmiał się Sean.

– Kolego, proszę mnie nie obrażać...

– Broń Bożę, nie obrażam cię, po prostu zawsze mówiłeś, że zdasz maturę i wypierdalasz za granicę.

– To są ambicje! A nie jakieś studia. Pieniądze wyrzucone w błoto i zmarnowane pięć lat życia. A i tak nie masz pewności, że znajdziesz pracę.

– To po jaką cholerę poszedłeś do liceum? – spytał Dimmock, opierając głowę o ramię Camille.

– Bo wolę rok wcześniej zacząć coś robić. Brat mi załatwi robotę w Amsterdamie i wszyscy szczęśliwy.

Sean postawił kolejną butelkę na stole, po czym Michael uderzył w dno łokciem i ją otworzył. Cobb skinął głową w niemym podziękowaniu.

– Wykształcenie nie jest mi potrzebne – kontynuował swój wywód. – Wystarczy, że ktoś mnie na starcie wspomoże finansowo i jakoś to pójdzie. Założę sobie firmę i będę zatrudniał takich, jak wy. I zgadnijcie, kto na tym lepiej wyjdzie.

– Optymistyczna wizja – mruknął Daniel. – Ale mało realistyczna. Kto cię wspomoże?

– To jest problem Cobba z przyszłości. Na razie muszę skończyć szkołę, potem się będę tym martwił.

– Szukacie już pracy? – spytała Camille.

– Kuzyn mówił, że mogę się u niego zatrzymać na jakiś czas – powiedział Sean.

– Tyler i ja mamy wyjebane, co nie? – dodał Dan.

– Ano.

– Czemu? – zdziwił się Dimmock.

– W sierpniu załatwiliśmy sobie staż w tym nowym pubie na Borough Market. Nie chcieli przyjąć nieletnich, więc zaczynamy od marca, no ale trzeba brać, co dają.

Greg kończył zawartość czwartej butelki piwa, gdy nagle jego telefon zawibrował. Wyciągnął go z kieszeni i spojrzał na ekran, a po przeczytaniu powiadomienia z Facebooka prawie spadł z fotela. Szybko chwycił paczkę fajek i wybiegł z domku. Oparł się plecami o ogrodzenie, odpalił upragnionego papierosa dopiero za szóstą próbą i pozwolił, by alkohol w pełni obezwładnił jego ciało.

 _Mycroft Holmes zaakceptował Twoje zaproszenie do grona znajomych._

Wypuścił długo wstrzymywany dym i jeszcze raz popatrzył na komunikat, starając się jednocześnie zignorować serce bijące niczym dzwon i żołądek, który chyba wywrócił się na drugą stronę.

To wódka. Wódka i piwo. Nie powinien mieszać, teraz odczuwał skutki. Bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby zareagował tak na zawarcie facebookowej znajomości z Mycroftem Holmesem. Nie. Irracjonalny pomysł. Nielogiczny. Absurdalny.

Dlaczego więc czuł się tak, jakby w dowolnej sekundzie miał zwymiotować serce? I uśmiechał się jak szaleniec?

Drżącą dłonią odblokował telefon i kliknął w ikonę Facebooka, a następnie w powiadomienie z zamiarem dokładnego przyjrzeniu się mu.

 _Mycroft Holmes zaakceptował Twoje zaproszenie do grona znajomych._

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Tak długo na to czekał, ale teraz, gdy w końcu nadeszła ta chwila, nie wierzył własnym oczom. To zrodziło fundamentalne pytanie: jaki był powód tej nieludzkiej wręcz ekscytacji? Co czyniło Mycrofta osobą wyróżniającą się na tle innych, ale przede wszystkim co sprawiło, że Greg wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi zapragnął, by ten niepozorny, rudy nieznajomy stał się cząstką jego życia? Nie chciał się już dłużej oszukiwać. Zaczęło mu zależeć.

Powodowany jakąś dziwną siłą, której źródła zdecydował na razie nie analizować, wszedł w dymek czatu. Przyłożył papierosa do ust. Ten dawno zgasł. Trzęsły mu się dłonie, na dodatek musiał zamknąć jedno oko, ponieważ nadmiar piwa zmieszanego z wódką odebrał mu zdolność ostrego widzenia, jednak żaden z tych czynników nie zatrzymał go przed napisaniem krótkiej wiadomości.

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _no w końcu_


	15. Chapter 15

– To jest pojebane! – krzyknął Greg, po raz trzydziesty świdrując wzrokiem wąsko zapisany na skrawku papieru tekst. – Przecież ja sobie na tym język połamię! Gardło mnie boli od samego czytania!

– To byłoby nie fair w stosunku do innych, gdybyś dostał tekst po francusku – wtrącił Anderson z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Jesteś z Francji, akcent masz we krwi.

– Jakoś w tamtym roku nikomu to nie przeszkadzało...

– Klasa maturalna? – powiedziała Sally. – Większe oczekiwania? Akurat w tej kwestii zgadzam się z Andersonem.

– „Akurat w tej"? – przedrzeźnił Philip i założył ręce na piersi w akcie oburzenia przytykiem swojej dziewczyny.

– No chyba mi się nie dziwisz? Czego ty ode mnie oczekujesz, raz skradałeś się o siódmej wieczorem do kuchni, bo myślałeś, że jest noc, a tak serio miałeś okulary przeciwsłoneczne na nosie i cała moja rodzina obserwowała, jak robisz sobie najcichsze i najwolniejsze płatki z mlekiem na świecie. Obniż trochę poprzeczkę, słońce.

Anderson zaczerwienił się wściekle i nie odezwał do końca przerwy. Greg byłby mu za to wdzięczny, gdyby nie fakt, że i tak go nie słuchał.

– „Król Olch" Goethego w oryginale?! – powtórzył Greg. – Przecież ja nie umiem mówić po niemiecku!

– Pora się nauczyć – parsknął Dimmock.

– Pysk. „ _Wer reitet so spät durch Nacht und Wind? Es ist der Vater mit seinem Kind; er hat den Knaben wohl in dem Arm, er faßt ihn sicher, er hält ihn warm_ ". To... To nieludzkie!

– Mnie oczarowałeś – zachichotała Sally. – Od razu czuję tę tajemniczą aurę i nastrojowość, nad którymi spuszczała się Smallwood w drugiej klasie.

– Zbłaźnię się. Żegnaj dyplomie – jęknął teatralnie.

– Nie łam się, stary. Masz miesiąc, ogarniesz to.

Victor poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu, uśmiechając się promiennie. Bądź co bądź, uśmiech Dimmocka od zawsze dodawał mu otuchy, jakby rozświetlał mroczne dni i prowadził do celu.

Westchnął głośno, po czym schował kartkę do kieszeni i wraz z językowcami udał się na lekcje wychowania fizycznego.

Nie był zadowolony z wyboru nauczycielki, a to i tak ogromne niedopowiedzenie. Liczył na francuski wiersz: rok oraz dwa lata temu recytował przed komisją w swoim ojczystym języku, dlatego przekonanie, że w trzeciej klasie będzie tak samo nie odstępowało go na krok, a tymczasem wizję łatwej wygranej przysłonił pieprzony „Król Olch" w oryginale. Za grosz nie miał niemieckiego akcentu i za każdym razem, gdy zmuszano go do publicznego wokalizowania zdań w tym właśnie języku, pocił się i jąkał i modlił o szybką śmierć.

Racja, termin recytacji wypadał pod koniec grudnia, kilka dni przed przerwą świąteczną, więc teoretycznie zostało mu sporo czasu na doprecyzowanie swych umiejętności, co nie zmieniało faktu, że w cholerę mu się ta sytuacja nie podobała. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, wolał zamartwiać się zrobieniem z siebie pośmiewiska na oczach nauczycielek niż w wiadomościach z Mycroftem...

Obraz wydarzeń z piątku wciąż był w jego głowie niejasny, jednak dowody znajdujące się w jego telefonie zaliczały się do raczej jednoznacznych. Co go podkusiło, by pisać z nim w stanie co najmniej nietrzeźwym?! Czy w taki sposób robiło się dobre wrażenie? Dlaczego w pierwszej kolejności uznał to za znakomity pomysł?

Nie. Nie będzie o tym myślał w szkole, podczas zaliczania rzutów z dwutaktu, wśród mnóstwa ludzi, narażony na wścibskie spojrzenia.

* * *

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _no w końcu_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Brzmi to niemal tak, jakbyś na to czekał._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _a skąd wiesz że tak nie jest?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Ponieważ gatunek ludzki jest boleśnie przewidywalny._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _czy mógłbyś chociaż raz nie pakować mnie do jednego worka z wszystkimi których znasz? to strasznie krzywdzące._

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Przyjmij me najszczersze przeprosiny, Gregory, postaram się je ograniczyć._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _jak miło z twojej strony myc_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Myc?_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _mycroft jest za długie. mogę ci mówić myc co nie?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Kategorycznie Ci tego zabraniam._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _super myc ;)_

Z miną wyrażającą prawdziwe zażenowanie przeglądał archiwum rozmów na Messengerze. Dziękował w duchu wszystkim bóstwom tego świata, o ile takowe istniały, za włączoną autokorektę, chociaż to uchroniło go przed zrobieniem z siebie kompletnego idioty. Ach, czy naprawdę mogło być gorzej?

Ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, przykrył kołdrą po same oczy i zaczął czytać dalej.

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Twoje prowokacyjne zachowanie nie pomoże Ci osiągnąć zamierzonego efektu._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _doprawdy myc?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Bez wątpienia._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _zmuś mnie w takim razie ;)_

– Boże, ale wieś – wymamrotał w kołdrę. – Ja nawet mrugać nie umiem...

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Jestem pacyfistą._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _sherlock mówił że możesz zlecić komuś by mnie zabił_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Nie widzę powodów, dla których miałbym Cię wyeliminować._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _czy to komplement panie holmes?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Interpretuj jak Ci wygodniej._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _:/ równie dobrze możesz się przyznać..._

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Czy uważasz, że młodzież w taki sposób artykułuje komplementy?_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _oi z twoich ust to brzmi jak komplement_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Wychodzi na to, że muszę się bardziej pilnować._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _czyli jednak! ta wiadomość wyleczyła moją depresję i oczyściła moją skórę. pszczoły są bezpieczne_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Chyba nie rozumiem?_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _to mem myc_

Greg jęknął żałośnie, po czym zablokował telefon i położył go sobie na czole, chcąc chwilę pomedytować przed kontynuowaniem. Do tego czasu zdążył już wyuczyć się tej rozmowy na pamięć, czytając ją non stop od trzech dni, jednak wciąż miał nadzieję, że tym razem potoczy się ona inaczej, nie przeczyta tych samych wiadomości, coś, _cokolwiek_ , się zmieni, niestety były to tylko płonne nadzieje bez możliwości spełnienia.

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _nieważne_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _taki żart. chociaż naprawdę bardzo mi miło że szanowny pan mycroft holmes nie pragnie mojej śmierci. to wiele dla mnie znaczy_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Zaledwie garstka ludzi może to o sobie powiedzieć, więc doceń mą szczodrość._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _ależ doceniam! nawet przez sekundę nie myśl że tak nie jest_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _więc myc czemu nie śpisz? jest przed pierwszą_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _O to samo mógłbym zapytać Ciebie._

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Wraz z Sherlockiem badałem rozwój mchu na kamieniach zroszonych wodą z różnych dopływów Tamizy._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _brzmi interesująco. do jakich wniosków doszliście?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Struktura molekularna mchu z kamienia z Roding wydaje się bardziej rozwinięta od kamienia z Evenlode. Sherlock nalegał, by nieustannie obserwować jego eksperyment._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _owcze oczy mu się znudziły?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _W żadnym wypadku, nie dawniej jak tydzień temu zmusił mnie do przekazania próbek do laboratorium w szpitalu świętego Bartłomieja, by potwierdzić jego teorię o rozkładzie tkanek owiec żywiących się trawą rosnącą nieopodal elektrowni jądrowej._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _tego co patrona naszej pięknej szkoły?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Nie inaczej._

Dlaczego tak łatwo mu się z nim rozmawiało? Dlaczego Mycroft wyróżniał się na tle jego znajomych i osób, które przypadkowo poznał w pubach lub na imprezach? Dlaczego Mycroft wzbudził zainteresowanie Grega?

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _miałbyś ochotę spotkać się kiedyś po szkole?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Muszę pilnować tego małego diabła, ostatnia opiekunka zrezygnowała po zaledwie dwóch dniach._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _szkoda... bo naprawdę fajnie by było_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _no wiesz_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _się spotkać_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _po szkole_

Po tej wiadomości nie dostał odpowiedzi. Odświeżał i odświeżał, ale jedyne, co dane mu było zobaczyć to szary, śmiejący mu się w twarz napis „ _Przeczytano: 01:27_ ". Ponownie zablokował telefon i odłożył na parapet tuż nad jego głową, po czym przewrócił się na brzuch, przyłożył twarz do poduszki i zaczął krzyczeć, a że rodzice Grega postanowili pojechać na zakupy do centrum Londynu, krzyczeć mógł do woli i bez opamiętania. Claire mówiła, że na nią taki krzyk działał terapeutycznie, dlatego sam postanowił spróbować. Nie pomogło mu to jednak wyrzucić z siebie negatywnych emocji.

Owszem, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że Mycroft po prostu zasnął lub Sherlock zmusił go do wykonania jakiejś parszywej czynności związanej z papraniem się w mule, ale czy gdyby faktycznie tak było, Mycroft nie dałby mu choćby najmniejszego znaku? Czy nie napisałby „Sorry, stary, coś mnie zajęło", nawet jeśli ze zwykłej przyzwoitości? No chyba, że nie chciał się wdawać w dyskusję na ten temat. Albo się przestraszył. Albo _Greg_ go przestraszył swoją wścibską naturą, nieznającą granic i konceptu przestrzeni osobistej.

Przestał krzyczeć, to i tak nie miało sensu, jedynie niepotrzebnie zdzierał sobie gardło. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na swoją dłoń, którą położył centymetry od twarzy, i ścisnął ją w pięść. Obserwował pojawiające się i znikające ścięgna, wystające żyły o delikatnej, zielonkawej barwie i zastanawiał nad tym, jakby to było patrzeć na dłonie Mycrofta, dotknąć jego skóry, poczuć ułożenie mięśni pod cienkim materiałem wymyślnej koszuli. Myślał o bladej skórze. Czy pokrywały ją piegi w miejscach innych niż twarz? Nigdy się temu nie przyjrzał. Czy rosnące na przedramionach włoski miały ten sam kolor, co te na jego głowie? Czy były miękkie, ledwie wyczuwalne, czy ostre, szorstkie? Czy w zetknięciu z nagą skórą Mycrofta poczułby nienaturalny chłód, czy może zdziwiłby się jego przyjemnym ciepłem?

Co tak naprawdę kryło się pod zbroją z trzyczęściowego garnituru? Czy na plecach również znalazłby konstelacje piegów, które mógłby łączyć przy pomocy długopisu?

Jak wyglądał Mycroft Holmes bez swej zwyczajowej otoczki poważnego biznesmena, polityka czy też tajnego agenta?

Greg chciał zmienić pozycję i wtedy odkrył, że jego czarne jeansy nagle stały się zbyt ciasne w pewnym miejscu, wręcz niekomfortowo ciasne. Przymknął oczy i delikatnie poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o materac. Niespodziewana fala przyjemności zalała ciało nastolatka aż po koniuszki palców, a jego lędźwie jakby stanęły w płomieniach, co oznaczać mogło tylko jedno.

– On ne vit qu'une fois – mruknął w poduszkę i pogrążył w czynności, przez którą później nie będzie potrafił sobie spojrzeć w oczy.


	16. Chapter 16

Już za półtora tygodnia miały się odbyć próbne matury i z tego powodu Greg nie robił nic, co mogłoby mu w jakimś stopniu pomóc w tym ważnym dniu. Przeświadczenie, że w tydzień nie nadrobi materiału z przeszło dwóch lat skutecznie zagłuszało wyrzuty sumienia i pozwalało mu cieszyć się ostatnimi chwilami beztroski. Matura z matematyki bez wątpienia wyssie z niego resztkę chęci do życia, czego był boleśnie świadomy i pewny. Pocieszała go jednak myśl, że nie tylko on nie zaliczy próbnych – to bowiem oznaczało, że skoro inni mieli zaległości, i tych innych było stosunkowo dużo, wciąż miał czas na wystarczające przygotowanie się do egzaminu dojrzałości.

Sztukę ujmowania wymówek w piękne słowa, by brzmiały one racjonalnie, Greg opanował do perfekcji.

Oczywiście wymówki te tyczyły się wyłącznie matematyki; zeszyt do angielskiego zdążył przeczytać dwa razy od deski do deski, tak jak repetytorium do francuskiego i wszystkie kartki od Lady Fleurs, dlatego nie mógł stwierdzić, że nie zrobił kompletnie nic, bo _coś_ zrobił. Podzielił się również notatkami z potrzebującymi, wyjaśnił im to i owo, choć w zasadzie większość czasu spędził w łóżku na odświeżaniu rozmowy z Mycroftem i przeglądaniu memów, więc przechwalanie się produktywnością musiało poczekać.

W dodatku w międzyczasie dostał zaproszenie na osiemnastkę Laury, która wypadała w piątek po próbnych maturach, a to łączyło się z wyborem i kupnem odpowiedniego prezentu najlepiej w tym tygodniu. O studniówce i braku partnerki nie wspominając...

* * *

Czwartkowe popołudnie.

Wychodził z przyjaciółmi ze szkoły, zamierzali razem odwiedzić pobliską galerię handlową i poszukać czegoś, co Laura nie uznałaby za żenujące lub idiotyczne, chcąc mieć problem z głowy.

– Graham!

O godzinie czternastej lekcje kończyło najwięcej klas, dlatego chodnik przed szkołą zalany był tabunem ludzi, wrzeszczących na całe gardło. Greg naprawdę nie lubił głośnych ludzi. Czuł się osaczony, czuł się tak, jakby wszyscy się na niego gapili, oceniali, rozmawiali o nim.

– Geoff!

Postanowili się przejść, by nie szargać sobie nerwów staniem w niekończącym się korku, i tak szybciej dotarliby tam pieszo.

– Gdzie jest, kurwa, Claire? – zapytał Greg. – Ona najlepiej wie, co Laura chciałaby dostać.

– Pytasz, jakbyś nie wiedział – sarknął Dimmock. – Odkąd zdała prawko, ciągle gdzieś razem jeżdżą.

– Griffin!

– Boże, bachory z roku na rok stają się coraz bardziej wkurwiające...

– Gavin!

Po komentarzu Victora Greg faktycznie usłyszał krzyczące dziecko. Wcześniej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi, zaaferowany odpalaniem papierosa i odpisywaniem Andersonowi. Odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na tłum uczniów wylewających się zza drzwi, ale jedna twarz, zdecydowanie zbyt młoda, wyróżniła się na tle płaszczy i kurtek. Ręka Grega zamarła w połowie drogi do jego ust.

– Nie no, co on tu robi... – powiedział do siebie i ruszył w kierunku małolata.

– Znasz go? – zapytała Natalie.

– Niestety...

– Gdzie ty idziesz?! – zdenerwował się Dimmock. – Halo, a prezent?

– Idźcie beze mnie. Do jutra!

– Co za kutas.

Zignorował słowa Dimmocka i szybko przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od młodego socjopaty. Chłopiec stał na środku chodnika z założonymi na piersi rękoma i świdrował Grega wzrokiem, obojętny na zdziwione spojrzenia mijających go nastolatków, a gdy Lestrade w końcu znalazł się przed czarnowłosym Holmesem, uniósł wymownie jedną brew.

– Mam na imię Greg – zaznaczył na wstępie – i skąd wiedziałeś, o której kończę?

– Nie wiedziałem, czekam tu już drugą godzinę.

– Pieprzysz... Po jaką cholerę?

– Transport, lokaju, muszę się pilnie dostać w pewne miejsce, ale mój tak zwany _brat_ jest zbyt zajęty sprawami wagi państwowej i nie ma dla mnie czasu.

– Sądzisz, że ja go mam? I przestań z tym lokajem, ile razy mam powtarzać.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że akceptacja swej prawdziwej natury może sprawić ci taki problem. Zresztą, to nieistotne. Gdzie więc zaparkowałeś nasz pojazd?

– Nasz? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, młody. Mycroft wie, że urwałeś się z lekcji?

– Nie mam ochoty odpowiadać na twoje pytania, są nudne. Podobnie jest z całą twoją egzystencją, nie mogę pojąć, z jakiego powodu czerwony mamut w ogóle zaprząta sobie tobą głowę.

– Czyli nie wie.

Do drugiej części zdania wolał się jak na razie nie odnosić, jego usta były zbyt nieprzewidywalne, nie wiedział, co mogłoby je opuścić, a nie chciał też powiedzieć czegoś, co Sherlock opacznie by zrozumiał. Może i miał góra dwanaście lat, ale rozumu matka natura mu nie poskąpiła.

– Zwłoka grozi zwłokami, lokaju, lepiej się pospieszmy.

– To gdzie chcesz jechać?

– Będę cię nawigował.

– No ale powiedz chociaż, czy zajmie nam to cały dzień czy pół godziny – jęknął, szukając kluczyków w głębokiej kieszeni płaszcza. – Jutro mam sprawdzian z angielskiego i muszę zrobić zadanie na niemiecki.

– To twój osobisty problem. Im szybciej zaczniemy, tym szybciej wrócisz do swoich żałosnych obowiązków.

– Jak zwykle uroczy – parsknął z uśmiechem, przez co Sherlock się naburmuszył. – Stoi na drugim parkingu, chodź.

* * *

– Nim ruszymy, pragnę ci przedstawić warunki naszej umowy.

Greg zawahał się podczas przekręcania kluczyka w stacyjce i spojrzał na Sherlocka, który zdążył już zapiąć pasy.

– Mój drogi brat nie dowie się o mej dzisiejszej eskapadzie. Wiedz, że mam dostęp do jego portali społecznościowych, potrafię również odczytywać jego myśli, wystarczy więc sekunda, a wasze marne spiski i intrygi zostaną przeze mnie odkryte.

– Szpiegujesz go? – parsknął, wyjeżdżając z parkingu. Z szacunku przyciszył radio, aczkolwiek w duchu śpiewał wraz z Tylerem Josephem.

– Nie zaprzątaj tym swojej główki, lokaju, myślenie zostaw osobom do tego stworzonym.

– Czyli tobie, co?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się przerażająco.

– Do rzeczy. Nie będziesz zadawał głupich pytań. Ani jakichkolwiek pytań. Właściwie to w ogóle się nie odzywaj. To rozprasza mój proces myślowy. Najpewniej i tak nie będę cię słuchał.

– W którą stronę?

– Tam. – Wskazał palcem. – Obligujesz się również do kompletnego usunięcia z pamięci wszelkich informacji, jakie dziś pozyskasz.

– Bardzo chętnie!

– Zamilcz. Nie masz prawa ich rozsyłać, wykorzystywać w przyszłości przeciw mnie i tym podobne. Zrozumiano?

– Jak najbardziej, kapitanie.

Po słownym podpisaniu cyrografu w samochodzie zapadła cisza. Sherlock co jakiś czas przerywał ją wskazówkami dalszej jazdy – na szczęście obyło się bez dodatkowych obelg. Greg nie mógł zaprzeczyć, warunki Holmesa wzbudziły w nim piekielną ciekawość, ponieważ sugerowały one podejrzane interesy. Z drugiej strony, czy dziecko paprało się w podejrzanych interesach? Z trzeciej strony, czy Sherlock naprawdę był dzieckiem?

Nieważne, wkrótce i tak wszystkiego się dowie.

* * *

– Ty chyba sobie żartujesz.

– Nie śmiałbym.

– To ja gnam przez cały Londyn, z dziesięć razy unikam wypadku...

– Szczegóły twojej niekompetencji mnie nie interesują.

– ... żeby jaśnie wielmożny książę Sherlock mógł sobie kupić pudełko pierdolonych czekoladek?! Nie, nie wierzę...

– Nie moją winą jest to, że brakuje ci asertywności, co jednostki wybitne — ja — bez problemu wykorzystują.

– To sen. Zaraz się obudzę w swoim łóżku. Będzie dobrze, Greg.

– Twoje łóżko musi zaczekać, jeszcze nie skończyliśmy.

– A właśnie, że skończyliśmy, młody, nie jestem żadnym lokajem! Wyjeździłem pół baku, paliwo kosztuje, a ja nie mam zamiaru iść do pracy przed ukończe...

– Drugie imię Mycrofta to Barry.

Reszta wyrazu ugrzęzła Gregowi w gardle, który nagle zapomniał, co chciał powiedzieć. Zamrugał powoli i z wciąż otwartymi ustami wpatrywał się w widocznie znudzonego Sherlocka, oglądającego swoje dokładnie przycięte paznokcie.

– Zamknij usta, wyglądasz na głupszego niż w rzeczywistości jesteś.

– Mycroft Barry Holmes?

– Jeżeli będziesz się nienagannie zachowywał poznasz też trzecie.

Grega naszła ochota na parsknięcie śmiechem, ale uznał to za niestosowne, dlatego przybrał na twarz maskę powagi.

– Barry? – spytał drżącym głosem. – Wkręcasz mnie.

– Jaki miałbym z tego zysk?

– Proszę cię, ciebie nazwali „Sherlock", a twojego brata „Mycroft"! Barry tu nie pasuje! – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. – Wkręcasz mnie – powtórzył. Nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, no po prostu _nie_. – A skoro już rozmawiamy o Mycrofcie, gdzie on tak właściwie jest?

– Daleko – odparł lakonicznie, a Greg przewrócił oczami. – Dlaczego się nim interesujesz? Jakie są twoje motywy? Nic w nim nadzwyczajnego, dlaczego więc przyciągnął uwagę jakiegoś pospólstwa?

– Nie interesuję się nim – wypalił szybko, czując pieczenie na koniuszkach uszu. – Ale wożę jego irytującego brata po Londynie i chciałbym wiedzieć.

– Wyjechał.

– Kiedy?

– Dawno.

– To znaczy?

– Że dawno.

– Czyli?

– I ty nazywasz to „nieinteresowaniem się"? Żałosne. Cóż, widzę, że w twoim przypadku subtelność idzie w parze z inteligencją i asertywnością.

– Dla własnego dobra... zamknij się – dokończył słabo. Na dodatek rozbolała go głowa. – Wracamy. I w dupie mam, że nie pozałatwiałeś wszystkich spraw. Wczoraj tankowałem... – jęknął na widok wskaźnika niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżającego się do czerwonej kreski.

Sherlock mruknął coś pod nosem, jednak Greg postanowił całkowicie zignorować obecność małego diabła na siedzeniu pasażera, nie chciał przecież osiwieć w wieku osiemnastu, prawie dziewiętnastu, lat.

* * *

Gdy przejechał przez ogromną bramę, odetchnął z ulgą. Nareszcie uwolni się od młodocianego szatana! Budynek nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, wyglądał tak, jak go Greg zapamiętał – stare okiennice owinięte brązowymi gałązkami bluszczu odstraszały przyjezdnych, a strzeliste wieżyczki wciąż przywodziły mu na myśl królewskie zamczyska, zapomniane przez czas.

Wyszli z samochodu, a wtedy wielkie drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i stanął w nich... wściekły Mycroft Holmes. Serce Grega zabiło szybciej, ponieważ przypomniał sobie o swoich fantazjach, które teraz wyjątkowo wyraźnie zaczęły się odtwarzać przed oczami jego wyobraźni.

Mycroft tupał nerwowo nogą, ręce założone miał za plecami, a gdyby tego było mało – ogromna żyła pulsowała na jego skroni. Greg skrzywił się w duchu.

– Sherlocku, wytłumacz się – zażądał w ramach powitania, nie zaszczycając Grega spojrzeniem.

– Byłem z Gerardem w bibliotece, wybacz, zapomniałem, że dzisiaj wracasz. Na szczęście tym razem mam powód, przez który się spóźniłem, stoi on tutaj. – Wskazał Grega dłonią. – Bez przerwy narzekał, ponadto zgubił nas w centrum, dlatego zostaliśmy zmuszeni do pytania o drogę.

– Oi! Przestań kłamać!

– Ja?! – ryknął chłopiec. – Bluźnierstwa! Niewinnych skazują za czyny grzeszników, dzień sądu już blisko...

– Równie dobrze możesz skończyć, mnie nie nabierzesz – powiedział ze stoickim spokojem Mycroft.

Sherlock podniósł się z marmurowych schodów i poprawił zmięty płaszcz, po czym w milczeniu ruszył do domu.

– Jeżeli poniosłeś jakiekolwiek szkody...

– Mam déjà vu – parsknął Greg. – Zero szkód oprócz mojej zdeptanej samooceny, ale to stałoby się prędzej czy później.

– Nie mam pojęcia, co w niego wstąpiło... – Mycroft przeczesał dłonią włosy, a następnie zajął się masowaniem nasady nosa. – Odkąd przystąpił do piątej klasy, nie potrafię nad nim zapanować. Przepraszam, nie powinienem cię obarczać moimi problemami.

– Ej, no weź, nic się nie dzieje – próbował go przekonać. Po cichu cieszył się, że Mycroft się przed nim otwierał. – Poza tym, od czego ma się przyjaciół?

Momentalnie pożałował, że w ogóle się odezwał. Mycroft znieruchomiał, wyraźnie zaskoczony jego wyznaniem, i stał tak przez bite dziesięć sekund, aż w końcu przełknął z trudem ślinę, oblizując dolną wargę, którą później zagryzł.

– Uważasz mnie za swojego przyjaciela? – spytał nonszalancko, lecz nuta niepewności pobrzmiewała w jego głosie.

– T-tylko... Tylko jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko... To płynie w obie strony.

– Jestem zaskoczony – przyznał.

– Czemu?

– Bo jesteś pierwszą osobą, która proponuje mi taki układ.

Mycroft zamknął drzwi i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni złotą papierośnicę, a po chwili odpalony papieros spoczywał między ustami Holmesa. To uświadomiło Gregowi, że nie palił od ponad godziny, więc sam sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza. Nie znalazł tam zgniecionej paczki.

– Częstuj się. – Mycroft podał mu papierośnicę. – I tak jestem ci dłużny.

– Nonsens, ale dziękuję.

W ciszy palili swoje papierosy. Greg zastanawiał się, co Mycroft miał na myśli, mówiąc o _układzie_ , ponieważ niemożliwym było, by Mycroft nigdy wcześniej nie nawiązał z kimś przyjaźni – byli rówieśnikami, mieli za sobą niecałe dwanaście lat edukacji, to oznaczało trzy różne szkoły i trzy różne otoczenia, z pewnością w życiu rudzielca pojawił się ktoś, z kim chłopak się zaprzyjaźnił lub przynajmniej zakolegował. Na pewno istniał ktoś taki...

I ot tak w jednej sekundzie zrobiło mu się niewiarygodnie przykro, a jego żołądek stał się kilkakrotnie cięższy, bo to wcale nie było niemożliwe. Zacisnął dłoń w pięć, by powstrzymać się przed położeniem jej na ramieniu nastolatka. To, że grono przyjaciół i znajomych Grega zaliczało się do raczej szerokich, nie przekładało się na innych, nie wszyscy mogli się tym pochwalić.

Czy zatem Mycroft spędził całe życie w samotności? Czy zmagał się ze swoimi demonami w pojedynkę? Czy nie posiadał kompana do żartów i rozmów i wylewania żali, nie licząc Sherlocka?

To okrutne.

Greg podszedł do Mycrofta i zakleszczył go w ciasnym uścisku. Pragnął w nim zawrzeć zbędne słowa, a jednocześnie pocieszyć go i zapewnić, że nigdzie się stąd nie ruszał, że mógł na niego liczyć w każdej sprawie, o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

– Gregory, co...?

– Jestem Greg – mruknął i mocniej zacisnął ręce wokół wąskich ramion Holmesa. – I postaram się być najzajebistszym przyjacielem na świecie.

– Och.

Mycroft z początku nie odwzajemnił uścisku, zbity z tropu, jednak to nie miało znaczenia i Lestrade przestał się tym przejmować, gdy po paru niezręcznych sekundach niezgrabnie położył dłoń na plecach Grega i Greg poczuł się tak, jakby stracił grunt pod nogami. Nie chciał go puszczać. Chciał, by ten moment trwał. Mięśnie Mycrofta wyczuwalnie rozluźniły się pod materiałem jego płaszcza, a dłoń spoczywająca na dole pleców Grega chyba nawet lekko zacisnęła, nie wiedział, bo w jednej chwili z nieba puścił się siarczysty deszcz, a w oddali dało się usłyszeć dźwięki nadchodzącej burzy, przez co chłopcy odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. Na policzkach rudzielca zauważył delikatne rumieńce, z których Greg był niezwykle dumny.

Tego dnia Greg stał się przyjacielem Mycrofta Holmesa.

Wielka szkoda, że obowiązki nie pozwalały o sobie zapomnieć.

– Będę się zwijał – powiedział z kwaśną miną. – Jutro mam sprawdzian...

– Rozumiem – odparł zakłopotany Mycroft. – Dziękuję raz jeszcze za odeskortowanie Sherlocka.

– Nie ma sprawy. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Trzymaj się, Myc.

Mycroft zmrużył jedynie oczy i pokręcił głową, po czym zniknął za drzwiami zamczyska, zostawiając Grega sam na sam z kołatką w kształcie paszczy lwa. Greg na chwiejnych nogach powędrował do samochodu, gdzie odetchnął głęboko. Przez całą drogę powrotną odtwarzał w pamięci ich uścisk.

A gdy wrócił do domu i usiadł nad książkami, w pełni zmotywowany do czytania, zatracił się w zapachu perfum Mycrofta, który przesiąknął jego ulubioną, szarą bluzę. Z uśmiechem na ustach bezmyślnie przewracał kartki, nucąc cicho.

* * *

Próbne matury okazały się łatwiejsze, niżby Greg podejrzewał, pomijając, rzecz jasna, matematykę. Nie zdał, ale wysłuchując narzekań reszty klasy zrobiło mu się lżej na sercu, ponieważ zdecydowanej większości również nie poszło zbyt dobrze, więc wciąż miał dużo czasu. Wątpił, by dziewięćdziesiąt procent językowców czekała poprawka w sierpniu, to było statystycznie nierealne.

Udało mu się też wyciągnąć Mycrofta na palarnię w przerwie między podstawą z francuskiego a rozszerzeniem, dlatego pisząc wypracowanie na temat wad i zalet stałego monitoringu w miastach nie przejmował się swoim wynikiem. Warto zanotować, że Mycroft piekielnie atrakcyjnie wyglądał w trzyczęściowym garniturze i to względnie na tym skupiał się Greg przez prawie dwie godziny.


	17. Chapter 17

Greg nie mógł się doczekać osiemnastki Laury. W tym dniu nareszcie dane mu było odreagować pomaturalny, ale i przedmaturalny stres, dlatego od samego rana chodził podekscytowany, a w szkole nie potrafił spokojnie wysiedzieć w ławce, rozmyślając o czekającym na niego alkoholu i jedzeniu. Grupa, z którą składał się na prezent, kupiła dziewczynie wymarzone przez nią spodnie, srebrną bransoletkę i ogromny zestaw kosmetyków z Diora – Claire zapewniła ich, że zestaw ten się Laurze spodoba, więc wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Christinsen to wybredne dziewczę, nie chcieli jej zajść za skórę.

Rozpoczęcie imprezy miało się odbyć o dziewiętnastej, co dało Gregowi cztery godziny na psychiczne przygotowanie się do wyjścia wśród ludzi. Alkoholizm alkoholizmem, to wizja przebywania w towarzystwie prawie trzydziestu nastolatków przez pół nocy nie napawała go optymizmem. Owszem, znał tych ludzi, z garstką nawet się przyjaźnił, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że środowiskiem naturalnym chłopaka był jego pokój i nazbyt wygodne łóżko. W którym leżał odkąd wrócił ze szkoły. Nic na to nie poradził, miękki materac jakby telepatycznie się z nim porozumiewał, a puchate poduszki szeptały słodkie obietnice wprost do jego uszu. Tłumaczył to sobie w ten sposób – powinien wypocząć, bo nieprędko znów się położy, jednak, prawdę mówiąc, maskował tak tylko swoje przeklęte lenistwo. Czułby się z tym źle, gdyby nie fakt, że miał to w dupie.

Nastawił budzik na osiemnastą i z uśmiechem na twarzy zamknął oczy.

Minęła minuta, dwie, trzy, a telefon Grega zadzwonił głośno i bezlitośnie. Wydał z siebie dźwięk, jaki wydawał Nikola zaraz po obudzeniu, po czym spojrzał na okrutnie jasny ekran czarnego iPhone'a.

– Nie... nie... nie... – jęczał na widok wyświetlającej się na nim godziny.

Osiemnasta.

Czyli czas to rzeczywiście jedynie koncept wymyślony przez człowieka.

Poszedł do łazienki, gdzie spędził ponad kwadrans na kontemplacji życia i zastanawianiu się, czy szklanka może być jednocześnie pełna i pusta, skoro określające ją przymiotniki były swoimi przeciwieństwami, a gdy uznał, że jego ciało wystarczająco się już rozwodniło, a rachunek za wodę wystarczająco wzrósł, zawiązał ręcznik w pasie i zabrał się za golenie krótkich włosków pokrywających jego policzki. Golił się dość rzadko, praktycznie w ogóle, jednak zaobserwował, iż ostatnimi czasy jego zarost stawał się coraz ciemniejszy i twardszy. Kiedyś ten dzień musiał nadejść.

Szczęśliwie, nie zaciął się ani razu.

Rozczesując mokre włosy, przypomniał sobie o wizycie u fryzjera, którego wypadałoby w końcu odwiedzić – jak tak dalej pójdzie, zacznie wyglądać jak hipster, a to wcale mu się nie uśmiechało. A jakby je związał? Wyciągnął suszarkę z szafki pod umywalką, a następnie skierował nadmuch gorącego powietrza na czoło, później na boki i potylicę i po dwóch minutach dyszał ciężko, wachlując sobie twarz. Nie wiedział, jak jego matka codziennie znosiła takie temperatury. W koszyczku na pralce znalazł czarną gumkę, którą związał brązowe kosmyki i spojrzał na obicie w lustrze, co rusz kręcąc głową.

Wyszedł z łazienki i powędrował do pokoju rodziców.

– Mama, mogę tak iść? – spytał na wstępie.

– Ale zamierzasz coś na siebie włożyć? – odezwał się ojciec.

– Śmieszek. Chodziło mi o włosy.

Obrócił się wokół własnej osi, by w całości zaprezentować swoje dzieło.

– Mój przystojny mężczyzna – powiedziała rozczulona Violet. – Pięknie ci! I wreszcie widać twoje oczy!

– Wyglądasz kretyńsko.

Zawsze mógł liczyć na obiektywną opinię Simona.

– Zostaw go w spokoju.

Postanowił opuścić rodziców, ponieważ jedna interakcja z nimi dziennie w zupełności mu wystarczała. Wrócił do łazienki, rozwiązał włosy, ochlapał się wodą kolońską ojca, jeszcze raz przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze, po czym poszedł do swojego pokoju i przebrał w przygotowany wcześniej strój. Założył czarne, wąskie jeansy z dziurą powstałą w wyniku bolesnego zetknięcia z chodnikiem podczas pogodni za Claire – prezentowały się obiecująco, dzięki przetarciu zyskały nowy charakter – których nogawki podwinął tak, by odsłaniały kostki, błękitny, luźny podkoszulek z szerokim dekoltem i kieszonką na piersi i sportową marynarkę w tym samym odcieniu, co spodnie.

Jego telefon zadzwonił. Leżał na łóżku, dwa metry od niego, więc dzielący ich dystans nie był duży, jednak Greg nie byłby Gregiem, gdyby nie potknął się o swój plecak i nie wylądował na ziemi, uprzednio uderzając kolanem o kant biurka. Zawył z bólu i zaklął cicho, niestety nie miał czasu na użalanie się nad sobą, bo telefon nadal wygrywał irytującą melodyjkę.

– Słucham? – warknął, rozmasowując pulsujące kolano.

– Chryste, spokojnie – mruknął Dimmock. – Zaraz wyjeżdżamy, gotowy?

– Ta. Jak nigdy.

– Okej. Elo.

– Cześć.

Zablokował telefon i schował do kieszeni, podobnie paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, po czym wyłowił z szuflady skarpetki i pobiegł do korytarza. Tam zauważył, że jego brogsy pokrywała warstwa kurzu i błota, dlatego kolejne pięć minut, które powinien spędzić na dokonywanie wszelkich poprawek, spędził na szorowaniu butów.

Usłyszał dźwięk samochodu wjeżdżającego na ich plac.

– To ja idę! – krzyknął.

– Bądź grzeczny i uważaj na siebie!

Przewrócił oczami.

Z ulgą opuścił dom, utykając na prawą nogę, zapiął płaszcz, zamknął drzwi i ruszył do szarego samochodu ojca Victora.

Pojechali.

* * *

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, przed wejściem do budynku zastali trzy wystrojone w sukienki dziewczyny i czterech chłopaków w eleganckich koszulach kryjących się pod skórzanymi kurtkami. Caroline, Natalie, Emily, Tommy i Billy oraz Steve i John, partnerzy Emily i Natalie. Tommy trzymał w rękach dużą paczkę, a reszta rozmawiała głośno i paliła papierosy. Przywitali się ze wszystkimi i udali się do środka.

– Cześć, ludzie! – pisnęła Laura, przytulając ich od progu. – Super, że jesteście, pomożecie mi z noszeniem soków. Prezent dajcie tutaj – wskazała na stolik przy ścianie – a kurtki i płaszcze zanieście tam. – Wskazała malutki pokoik po drugiej stronie sali. – Ale się cieszę! – zawołała śpiewnie i odeszła w stronę laptopa.

Sekundę później zjawiła się przy nich Claire i wyściskała każdego po kolei.

– Długo tu jesteś? – spytała Natalie.

– Jakieś pół godziny – odpowiedziała brunetka z szesnastomilimetrowymi tunelami w uszach. – Laura chciała, żebyśmy z Hillary przyszły wcześniej i dmuchały balony.

– Zazdroszczę wrażeń – parsknął Billy.

– Ta, dlatego jeśli któryś mądry odważy się pęknąć chociaż jednego balona, zamorduję. To nie te płuca, co kiedyś.

– Super, Frosty, niesamowita historia. – Natalie uśmiechnęła się sztucznie. – Co będzie dobrego do jedzenia? Ile wódki kupiła? Gdzie siedzimy? Jezus, Jezus, nie chcę na krawędzi...

Dziewczyny oddaliły się do stolików, a faceci odnieśli ich płaszcze.

– Wydaje mi się, że Laura już jest pijana – powiedział Dimmock, kręcąc głową.

– Pewnie zobaczyła te wszystkie butelki i ją kopnęło – zażartował Tommy.

– Co wcale by mnie nie zdziwiło – zaśmiał się Billy. – O kurwa, ziomki, ale się dziś napierdolę.

– Jak zarzygasz auto mojej matki... – zagroził Thomas.

– To było tylko raz, przestań wypominać. Zresztą, nie rzygałem, po prostu mnie zemdliło.

– Mhm. To co zrobiłeś w sekundzie, w której wyszedłeś z auta? No właśnie. Nie ufam ci, mam ku temu powody.

– Jestem tak głodny – powiedział Greg, czym uciął wymianę zdań przyjaciół. – Specjalnie nic nie jadłem, żeby teraz więcej zmieścić.

– Też. Jak usłyszałem, że będzie pizza... Kurwa, Greg, przestań mówić o jedzeniu.

Dimmock chwycił się za brzuch.

– No chodźcie, soki czekają!

* * *

Greg musiał przyznać, że wraz z rozwojem imprezy, bawił się coraz lepiej. Oczywiście obecność Cobba nieco zepsuła jego nastrój, ale potem wypił cztery kolejki pod rząd i mu przeszło. Muzyka dudniła w średniej wielkości pomieszczeniu, a kolorowe światełka nadały sali klubowego klimatu. Wódka lała się litrami, głównie na początku, gdy zgromadzeni łapczywie opróżniali kieliszki w nadziei szybkiego otumanienia zmysłów i dodania sobie odwagi. Wkrótce Laura zaprosiła Lucasa na parkiet. Za ich przykładem powędrowała Emily ze Steve'em i Natalie z Johnem, Claire zarzekała się, że była zbyt trzeźwa na tańce, dlatego wdała się w ping ponga z Dimmockiem, natomiast Hillary i Caroline zaczęły plotkować na uboczu. Tommy i Billy w tym czasie namówili Grega na blanty i to mniej więcej wtedy Lestrade stracił rachubę czasu.

Jednego był pewny – pizza jeszcze nigdy mu tak nie smakowała.

Czuł się wyśmienicie, niemalże zapomniał, że nie zdał matury z matematyki, za co imprezowicze wznosili głębokie toasty. Niezdana matura. I co w związku z tym? To nie koniec świata, przecież mogli ją poprawić. Albo poszukać pracy, która ów dokumentu od nich nie wymagała. Pieprzyć to. Pieprzyć wszystko; maturę, obowiązki, pracę, konsekwencje. Byli młodzi, do cholery, powinni popełniać błędy i wyciągać wnioski, powinni żyć pełnią życia, a nie martwić się progami punktowymi poszczególnych uczelni.

I w myśl tej zasady Greg opróżniał kolejne kieliszki, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się zapić gorycz i rozczarowanie swoim słabym duchem.

* * *

O północy na środku sali ustawiono krzesło. Na krześle usiadł Lucas, o jego kolana oparła się Laura, a na jej plecach położono poduszkę. Cobb rozpiął pasek i wysunął go ze szlufek. Muzyka ucichła.

Zaszczyt pierwszego uderzenia przystąpił panu Christinsen. Ojciec Laury wziął duży zamach, ale zamiast uderzyć – pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. Tłum zaklaskał. Niestety pani Christinsen nie znalazła w sobie takiej litości, uderzyła ją grubym pasem, ale delikatnie, nie chcąc wyrządzić córce krzywdy. Claire to zupełnie inna historia. Najlepsza przyjaciółka jubilatki zrobiła to tak, jak trzeba; Grega aż zabolało na sam widok, jednak nie przestał nagrywać ceremonii, bo wiedział, że Laura ucieszy się z pamiątki. Po uderzeniu Hillary z oczu Laury polały się łzy.

Greg pamiętał swoje bicie, a raczej fioletowe i krwiste siniaki mu o tym przypominały za każdym razem, gdy zamierzał usiąść, a ślad sprzączki zostawiony przez Dimmocka przerodził się w bliznę. Wspomnień czar.

Lucas uderzył jako ostatni, a następnie rodzice Laury poprosili o ciszę. Pan Christinsen zmontował króciutki filmik urodzinowy, w trakcie którego dziewczyna się rozpłakała, właściwie to nie tylko ona – Emily i Hillary ukradkiem ocierały oczy i próbowały pocieszyć lub rozbawić zapłakaną brunetkę, lecz z marnym skutkiem. W końcu Claire przytuliła Laurę i wszyscy wrócili do stołu.

* * *

Impreza trwała do drugiej w nocy, ponieważ gwiazda wieczoru zaliczyła zgona w pokoiku z płaszczami i kurtkami i zapaskudziła tamtejszą podłogę. Zapaskudziła też ławeczkę i chodnik przed budynkiem i buty Lucasa. Przynajmniej takie informacje trafiły do Grega za pośrednictwem Natalie, ale Greg nie przejął się tym. Przeczuwał taki obrót spraw. Naprędce wypił resztę wódki wraz z Dimmockiem i praktycznie śpiącym Danielem.

Wkrótce osiemnastka dobiegła końca i względnie trzeźwy leżał w łóżku, głaszcząc Nikolę po grzbiecie.

* * *

Obudziwszy się przed szóstą rano odniósł wrażenie, że umierał. Wysuszone gardło ewidentnie domagało się dostępu do wody, uniemożliwiając mu swobodne oddychanie, dlatego wygramolił się z łóżka i doczołgał do kuchni, gdzie za jednym zamachem pochłonął półlitrową butelkę soku pomarańczowego, co nie było najrozsądniejszym pomysłem, bo gdy tylko odstawił butelkę na blat, biegiem puścił się do łazienki i zwrócił całą zawartość żołądka. Przyjemny chłód toalety nieco uśmierzył ból głowy. Siedział tak solidne dziesięć minut, przeklinając swój nędzny żywot. Dlaczego zmieszał wódkę z zielskiem? Dlaczego nie potrafił myśleć ani przewidywać?

Dyszał ciężko i co chwilę przecierał lejący mu się z czoła pot. Nigdy więcej.

Na drżących nogach poszedł do pokoju. Zasnął jeszcze zanim się położył.

* * *

Greg nienawidził niedziel. Jego skromnym zdaniem był to najgorszy dzień w tygodniu, poprzedzający nawet poniedziałki, a poniedziałki namiętnie darzył pogardą. Nic tylko siedzieć i czekać na nieuniknione. Gdyby chociaż na godzinę przestało padać! Wyszedłby z domu, spotkał się z Tommym i Billym, to nie – pogoda oczywiście musiała sobie z niego zażartować i od rana zalewała Londyn zimnym deszczem, skutecznie krzyżując Gregowi plany. Dimmock bez wątpienia miział się z Camille, Anderson z Sally, a Claire z depresją. Jemu do miziania został Nikola, jednak ten wyszedł wczorajszego popołudnia i do teraz nie wrócił, dlatego Greg został zmuszony mierzyć się z bezdenną, szarą pustką w samotności. Odrobił zadanie z francuskiego, niestarannie posprzątał pokój, opróżnił i załadował zmywarkę, spędził dwie i pół godziny na przeglądaniu Instagrama, ale to i tak nie pomogło mu w przezwyciężeniu obezwładniającego znudzenia.

Miał ochotę wyjść z domu. Całą sobotę zdychał w swoim łóżku, nadeszła więc pora na stawienie czoła ludziom.

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _nudzi mi się….._

Nie liczył na odpowiedź. Podejrzewał, że Mycroft zajęty był jakimś niezwykle ciekawym eksperymentem Sherlocka albo zajmował się ratowaniem świata, nic nie mógł jednak poradzić w związku z chęcią skontaktowania się z rudym nastolatkiem.

Mycroft był jak powiew świeżości, tak bardzo różnił się od ludzi, którymi od lat otaczał się Greg. Intrygował go. Intrygował go jego sposób bycia, jego inteligencja i ten błysk w oku, ale też poczucie humoru oraz swoista niewinność. Czy osoba pokroju Mycrofta Holmesa mogła być niewinna?

Bogaty chłopak zajmujący się młodszym bratem, z tęgim umysłem i niepokojąco daleko sięgającymi wpływami, i to zaledwie w wieku osiemnastu lat. Greg nie chciał być powierzchowny, lecz ten opis nie pokrywał się z definicją niewinności.

A jednak.

Maski, maski, maski... Wszędzie maski, zawsze te cholerne maski, bo przecież autentyczność, szczerość i prawdziwość nic w tych czasach nie znaczyły, bo przecież łatwiej udawać i uciekać, dusić w sobie wszystko, okłamywać, nie tylko innych, ale i samego siebie, łatwiej nie być sobą, łatwiej wcielać się w role, podążać za tłumem, łatwiej milczeć, ślepo powtarzać, nie wychodzić przed szereg, nie mieć swojego zdania, nie oddychać, nie istnieć. Po co to wszystko? Skąd wzięła się ta obłuda, ten fałsz, to znieczulenie? Skąd wziął się podział na lepszych i gorszych, kim byli lepsi i w czym byli lepsi od gorszych, i dlaczego gorsi nie mogą być lepsi, bo definiuje ich kolor skóry, w co wierzą i co kryje się w ich spodniach? Skąd w ludziach tyle nienawiści? Pierdolony wyścig szczurów, kto szybciej, kto więcej, jego sukces to moja porażka, jego porażka to mój sukces, nienawiść, przekręty, korupcja, wojny, nienawiść, nienawiść, przepełnia nas nienawiść, stajemy się nienawiścią, zarażamy nią, plujemy żółcią, rzucamy kłody pod nogi, by potem wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń, by utrzymać swój wizerunek świętego i zyskać kolejną przysługę, jakbyśmy wcale nie próbowali tej osoby zniszczyć. Nienawiść. Nienawidzę jej, bo zarabia więcej ode mnie, nienawidzę go, bo ma droższy samochód, nienawidzę ich, bo wiedzie im się dobrze, bo są zadowoleni z życia, gdy ja topię się w niepowodzeniach i zawiści, gdy ja się staram, ale to nie wystarcza. Nienawidzę ich, bo nienawidzę siebie, a jednocześnie się kocham i wiem, że zasługuję na więcej, więcej, więcej. Dlaczego on dostał awans, skoro ja pracuję równie ciężko, jak nie ciężej? Dlaczego nie zdałem matury, skoro z dwóch przedmiotów mam sto procent, a z jednego dwadzieścia? Sprawiedliwość to puste słowo. Ten świat nie był sprawiedliwy, nie był równy ani piękny. Gdzie jest to, co obiecali nam rodzice? Czytaliśmy o odwadze – nie potrafimy się otworzyć. Czytaliśmy o miłości – nie potrafimy kochać. Czytaliśmy o „długo i szczęśliwie" – krzyczymy, błagamy, pytamy: a gdzie nasze „długo i szczęśliwie"? Gdzie ten obiecany raj? Co się stało z nadziejami i ambicjami, czy zgubiliśmy je po drodze na szczyt, na który i tak nie mamy siły wejść? Plany, aspiracje, marzenia – czy to w ogóle coś jeszcze znaczy? Przecież i tak skończymy w jednym piachu. Prędzej czy później umrzemy i zostanie z nas tylko to, jak reszta nas zapamiętała. Człowiek był jedynie wspomnieniem w pamięci innych, a on nie chciał tak skończyć, nie chciał być wyłącznie imieniem i nazwiskiem na nagrobku, chciał żyć, chciał przeżyć swoje życie tak, jak mu się podobało, chciał zdobywać złote góry.

Telefon zawibrował mu w dłoni, tym samym wyrywając z potoku myśli. Zamrugał powoli, niestety uczucie piasku pod powiekami nie ustąpiło. Gdy spojrzał na wyświetlacz, zrobiło mu się cieplej.

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Radziłbym Ci w takim razie zająć się powtarzaniem w związku ze zbliżającym się konkursem recytatorskim._

Uśmiechnął się do siebie i usiadł wygodniej na obrotowym stołku.

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _jest sens żebym pytał skąd wiesz że biorę udział?_

Odpowiedź przyszła niemal natychmiast.

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Na Twoim miejscu bym się nie fatygował._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _okej. założę po prostu że wiesz wszystko o wszystkich_

Patrzył na trzy pojawiające się i znikające kropeczki, nie mogąc powstrzymać ekscytacji.

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Słusznie._

Przewrócił oczami i zaśmiał się na głos.

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _na naukę mam dużo czasu, nie chce siedzieć w domu_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Wyjdź więc na zewnątrz._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _pada_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _nie ma co robić_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _I sądzisz, że jestem w stanie Ci pomóc?_

Zaproponowałby mu spotkanie, ale obawiał się, że skończy się to jak poprzednio, że znów przez kilka dni nie będzie miał z nim kontaktu, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Nie chciał się narzucać.

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _no nie wiem nie wiem_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _właśnie przechodziłem kryzys egzystencjalny_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _masz jakiś pomysł co mogę robić teraz?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Zastanowić się nad wyciągniętymi wnioskami i poprawić jakość swojego życia._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _że już?_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Jeżeli nie teraz, to kiedy?_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _chyba masz rację_

Od: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _Zawsze ją mam, Gregory, nie zapominaj o tym._

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _wystarczy greg_

Do: **Mycroft Holmes**

 _i ty dobrze o tym wiesz :/_

* * *

W poniedziałek przed ostatnią lekcją klasy trzeciej językowej Greg stał przy drzwiach do sali, przeglądając rozmowę z Mycroftem i uśmiechając się pod nosem. Archiwum ich rozmów wydłużało się z dnia na dzień.

Zadzwonił dzwonek sygnalizujący koniec przerwy, dlatego korytarz na pierwszym piętrze głównego budynku zaczął pustoszeć. Lestrade schował telefon do kieszeni i czekał na przybycie Lady Smallwood, wtedy jego uwagę przykuła widocznie wściekła Laura, zmierzająca wraz z Lucasem wgłąb korytarza. Powiódł wzrokiem za dwójką nastolatków i zdziwił się wielce, gdy ujrzał Mycrofta. Już podnosił rękę, by mu pomachać, kiedy nagle Lucas zagrodził Holmesowi drogę.

– Dzień dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie – powiedziała Smallwood, która pojawiła się znikąd. – Wchodźcie do klasy.

Próbował zaoponować, jednak Dimmock dosłownie pociągnął go za sobą do pomieszczenia.

– Stary, mam problem – mruknął, usadawiając się w ławce, po czym wyciągnął telefon. – Chodzi o Claire.

Greg westchnął i obiecał sobie, że po powrocie do domu zapyta Mycrofta o ten incydent.

– Wiesz, czemu nie ma jej w szkole? – spytał Greg. – Cały czas do niej piszę, ale zero reakcji.

– Stary, mam kurewski problem...

Lady Smallwood usiadła przy biurku i rozłożyła swoje podręczniki, notesy i zeszyty.

– No to mów, Chryste, nie każ mi czekać – ponaglał Greg, obserwując kobietę.

– Na osiemnastce Laury... przelizałem się z Claire.

Greg otworzył usta, lecz nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, ponieważ nauczycielka głośno oznajmiła, że nie ma zamiaru tolerować ich lekceważącego stosunku do nauki i że od przyszłego tygodnia będzie egzekwować na nich sumienne wypełnianie obowiązków uczniowskich.

Nastolatkowie jęknęli wspólnie.


End file.
